Just Like Heaven
by Complices
Summary: Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo, muy poco tiempo, pero le miré con rabia. Por dejar que me hicieran esto, por dejar tan siquiera que pensara que era de otra forma… por hacerme pensar en él.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hemos vuelto!!! (fireworks de fondo xfavor XD…gracias)…**

**Bien, este es un fik bastante distinto a todo lo que hay publicado aquí, al menos en la categoría en español, y es el primero de una serie de fiks locos, ¿Quién no se ha preguntado qué pasaría si Booth y Brennan se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, o en otro tiempo?...**

**Pues, aquí está nuestra versión de la historia si es que ellos se hubiesen conocido en su último año de colegio.**

**Así que, si van a leerlo deben omitir casi todo lo que saben de ellos, bueno lo que ellos han contado sobre su adolescencia, algunas cosas las tomamos de lo que hemos visto en la serie, las otras las transformamos y el resto… es obra de nuestra loca imaginación, por lo que está demás decir que si no les gusta el argumento de este fik, simplemente ignórenlo y déjennos ser felices con nuestras suposiciones y nuestras locuras. XD**

**Gracias por los maravillosos comentarios del fik anterior y esperamos que este les guste también.**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Es el primer día de instituto después de las vacaciones. Mentiría si dijera que no tengo ganas de regresar, pero en cierto modo no me apetece; pertenecer al grupo de los "empollones" me beneficia al igual que me perjudica. Pero yo pienso en mi futuro. ¿Acaso los demás no lo hacen? Cada uno tiene sus ambiciones, sus expectativas, su meta… lo mío es un viaje largo, pero seguro. Sé que hoy viene un chico nuevo, Seeley Booth; tiene nombre de deportista y, entre nosotros, por eso mismo le han dado la beca. Me creo que juegue basketball perfectamente pero… ¿Qué hay de los estudios? Seguro que no sabe de la filosofía de descartes, ni de la historia de Hitler, ni de los cuadros de Van gogh o de Rembrandt.

-Clase- Demian Harter, el profesor de filosofía, escribió un par de cosas en el encerado antes de dirigirse hacia sus alumnos- ¿Quién puede hablarme de la teoría del conocimiento de Platón?-

-Platón consideró que la realidad se divide en dos grandes géneros: el Mundo Sensible y el Mundo Inteligible. El Mundo Sensible es el conjunto de entidades que se ofrecen a los sentidos, son realidades particulares, cambiantes, que nacen, duran y mueren y se captan con los sentidos. El Mundo Inteligible está poblado por entidades absolutas, universales, independientes, eternas, inmutables; entidades que están más allá del tiempo y del espacio, y que se conocen mediante la parte más excelente del alma, la racional.-

-Perfecto- asintió Harter con la cabeza- Una muy buena explicación, Temperance. Ahora…-

La alarma que anuncia el final de la clase no deja que el profesor termine y todos comienzan a levantarse. Todos menos yo. Siempre me espero a que se vacíe la clase y luego salgo. Mis amigas me esperan fuera. Somos un grupo reducido, pero de confianza. Nuestra institución es como un reino, estamos divididos por estamentos; los populares, los empollones, los raritos, los perdedores… un brutal abanico de clases sociales que perviven tradicionalmente en este instituto.

-Acaba de llegar el nuevo…-

-¿Qué dices, Emma?-

-Está hurgando en su nueva taquilla y hablando con los "guays"- dijo la amiga de Temperance sarcásticamente.

-¿Y…?-

-¡Está como un queso!-

-Espero que sea light- bromeó, comenzando a caminar hacia las taquillas con sus libros en la mano.

Caminé hacia mi destino y lo vi, estaba apoyado en la puerta del salón de ciencias, mi salón favorito, Emma tenía razón, estaba bastante guapo, pero no era mi tipo, pertenecía a los populares, me miró a los ojos y mantuve la vista firme en los de él, no iba a permitir que otro de esos niñatos tratara de burlarse de mi por ser más inteligente que el resto, no otra vez.

__________________________________________-

Mi primer día de clases…habría sido normal si hubiese estado en la misma escuela, con la misma gente, pero por cosas del destino me encontraba en otro lugar, uno al cual definitivamente no pertenecía, siempre estudié en escuelas públicas, como cualquier chico normal, ahora, gracias a mis "talentos deportivos" según dijo mi padre, comenzaba un nuevo año de escuela, pero en una privada, dónde agrupaban a sus alumnos por dinero o por coeficiente intelectual.

Me han acogido un grupo de chicos y chicas simpáticos, me han enseñado el instituto, las clases… no ha estado mal. También me he cruzado con un montón de gente que no me ha llamado a penas la atención, excepto esa chica. Delgada, castaña, de piel muy clara, y con una bonita sonrisa que he podido ver después, cuando se ha alejado con su grupo, riendo. ¿Habrán hablado de mí? Supongo que sí, y es lo normal cuando eres un recién llegado; tendré que acostumbrarme.

Me apoyé en la puerta de un salón, estaba algo agotado, esto del cambio es algo estresante, y la miré, me llamaba bastante la atención, no era como las otras chicas, era… no sabría cómo explicarlo… ¿Especial?, sí esa era la palabra perfecta, seguí mirándola hasta que sentí que ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso ante la situación, jamás bajó la mirada, como si estuviese tratando de comprobar algo.

______________________________----

-Siento que este año voy a catear bastantes asignaturas…-

-Tú siempre sientes lo mismo, Kate, y siempre sales de lujo- sonrió Temperance.

-Pues yo, definitivamente no sé qué haré, no puedo pensar sabes, esto de entrar a clases me pone mal- comentó Ángela

-Tú no cambias- le dijo Kate.

-¿Quieres un zumo, Angie?- preguntaba mientras se servía el desayuno.

-Claro, no me vendría nada de mal…- le respondió su amiga

-¡¡¿A qué no saben quién me ha mirado?!!- preguntó Emma emocionada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-¿Tu amor platónico? ¿Jeremy?- respondió Tempi con su particular ironía.

-No… alguien mucho mejor… el chico nuevo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-¿Seeley Booth?- preguntó Ángela

-El mismo…- dijo ilusionada

-Simpático, hablé con él esta mañana-

Temperance bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

-¡¡Qué suerte, tía!!- sonrió Kate.

-Beneficios de ser Ángela Montenegro cariño- sonrió

-¿Tiene novia?- preguntó Emma esperanzada.

-No sabemos nada, acaba de llegar- miró a su amiga- Tempi Estás muy callada ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Eh? Nada… estoy comiendo, y con la boca llena no se habla- sonrió.

-Pues ahora que no estás comiendo dinos ¿Qué opinas de él? ¿Esta buenísimo verdad?-

-Ajá- asintió, dándole un bocado a su tostada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-

-Por el momento- se levantó, cogiendo su mochila- Hasta luego, chicas.-

_______________________________________-____----

¿Por qué el chico nuevo es el tema de todas las conversaciones? ¿Acaso no hay cosas más interesantes que comentar? He tenido que marcharme de la mesa porque, aunque adoro a mis amigas, no soporto cuando intentan sonsacarme información. Pero… ¿Qué tengo que decir yo de él? No lo he visto bien, no lo conozco, no sé nada sobre su vida; es, para mí, un completo desconocido. ¿Y a mí me va a gustar? ¡Por favor!

He decidido marcharme al gimnasio para estar un poco tranquila hasta la nueva clase. Y para mi sorpresa, no estaré tan sola como esperaba. Un par de chicos juegan al baloncesto. Y… ¡No puede ser! Está el centro de atención, el atractivo Seeley.

-¡¡Pásame la pelota, tío!!- gritaba un compañero, al nuevo miembro del equipo, que en esa ocasión se había quedado mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él, pero al darse cuenta que lo miraban le lanzó la pelota a su compañero.

En uno de sus grandiosos pases, por culpa de tan poca concentración, se le escapó la pelota y fue a parar encima de los libros que Temperance estaba leyendo, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

-Mierda- susurró, recogiéndolos.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?...¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros.

-No ha sido nada, tranquilo-

-¿Segura?... perdona no me fijé por donde venía la pelota…-

-Les pasa a muchos- comenzó a recoger sus cosas, colgándose la mochila a la espalda.

-De verdad lo siento…- le dijo apenado- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Temperance. Y ya sé quién eres tú…- sonrió- Bueno, yo y todo el instituto. Eres noticia.-

-Espero no seguir siéndolo mañana…- se sentó en uno de los bancos

-¿No te gusta la popularidad? Porque esta mañana estabas, como diría… con la nobleza del insti.-

-Una cosa es ser popular y otra muy distinta ser el centro de atención de cientos de personas…-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo pasar de ti- sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-Pues gracias… supongo- le sonrió- ¿A qué venias al gimnasio?¿Practicas algún deporte?-

-Deporte mental, quizás. Aunque hago artes marciales tres veces a la semana.- el timbré marcó el comienzo de las clases, ella se levantó- Así que no te metas conmigo…- rió.

-No te preocupes… no pensaba hacerlo…- le dijo con una magnifica sonrisa.

-Pues nos vemos- y se fue, dejándolo sólo en el gran gimnasio.

___________________________----______

Estaba conversando con unos chicos bastante extraños hasta que se me acercó Jeremy, un chico extremadamente simpático con el que compartía algunas clases, me preguntó si quería jugar basketball un momento con él, accedí porque la conversación que tenía en ese momento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, aunque sabía que sólo me había invitado para comprobar si era tan bueno como todo el mundo comentaba.

Iba todo a la perfección hasta que se me ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta, y la vi a ella, nos miró sorprendida, quizás esperaba que el lugar estuviese vacio, seguí mirándola hasta que me percaté que Jeremy me hablaba, le lancé la pelota suponiendo que era eso lo que quería, pero cuando me la lanzó de vuelta no fui capaz de cogerla y fue a dar directamente hacia ella.

La ayude a recoger sus libros y le pedí disculpas, luego de eso nos pusimos a conversar un momento, sabía quién era yo, no me sorprendió, era el juguete nuevo de la escuela ¿No?, debo admitir que hay algo en ella que me gusta bastante, quizás sean sus ojos, son maravillosos, tiene un nombre bastante poco común ¿Temperance?... es lindo.

**_______________________________________-**

**N/A: ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Extremadamente maravilloso? XD… solo denle al botoncito verde… ese de ahí, ya saben, el que tanto nos gusta :D. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Nos alegra que les haya gustado el fik :D gracias por los comentarios aquí, en nuestros fotologs, por msn, facebook, myspace y todas las otras vías jajajajja**

**Hemos abierto un flog nuevo XD /2complices**

**Pueden dejar comentarios ahí también**

**besos**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 2

Miércoles por la mañana. El profesor ha comenzado la clase de Español con un par de traducciones; hoy está un poco cruel. He tenido que empezar yo porque no había ningún voluntario para leerlas en alto. Yo, yo, yo y siempre yo. Estoy cansada de ser la "primera" de la clase, me gustaría ser una más, por saber lo que se siente. Esta asignaturas en una de las que comparto con Seeley, y para ser sincera… no me gusta salir ante todos mis compañeros, me siento observada, y siento que él no me quita la vista de encima.

-Gracias, Brennan- dijo el profesor, señalando su mesa con la cabeza.

Temperance se sentó. Notó como unos dedos le golpeaban la espalda y se dio la vuelta. Era él.

-¿Qué?- susurró.

-Hola…- le dijo susurrando- lo has hecho muy bien…-

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Seeley.- volvió la vista al frente.

-Hey…- le dijo otra vez –¿Siempre te sientas sola?- señalo el asiento vació que había a su lado.

-Casi siempre. Tengo delante a mis chicas.-

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo la próxima vez?-

-Ehm… sí, claro- asintió sorprendida.

-Gracias Temperance- le dijo

El reloj hizo que la hora pasara más rápido de lo normal y me encontré en poco tiempo en la media hora del almuerzo. Estaba alucinada. ¿Seeley quería sentarse conmigo? ¡Eso debía de ser una broma! Una broma de muy buen gusto, por cierto. Mis amigas me habían visto hablar con él en clase y obviamente estaba ante la expectación de mis dos cotillas preferidas, ya que Angie daba una vuelta con uno de sus últimos ligues.

-Sí, Tempi… habla contigo…-

-Dos veces desde que lo conozco. No tiene nada de extraño.-

-Dos veces en… ¿tres días?- le preguntó Emma- Yo que lo amo con toda mi alma y con suerte me miró una vez-

-Chicas, de verdad, que no tiene importancia. La primera vez, por culpa del balonazo; la segunda… por la traducción. Y posiblemente no haya ni tercera.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... si se hacen amigos…¿Me lo presentarás verdad?-

-¡Por Dios, Emma!- rió, levantándose- Amigos…- y se dio la vuelta. Ante esa situación, se vio envuelta en otra y chocó, sin querer, con Seeley. -¡Vaya! No paro de encontrarte…- sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo- le lanzó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Perdona. Yo ya me iba a la biblioteca…-dudó- Esto… ¿Tú no irás allí, verdad?-

-¿Me creerías si te digo que precisamente es la biblioteca lo que ando buscando?... para variar me perdí otra vez…-

Ella rió.

-No lo puedo creer. Ven conmigo…-

-Ok…- le dijo -¿Siempre has venido a este cole?-

-Sí, aunque mi abuelo se queja de que es demasiado caro…- sonrió- Pero no hay otra salida.-

-¿Tu abuelo?- le preguntó- ¿Y tus padres?-

Ella no le miró, ni siquiera le contestó a la pregunta.

-Mira, es aquí…- estaban ante una puerta enorme.

-Wow… es gigante…-

-Pues no te pierdas también aquí dentro- sonrió- Voy al baño.-

Tercer día de clases, al final me terminé convenciendo de que el nuevo colegio no estaba tan mal del todo, tocaba Español, una de mis asignaturas favoritas, cuando llegue al salón me senté donde primero se me ocurrió, cerca de la ventana por supuesto, comenzó a llegar la gente y me sorprendí al ver que Temperance compartía clase conmigo, no me saludó y se sentó delante de mí, quizás no se había percatado que yo estaba ahí.

El profesor pidió voluntarios para unas traducciones, habría salido yo encantado si no fuera porque me avergoncé un poco al ser nuevo, y si ya todos me estaban mirando, se volvería mucho peor, ella se ofreció, la verdad es que no me sorprendí, la primera vez que la vi supe que era una chica bastante inteligente, tal vez por eso me gustó tanto, cuando terminó quise hacerme notar, no quería pasar desapercibido delante de ella, compartimos una breve conversación entre susurros, la próxima vez que me toque inglés me sentaré a su lado.

La clase terminó y corrí al baño, esto de beber litros y litros de agua hace que apenas suene el timbre deba casi correr si no quiero morir de vergüenza, luego de eso decidí ir a la biblioteca a estudiar mientras esperaba la clase siguiente, pero otra vez me perdí, terminé cerca de la cafetería, caminé tranquilo tratando de ubicarme pero de la nada choqué con alguien, era Temperance, bastante curioso, se me aparece por todos lados, al final resultó que ella también iba a la biblioteca así que nos fuimos juntos, debía de conocer el colegio como la palma de su mano, llevaba toda la vida ahí, menciono que su abuelo lo encontraba algo caro, me sorprendió que no nombrara a sus padres así que le pregunté por ellos, no me contestó, así que decidí no volver a preguntar, no quería intimidarla y que terminara alejándose de mí.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, ¡Era gigante! La más grande que había visto en mi vida, ella comentó algo, no supe que era porque cuando volví a mirarla ya se había ido.

_______________________-

Esa misma tarde tenía pensado leer un poco. El libro que había comenzado lo tenía algo abandonado, pero un mensaje en el móvil me distrajo después de diez minutos de concentración. "Guapaa, te espero en el bar Fishes esta noche, a las ocho. No es una proposición, más bien una obligación. Ponte mona." ¿Yo? ¿De fiesta? Angie sabe que no me gusta, claro, pero siempre consigue lo que quiere. No sé de dónde saca semejante poder de convicción.

Yo, como una tonta, así lo hice. Me arreglé. Vestido azul con una chaquetita blanca de media manga y unos zapatos negros. No era mi estilo. En realidad, mi estilo era no tener estilo. No me gusta la moda, simplemente prefiero ir elegante, nada más.

Ángela me esperaba en la puerta del local. Aquello estaba infestado de jóvenes medio borrachos, bailando un poco desorientados y gritando y cantando sin parar. Yo me acerqué un poco cohibida.

-Menos mal. Este no es sitio, Angie…-

-Pero Tempi… esto está increíble ¡Anímate!... ya verás que será una noche maravillosa- le guiñó un ojo.

Me gustaría creer eso, pero era imposible. Me adentré junto a ella. Los empujones que recibí en un momento no parecían ni normales. ¿Pero cómo baila la gente aquí? Me lo pregunté más de una vez esa noche. Ángela me convenció (¡Qué raro!) para beber un poco; y allí estaba yo, sentada en uno de los sofás, con mi cubata en la mano y la mirada perdida a saber dónde.

Llegué a mi casa cansadísimo, había tenido entrenamiento, cuando estaba por dormirme sobre el sofá sonó mi móvil, era mi hermano, Jared, quería que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nueva novia, con la prima de ella, no la conocía, ni siquiera conocía a la novia de mi propio hermano, tuve que ceder, si no quería que él le contara a todo el mundo la peor vergüenza de mi vida.

Era un bar nuevo, por lo menos yo no lo conocía, tampoco frecuentaba mucho esos lugares últimamente, debía estudiar mucho si quería conservar mi beca. Me presentaron a la chica, Samantha creo que se llamaba, era lindísima pero no era mi tipo, era algo descerebrada. Me dirigí a la barra por algo de beber, para que mentir la verdad es que quería alejarme de Samantha la chica no se separaba de mi ni un segundo, de repente miré hacia los sillones y vi a alguien conocido, volví a mirar y la vi, ahí estaba ella, con Ángela, a quien había conocido el primer día de clase, ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí?.

Me levanté de allí y fui a pedirme una coca-cola. Mi gran sorpresa fue encontrarme, por vez indefinida, a mi nuevo compañero.

-¡Seeley!- le sonrió con simpatía.

-Hola Temperance… que sorpresa encontrarte por acá…-

-Sí, hasta yo me sorprendo. Vengo aquí obligada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae?-

-Mi hermano, es el cumpleaños de su novia, y me han obligado a hacerle compañía a su prima, que por cierto me alegro que no me haya visto aún… ¡¡No me deja solo ni un segundo!!- le dijo riendo.

-Todas las chicas te persiguen- sonrió- ¡Yo no! ¿Eh? Yo te encuentro, no te busco.- rió también.

-Lástima… habría jurado que también estabas en mi club de admiradoras- rió

-¿Te gustaría?- al decirlo, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de soltar y cambió de tema- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta antes de que Angie me secuestre para otro de sus planes…-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?... no creo soportar a Samantha toqueteándome un segundo más…-

-Claro, me vendría bien un poco de apoyo moral en estos momentos- rieron, saliendo fuera.

-¿Vienes seguido por acá?- le preguntó él.

-Casi nunca. Lo cierto es que no me van nada estos sitios. Soy más de pizza y peli-

-¿Cuál es tu pizza favorita?-

-Tengo una seria relación con la cuatro quesos- rió- Me gustan las cosas fuertes.-

-Interesante… cuatro quesos…- rió – Nunca he probado esa… algún día lo haré-

-¿Nunca? ¡Vamos!- agarró su muñeca y comenzó a correr, con Booth siguiéndole a sus espaldas.

Hemos llegado a una de las mejores pizzerías que existen, para mí, en este sitio. Y como no, he pedido una cuatro quesos mediana. Sentados, el silencio es algo incómodo. Seguro que me he pasado de confianza… siempre igual, Temperance. ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú con un chico como este? Es popular y yo… yo una simple empollona. Al menos sonríe, eso es que no le ha disgustado del todo la idea. ¿Y si no tiene hambre? ¡Qué estúpida soy!.

Jamás pensé que la encontraría en un lugar como este, por una parte tenía razón, por iniciativa propia no habría venido, al parecer su amiga tenía un gran poder de convicción.

Luego de charlar un momento de cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese lugar dijo que saldría a tomar aire, decidí ofrecerle mi compañía, me gustaba hablar con ella, además no me sentía cómodo en la fiesta con esa chica persiguiéndome hasta en el baño.

Salimos y continuamos nuestra conversación, jamás había oído hablar de la pizza cuatro quesos, quizás algún día la pruebe, si ella dice que es buenísima debe ser así. Se sorprendió que no la conociera y de la nada agarró mi muñeca y me llevó hasta una pizzería, pidió la cuatro quesos, creo que al final la noche no será tan aburrida después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos habló, para mí era algo incómodo, me encanta hablar, quizás estaba arrepentida de haberme traído aquí, miré las otras mesas tratando de pensar en algún tema de conversación pero… no se me ocurría nada, jamás me había quedado sin temas ¿Qué me está pasando?, cuando la miré, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando algo incómoda, aún así me sonrió… y yo le sonreí también.

_________________________-

-¿Está rica?- preguntó ella nada más les sirvieron la pizza y él la probó.

-Mmm… está buenísima…- respondió él- ¿Desde cuándo hacen éstas?-

-No sabría decirte… ¿Desde la prehistoria?- rieron.

-No, enserio… la verdad es que debo admitir que no tenía idea que existía… solo me relaciono con la mediterránea-

-Hay muchas cosas fantásticas en el mundo que nos perdemos por culpa de prestarle atención a lo que pensamos que es para nosotros…-

-Lo sé… a veces pienso que quizás me gustaría ser otra persona…-

-Yo creo que no es esa la filosofía. No hay que cambiar la persona, si no la forma de verlo todo. Si disfrutas… eres feliz; y cuando alguien es feliz no tiene la necesidad de hacer daño- bajó la cabeza- Bueno… dejaré los rollos para las clases de ética.-

-Creo que eso será mejor… no hemos venido aquí para deprimirnos con problemas ¿O sí?...- le sonrió - ¿Tienes hermanos?...-

-No- se levantó- ¿Puedes terminarte tú la pizza?- dejó un billete sobre la mesa- Tengo que irme…-

-Pero… ¡¡si apenas hemos llegado!!-

-Lo siento- y salió de allí.

___________________________________-

La conversación era normal y la pizza estaba realmente increíble, hasta que tocamos un tema que evidentemente nos hizo sentir incómodos a ambos, quise cambiar de tema y le pregunté si tenía hermanos, debí imaginar que reaccionaría así, no me había contestado cuando le pregunté por sus padres ¡¡bravo Seeley eres un imbécil!! La has espantado.

Luego de que Temperance se fue sentí que una chica me miraba, cuando la miré se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba sentado, era lindísima.

-¿Te ha plantado tu novia?-

-Yo no tengo novia- le dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba para todos los lados de la pizzería - ¿Te ha plantado el tuyo?-

-Yo tampoco tengo.-rieron-

________________________________________-

Lo vi todo desde fuera. Fui idiota por marcharme, pero más por acercarme a él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es popular, los populares no van con los empollones, los populares buscan belleza y reconocimiento. Me marché de allí directamente a mi casa, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a nada y mucho menos a una amiga que me acribillase a preguntas.

**_________________________________________________-**

**N/A: El botoncito les espera XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Cap corto, lo sé… gracias por los comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 3

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días sin cruzarme con Seeley, dos días sin coincidir nuestras asignaturas, dos días sin verlo. Y ahora, en clase de física, menos lo iba a encontrar. Yo estaba un poco triste, decaída, y no sabía bien porque exactamente. De pronto, una nota voló por el aire. Era de Kate. "¿Estas así por Booth?" preguntaba. Yo le escribí una respuesta. "¿Tiene algo que ver la lengua con las matemáticas?" y un símbolo de una carita sonriente. Intenté hacérselo llegar, pero una mano lo alcanzó primero. Era Deborah. Si. La que lo devoraba todo. La misma chica que había coqueteado con Seeley en la pizzería. Leyó la nota y la arrugó, sonriéndome con malicia. Me esperaba cualquier cosa a la salida de la clase.

-¡¡Tsss!! ¡Temperance!- oyó como una voz la llamaba y se dio la vuelta.

-Lo sabía…-

-Tú siempre lo sabes todo ¿No?-

-¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en mi vida, Deborah? Si tanto odias estar aquí… ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?-

-Porque en otro lugar no tendría a mi juguete favorito…-

-No merece la pena…- susurró antes de dar media vuelta.

-¡Hey Tempi!- le dijo cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido?-

-A ver… ¿Qué tienes que decirme ahora que aún no sepa?-

-Creo que lo que tengo que decirte definitivamente no lo sabes, porque si lo supieras te dejarías de hacer el ridículo delante de toda la escuela…-

-Si vas a hablarme de la nota, no te molestes. De sobra se que todos los hombres del planeta son tuyos.- dijo con sorna.

-Entonces si lo sabes… ¿Porqué no dejas de molestarlo?... ¡Ya deja de dar lástima!-

-¡Aquí la única que da lástima eres tú! Vives una vida que ni siquiera es la tuya. Vives la vida de los demás. Por última vez, Deborah, ¡Déjame en paz!-

-No tan rápido Tempi, aléjate de él… es MIO… una antisocial problemática como tú no tienen ninguna posibilidad con él… eres demasiado poca cosa…-

El pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de gente y yo ya estaba muy nerviosa. Para colmo, Seeley apareció entre la multitud, como simple observador. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo, muy poco tiempo, pero le miré con rabia. Por dejar que me hicieran esto, por dejar tan siquiera que pensara que era de otra forma… por hacerme pensar en él.

-¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo. No pensaba robártelo. No me interesa.-

-¿Y piensas que te creo?... Métetelo bien en tu cabezota Brennan, TÚ-NO-VALES-NADA… quizás por eso tus padres te abandonaron- le dijo riendo

Ahí me quedé parada, como en estado de shock, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarme sin control. No había nada que me hiciera más daño que recordar ese momento de mi vida. Salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca, probablemente el único sitio vacío de todo el instituto, y no me importó parecer una niñata. No me importó que cuchichearan de mí a mis espaldas. No me importó nada.

__________________________________________-

Venía caminando por uno de los pasillos con mi Ipod a todo volumen, era un día más, nada interesante que hacer… al doblar la esquina vi a un montón de gente agrupada, habían dos chicas en el centro, al parecer estaban peleando, apagué mi aparato y me acerqué, una de ellas era Deborah ¿Qué hacía ella ahí en medio de todo el escándalo?, ni idea, al parecer estaba furiosa, estaba insultando a la otra chica, me corrí un poco para ver quién era y me llevé una gran sorpresa ¿Temperance?, ¡¡Deborah estaba insultándola!!, ¿Porqué se habrían peleado?, las mil preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza se fueron extinguiendo cuando escuché a Deborah… "tú no vales nada, quizás por eso tus padres te abandonaron", jamás pensé que una chica podía a llegar a ser tan cruel, todos rieron, todos menos yo, vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, no la conocía bien, pero tenía ganas de abrazarla de todos modos, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que Deborah no valía la pena, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había salido corriendo del lugar…la seguí.

____________________________________________________-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- levantó la mirada. Estaba sentada en una mesa, escribiendo, o más bien rayando unos escritos en su libreta.

-Yo… siento mucho lo que ha pasado allá afuera… quería saber cómo estabas-

-Pues no muy bien, pero considerando que no valgo nada… pues… no hace falta que te preocupes.–

-¿Sabes? No deberías hacerle caso… tú vales mucho…-

-Seeley, no me preocupo por eso. No lloro por eso. En realidad, me da igual.-

-Entonces…¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Es por lo de tus padres verdad?... ¿Porqué no me lo contaste cuando te pregunté por ellos?-

-No es algo que me guste recordar- se tapó el rostro con sus manos- Se largaron, Seeley. Así, sin más. Y luego mi hermano. Y cuando pensaba que ya no podía estar más sola… me rodearon de gente a la que no le interesaba lo más mínimo…- lloraba.

-Tranquila…- le dijo abrazándola- Te aseguro que hay mucha gente que si le interesas-

-¿Tú crees?- levantó la vista para mirarle. Sus ojos celestes brillaban aún más con las lágrimas rodando por ellos.

-Estoy segurísimo…- le sonrió con ternura- ¿Tú no crees lo mismo?-

-Yo ya no me creo nada…- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Porqué?...¿Tánto daño te han hecho para no creer?-

-Mírame. No soy más que una chiquilla que ocupa su tiempo estudiando. Mientras otras tienen cientos de citas, yo salgo con mis libros. La verdad… no soy atractiva ni pretendo serlo. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz.-

-¿Quién te dijo que no eras atractiva?... de verdad los chicos de esta escuela están ciegos ¿o qué?…-

-Seeley…- sonrió- Gracias- levantó su mano para acariciarle el pelo y se percató de una pequeña señal en su frente- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Bueno… eso… es nada…- le sonrió tristemente.

-Ya. Pero aunque no sea nada, yo quiero saberlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Prometes jamás decírselo a alguien?... ni siquiera a tus amigas…-

-Prometido.-

-Fue… fue mi padre- le dijo mientras miraba al piso- Es un buen hombre ¿Sabes?... pero a veces, cuando bebe alcohol, pierde la razón y no sabe lo que hace…-

-Pero eso… ¡Eso está mal! ¿No podéis hacer nada? No se… hablar con alguien… no dejes que te haga daño…-

-Aunque pudiese hacer algo… no lo haría… es mi padre…tiene sus razones… yo he sido el culpable la mayoría de las veces… tal vez me lo merecía…-

-¡Pero qué bobada, Seeley! Seguro que no es así. Déjame ayudarte.-

-Nadie puede ayudarme…-

-Yo lo haré.-

**____________________________________-**

**N/A: Green buttom pleasee XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Me encanta este cap… es que no pude evitar que saliera a flote mi lado artístico…**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 4

-¿En serio? ¡¡Increíble!! Dos royos a la vez… ¡Y encima son hermanos! ¡Flipo en colores!- comentaba Iris, mientras John la miraba- Yo jamás lo haría- rieron.

-Eso espero, bombón.-

-¿Y tú, Seeley? ¿Todavía tonteas con Deborah?- él a penas se dio cuenta- ¡¡Seeley!! ¿En qué piensas, tío? ¡Bájate del burro!-

-¿Qué?...- les preguntó el- lo siento no sé dónde tengo la cabeza… ¿Qué pasa con Deborah?-

-¿Sigues tonteando con ella?-

-A veces…- le dijo sin darle importancia- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque parece que ella sigue coladita por ti…-

El móvil de Booth vibró. Un mensaje. "Soy Tempi. A las 22:00. Karaoke. Bar Fishes. ¿Te espero?" Él sonrió, mientras tanto, los demás hablaban.

-Creo que va detrás de Ricky…- aseguró John.

-Bueno chicos, tengo algo que hacer… ¿Nos vemos mañana?- les preguntó mientras miraba su reloj.

-Hasta mañana entonces- todos se despidieron.

____________________________________________-

Sentadas en una mesa, parecíamos sacadas de otro planeta. Todas me miraban con expectación. Acababa de enviar un mensaje, sí, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Intuición femenina. A parte, todas me acusaban con la mirada para salir al escenario.

-Chicas, yo no quiero cantar…-

-¡¡Pero si cantas increíble!!- chilló Emma.

-Lo mismo digo- esta vez fue Ángela la que habló- Además…¿Para qué venir aquí si no es para cantar?...-

-Venga, Tempi… ¡Tú puedes!- dijo Kate.

Me empujaron, literalmente, hasta llegar allí. Una vez arriba y con el micrófono en la mano, comencé a reír. ¿De verdad tenía que cantar eso? I will survive. Bueno, Gloria Gaynor, perdóname… Comencé un poco tímida lo que era el principio de la canción.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified…_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…_

Y me fui animando como una niña pequeña, ilusionada. Saltando. Gritando. Y quedando como una auténtica loca.

_Oh, no, not I-I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey…_

________________________________________________-

¡Mierda! Eran las 22.10 cuando entré al bar, odiaba que la gente llegara tarde a las citas y ahora mismo era yo el que llegaba tarde, muy bien, quedaré como un completo irresponsable.

Entre en el bar y divise a sus amigas que cantaban animadamente I will survive, la canción favorita de mi madre, miré hacia el escenario y no pude contener la risa, allí estaba Temperance cantando animadamente, jamás la había visto así, tan… no sé ¿Feliz?, fui a la barra, me pedí algo para beber y me fui acercando hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-¡¡Booth!! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- preguntó Kate saludándole con la mano.

-Pues… Gloria Gaynor me mandó un mensaje esta tarde pidiéndome que viniera a su show-

-¡Y la muy estúpida no quería subir!- rieron- ¡¡Mira que bien que se lo pasa!!-

-Si… no sabía que cantara tan bien…-

-¡¡¡¡Angieeee!!!! Te toca.- llegó Temperance animada- Dale fuerte y saca tu do mayor…- rió y se dio la vuelta- ¡Seeleyyy!-

-Vaya… lo has hecho muy bien Gloria- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Si?- sonrió- ¿Acabas de llegar?-

-Si… hace un par de minutos-

-¿Te sientas con nosotras?-

-Bueno… ya que insistes…- le dijo riendo

-Sube tú, Seeley- dijo Temperance, sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura?... luego tendrás que arreglártelas con mi club de fans, no me dejarán tranquilo toda la noche.-

-Hazlo por mí- susurró, besándole la mejilla y empujándolo hacia el escenario.

Estaba como embobado ¿Me había besado la mejilla o me lo imaginé?, no sé cómo me vi encima del escenario, me dirigí a los músicos y le dije que canción quería About A Girl, perfecta para la ocasión, le pedí a uno de ellos que me pasara una guitarra eléctrica, ¡Ja! Mi show sería insuperable…

No podía concentrarme, ella me estaba mirando fijamente, piensa Seeley piensa, me quite la chaqueta y la tiré al piso mientras me acomodaba la guitarra, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sonar la batería y yo empecé con los acordes… ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

_One song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice  
_

Me dejé llevar por la canción, era una de mis favoritas, la mire directamente a los ojos, quizás así de daría cuenta de que la estaba cantando para ella.

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl_

_Whoa!_

________________________________________-

Lo miraba y no tenía palabras. Él me estaba mirando a mí. Y cantaba genial… lo hacía perfecto. Cada estrofa conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta y sí… no lo puedo negar… intenté disimular aquella emoción que me invadía.

-¡¡Tempiii!! ¿Lloras?- preguntó Kate.

-No, boba… es alergia-

-¿En invierno?-

-Debe ser de los cacahuetes…-

-Ya…-

Todos aplaudían. Les había gustado y no me extrañaba nada. Cuando llegó delante de mí sentí vergüenza. Me limpié las pocas lágrimas que seguían en mis ojos y bajé la mirada a mi vaso de coca-cola.

-Vaya Seeley… te traías el lado artístico bastante escondidito… ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes por ahí?- le dijo Ángela riendo.

-Pues algún día descubrirás las maravillas que tengo escondidas- le respondió él siguiéndole el jueguito- Hey Temperance… ¿tan mal lo hice que ni siquiera me miras?-

-No…no… ha sido increíble- sonrió.

-La has dejado emocionadita- rieron.

-¿En serio?- sonrió

-No tengo palabras, Seeley…-

-Mmm me alegro que te haya gustado… Creo que iré afuera acá está haciendo mucho calor…¿Quieres acompañarme?-

Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí. Fuimos a la parte de atrás del bar, donde sólo había alguna pareja besándose. No era muy cómodo, pero estaba con él. Desde hacía tiempo, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y no me importaba como. Abrazándome a mí misma, por el cambio de temperatura, noté cómo él me miraba y sonreía.

-Tiene mucha suerte la chica que llegue a estar contigo…-

-No lo creo…- se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella – No hay ninguna que quiera…-

-Yo te puedo decir unas cuantas…- sonrió.

-Tal vez… pero ninguna de ellas es la que yo quiero…-

-¿La canción que has cantado era para ella?-

-Si… ¿Fue muy evidente?-

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- dijo algo apenada.

-Si… pero ella no me quiere a mi…y duele ¿Sabes?...-

-Es difícil no quererte, Seeley. Puede que hasta imposible.-

-¿Tú me quieres?-

-Sí…- susurró bajando la mirada.

-Yo también te quiero- le dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó más a ella, le acarició la mejilla y luego de mirarla a los ojos borró la distancia que los separaba al unir sus labios con los de ella.

-Dios…- le cogió el rostro entre sus manos- No me lo creo.-

-¿No vas a golpearme o a hacer uso de tus artes marciales?-

-Si ahora mismo estoy temblando…- rió- Puedo, como mucho, besarte otra vez.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando?...- le dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Un momento, Seeley. ¿La canción era para mí?- él rió a carcajadas- Perdona, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me dediquen nada.-

-Espero que te acostumbres pronto…- le dijo sonriendo.

________________________________________-

**N/A: El botoncito genteee!!! Les espera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: El cao de ayer… increíble, me la pasé riendo XD**

**Grax x comentar**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 5

Por fin viernes. En clase de Español, todo como siempre. El profesor nos da sermones por no traer los deberes hechos.

-¿Dónde pensáis que estáis? ¿En la guardería?-

Es obvio que no. Aunque algunos, especialmente algunas, sí se sienten en ella. Giré la cabeza en mitad de la explicación y vi que Seeley escribía algo en un papel. Me lo pasó.

"_¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?"_

•_¿Y cuando no, Boothy? :P"_

_-"No sé… quizás ya tenías planes con tu admirador secreto T____T "_

_-"Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Dónde está el chiste? Hoy te quedas sin beso"_

_-" Ö ¿Quieres que muera de tristeza?"_

-Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth, vayan al despacho del director.-

-¡¡Pero profesor Adams!!-

-¿Tengo que explicarles el motivo?-

-Esto a mí nunca me había pasado…- murmuró a Seeley.

-Lo siento… ha sido mi culpa… lo arreglaré-

-¿Qué dices? ¡¡Nooo!!- hablaban entre susurros mientras salían- Siempre he querido saber lo que se siente.- sonrió divertida- ¿Hacemos algo malo? Solo por una vez…-

-¿Qué cosa tienes en mente?-

-Jo, Boothy, yo nunca me he portado mal. Soy inexperta. Enséñame.-

-¿Estás queriendo decir, que porque soy el chico más sexy de la escuela tengo que saber cómo portarme mal?-

-Tú te lo tienes muy creído- rió, comenzando a andar hacia los baños.

-¿Dónde vas?... pensé que quizás querrías acompañarme a la playa… pero ya veo que el baño es más entretenido…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-¡¡A la playa, sí!!-

________________________________________________________----

Era viernes ¡por fin! Había estado esperando toda la semana para esto, estaba agotado entre tanto estudio y entrenamientos, el profesor de Español estaba hablando, y yo estaba aburrido, así que decidí no esperar hasta el recreo para poder preguntarle a Tempi si quería salir conmigo esta noche, le escribí una nota, y luego otra y otra hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta y nos mandó a la oficina del director.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Temperance Brennan quería hacer algo malo y escaparse de clases?, nadie, mucho menos yo, así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que invitarla a la playa, estaba solo a una hora de la escuela, así que nos dirigimos a mi auto, si MI AUTO, por fin se dignaron a entregármelo en el taller, ya lo extrañaba. Paramos en la gasolinera y compramos un par de cosas para comer en el camino.

Para ser un día de invierno aún, era bastante cálido, así que cuando llegamos a la playa saqué del maletero mis mantas favoritas, siempre las traía, nunca sabes cuando las necesitaras ¿No?.

-Alucino contigo, Seeley. Siempre lo tienes todo preparado- sonrió, tumbada encima de la manta que él había traído y acariciando la arena con sus dedos.

-Soy algo precavido- le sonrió tumbándose a su lado.

-Bien. Eso es muy útil.- llevó ahora su mano hasta el torso de su chico- Es un cosquilleo muy agradable.-

-¿Qué?...¿Cual cosquilleo?-

-El que se siente cuando haces algo mal- rió, acercando sus labios hasta los de él- ¡Uy, lo olvidaba! Dije que hoy no había beso.-

-¿A sí?...- le pregunto mientras se ponía sobre ella y la besaba lentamente.

-Eso no vale, Boothy… Eres un tramposo- sonrió- Pero te adoro.-

-Pues yo te adoro más…-

-Vamos a ver- se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla. Seeley la miraba extrañado y mucho más cuando se quitó el vestido, quedándose en ropa interior- ¡¡Vamos, Boothy!!- gritó, metiéndose en el agua.

-¿Estás loca o qué? - le gritó mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

-Entra conmigo y lo sabrás.-

-Luego si me enfermo…- le dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta – Tendrás que ser mi enfermera personal- se quitó los pantalones y se metió al agua.

Nos acercamos poco a poco y le besé. Yo estaba temblando, aunque no sabía bien si era de frío o por lo nerviosa que estaba. Seeley tenía un torso perfectamente marcado y mis manos estaban sobre él… eso no estaba ocurriendo. En realidad, no era la única que perdía la mirada por zonas algo privadas, pues él iba ya por los tirantes de mi sujetador, y hacia abajo.

-¡Mírame, Seeley!- sonrió- Hace frío ¿Eh?-

-Si… ¿Qué pasa si luego nos da pulmonía?-le dijo abrazándola

-Eso no pasará-

_____________________________________________________________-

Está loca, definitivamente loca, pero me gusta… Luego de que nos tumbáramos en la arena y prácticamente tuve que casi obligarla a que me diera MI beso, porqué me lo merecía, no encontró nada mejor que meterse al agua, es invierno, el agua está fría, podemos enfermar.

Enfermar era lo que menos me preocupaba en este momento, ¿cómo lo hacía para esconder semejante cuerpo bajo esa ropa? Es la gran interrogante, no me la estaba poniendo nada de fácil, ya no sabía si temblaba del frío o de los nervios, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a controlarme si tenía sus manos en mi torso y me estaba besando?... ¡¡Dios… que hice para merecer esto!!.

-¿Estás bien, Boothy? ¿Salimos?-

-No sé… ¿Tu quieres salir?...-

-Vamos- tiró de su mano hasta la orilla- Vamos a necesitar las mantas- cogió su vestido del suelo.

-Bien…- le dijo mientras recogía su ropa- suerte que traje bastantes- sonrió.

Nos metimos en el coche para secarnos. Así, por lo menos, la calefacción hacía su trabajo más rápidamente. Y comenzó el juego. Nos mirábamos de reojo, siempre cuando el otro no lo hacía. Sólo la sensación de la ropa al rozar nuestro cuerpo provocaba un pequeño rubor. Para ser sincera, Booth me atraía demasiado, cosa que no había sucedido con ninguno de mis anteriores novios. Que fueron dos, sólo dos. ¿Y él, cuántas habría tenido? Era popular, guapo, simpático…

¿Con cuántas chicas se habría acostado? Yo tenía vergüenza de que llegáramos a tocar ese tema. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Seeley, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto. Soy estúpida. Y virgen…" Me vestí todavía más ligera. Me daba miedo. Ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y…bueno… quizás no lograría estar a su altura. Él debió darse cuenta de mi evidente preocupación, por lo que se me acercó y rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos. Intenté disimular y sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa Temperance?- le preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? Esto… pues… - le miró a los ojos, guardando silencio- …nada.-

-¿He hecho algo que te molestara?...-

-¡¡No!! No. En absoluto. Es que cuando pienso… siempre lo fastidio- sonrió.

-¿Me vas a decir en qué piensas?-

-Es… una tontería. Todavía no me creo que esté contigo… aquí… yo… que soy… bueno.- bajó la mirada, no sabía si decir o no lo que estaba pensando- que soy muy poco para alguien como tú…-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Te dije que no deberíamos habernos metido al agua! ¡¡Se te han congelado las neuronas!!- le sonrió dulcemente- Yo opino lo contrario… soy yo el que es muy poca cosa para una chica como tú…-

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad- se acercó a besarle.

-Eres mi chica perfecta… así que no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

________________________________________________--

Luego de salirnos del agua, nos metimos al auto, encendí la calefacción, ¡¿Qué habría sido de nosotros si ella?!! ¡¡Estaríamos congelados!! Era realmente agradable, poco a poco se fue pasando el frío y volvimos a la normalidad…

Todo era perfecto hasta que noté que estaba algo nerviosa, ¿Habré hecho algo mal?, quizás estaba incómoda, quizás había notado que la miraba cuando pensé que ella no lo notaba, ¡¡Soy un imbécil!!... seguro ahora debe estar pensando lo peor de mí, quizás piensa que lo único que me interesa es acostarme con ella… ¡¡Pero eso no es verdad!! Yo jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera, jamás la obligaría a nada.

Le pregunté que le pasaba y no me respondió, luego me dijo que pensaba que era muy poca cosa para mí, ¿Es un chiste? Soy yo el que no vale nada a su lado, ella es inteligente y bonita, yo soy solo un jugador de basketball, nada más.

____________________________________________---------

-Vaya… por fin se dignan a aparecer- comentó el director con una expresión que mostraba su enfado- Hemos llamado a sus padres.-

-Yo no tengo padres…- murmuró Temperance.

-Sí, vale…a su abuelo. ¿Sabe que supone esto en una escuela privada? ¡Una expulsión! Pero no lo haré, no los expulsaré. Seré benevolente por esta vez. Aunque no se libran de un gran y pesado trabajo.-

-¿Era necesario llamar a mis padres?- pregunto Seeley algo preocupado- ¿Qué trabajo debemos hacer?-

-Uno sobre todos los científicos más relevantes para el avance de la tecnología. Cada apartado, cada científico, debe ocupar por lo menos treinta páginas. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y ahora a casa! Vais a necesitar tiempo para realizarlo.-

-Yo te ayudaré, Seeley- le susurró sujetándolo de su brazo- He tenido la culpa.-

-No… ya habíamos quedado que la culpa es mía… además no es eso lo que me preocupa…-

**_______________________________________________________---**

**N/A: PUSH THE BUTTOM PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Bueno gente, a pedido de algunas de ustedes en nuestros fotologs de Bones, hemos abierto el libro de comentarios para todos(realmente no tenía idea que se podía hacer eso :S), ya no es necesario que estén registrados aquí para comentar así que ya no hay razón para que no lo hagan XD**

**Y seguimos con la musiquitaa XD…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 6

-¡Abuelo, me voy!- bajaba con rapidez las escaleras.

-¡Temperance!-

-Dimeeee-

-¿Has cenado algo?-

-No tengo hambre, abu.-

-Deberías comer… no te vayas a desmayar por ahí…-

-¡¡Abuelo!! Estoy bien. Estaré bien.- le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Llevas protección?-

-¿¿¿Qué???- Temperance abrió mucho los ojos.

-Protección.-

-Ya lo he oído. ¿Qué clase de protección?-

-Ay, Tempi, has quedado con un amigo. Nunca se sabe.-

-Su propio nombre lo dice, abu. Amigo. ¡Amigo!-

-Pero yo…-

-No te preocupes por mí. Volveré sana y entera- rió, saliendo por la puerta.

Salí en dirección a casa de Seeley. Con mi mp3 colgado, caminé unas tres calles, a oscuras. Me gusta andar en la oscuridad. La gente dice que es menos seguro, pero yo creo todo lo contrario. Es tranquilo y pacífico, la mayoría de accidentes suceden de día. Una vez en su puerta, llamé. Solo tuve que esperar como dos minutos hasta que él me abrió; pero preferiría no haber visto lo que vi. Seeley tenía una herida en la frente y algunas magulladuras en el brazo y en el estómago, ya que se lo sujetaba bastante dolorido. Llevó el dedo hacia sus labios, señal de que debía mantenerme en silencio; pero una vez en su habitación no me pude controlar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Seeley? ¿Ha sido tu padre? ¿Te ha hecho esto tu padre?- preguntaba algo alterada.

-No ha pasado nada, me caí de la escalera…-

-Ya, y yo de una bici cuando era niña. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Seeley… - lo miró con los ojos aguados- ¿Ha sido él?-

-Fue mí culpa… dije algo que no debería haber dicho…-

-¡¡No me importa eso!! No puede pegarte. ¿Qué se cree? Hablaré con él…- se encaminó hacia fuera pero Seeley la detuvo, cerrando con pestillo- Déjame salir. Quiero hablar.-

-No… déjalo… no vale la pena…-

-Quiero ayudarte… ¿Qué clase de novia soy si no hago?-

-No es necesario que me ayudes… solo empeoraría las cosas…-

-Ven…- lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama.

Tumbados como estábamos, mirándonos frente a frente, busqué una canción, pulsé play y coloqué los auriculares de mi mp3 sobre sus oídos. Después bajé las manos despacio hacia su rostro, acariciándolo. "Escucha" le dije.

_Can you see me? Here I am_

_I need you like I needed you then_

_When I feel like giving up _

_I crawl inside your heart and still find _

_You're my safest place to hide…_

-Bonita canción…-le dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes esconderte en mí. Si estoy aquí, estoy para todo ¿Vale?-

-Trataré… es que… no quiero preocuparte con mis problemas…-

-Si algo tengo entendido, es que en una relación los problemas se comparten, al igual que los buenos momentos.-

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado… ninguna de mis novias se había preocupado por mi antes…-

-Ni a mí me habían dedicado una canción- sonrió- Está claro que siempre hay una primera vez para todo…- se incorporó.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba lentamente.

______________________________________________________---

Llegué a mi casa preocupado, imaginaba lo que me esperaba, otra vez, traté de pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos pero me estaba esperando en mi habitación, con un vaso de vodka en la mano, traté de explicarle que solo había sido un tonto jueguito con papeles, que no había pasado nada más, obviamente omití lo de la playa, no tenía porqué enterarse. No me dejó hablar, y pasó lo que siempre pasa cuando esta con un par de grados de alcohol en el cuerpo… no se que duele más, si las heridas que dejó en mi cuerpo, o el hecho de que mi propio padre a veces me trate como basura.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta fui a abrirla no sé si había alguien más en casa, quizás mi madre andaba con amigas, Jared con su novia y mi padre seguramente se había ido a beber a un bar con los veteranos de siempre. Cuando la vi en mi puerta deseé que no hubiese venido, no quería que me viera así, tampoco quería preocuparla más, no era su problema… no tenía por qué hacerse cargo de él, le señalé que debía guardar silencio porque si mi padre aún estaba ahí las cosas empeorarían, la llevé a mi habitación, sabía que me diría algo, traté de ocultar lo que había pasado, le dije que había sido un accidente, obviamente no me creyó, sabia la verdad, no sacaba nada con ocultárselo.

Me llevó hacia mi cama y me hizo escuchar una canción, debo admitir que me emocione pero… lo oculté bastante bien, le ofrecí algo de beber y cuando llegué a la habitación la vi salir de mi baño con el botiquín, me senté sobre la cama y empezó a curar las heridas de mi cara… la verdad, se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por ti.

_______________________________________________-----

-No te muevas, Seeley… acabaré metiéndote alcohol en el ojo- limpiaba con cuidado su herida.

-No puedo controlarlo… está frío…-

-¿Sabes qué me dijo mi abuelo antes de salir de casa?- él a penas le prestó atención, sólo se movía y se movía, pero merecía la pena hablar de algo divertido- Me dijo… "¿Llevas protección?"- rió- ¿Tú crees, Boothy? ¡¡Mi abuelo!!-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué tipo de protección?... ¿Necesitas protección para algo?- le preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué protección va a ser, Seeley? Le he dicho que salía con un amigo, y me lo ha soltado como si nada…-

-¡¡Dios mío!! Debe estar pensando lo peor de mí… ¡¡Y ni siquiera nos conocemos!!-

-Eh, eh, eh…- le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos- No piensa nada de nadie, simplemente es mi abu protector.- sonrió- Si te conociera… me mandaría a casarme contigo de inmediato-

-¿Y tú?... ¿Te casarías conmigo si te lo pidiera?...- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Sí!- dijo de inmediato.

-Me alegro… es bueno saberlo, ya sé que si te lo pido no vas a rechazarme- le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla lentamente.

-Oh mmm vaya… puedo cambiar de opinión ¡Listillo!-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no cambies de opinión?- ahora besó su cuello.

-Pues… no lo creo…- suspiró. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y supo que aquello comenzaba a significar algo- ….posiblemente… -

-Mmm ¿Ya te convencí?...- le preguntó antes de volverla a besar en los labios.

Estaba nerviosa. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura y mis caderas, y sus labios… Dios…. sus labios acaparaban mi escote, ese pequeño escote que tenía mi blusa morada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, como parar. Tampoco quería que interpretase aquello como un rechazo. No era así, quería acostarme con él, pero también quería que antes supiera la situación.

-Seeley…- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mmm?- le dijo antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-¡Dios mío!... lo siento… yo… no debí…- le dijo mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de ella.

-Seeley… no… no pasa nada. No quería hacerte pensar que has hecho mal. Me encantaba… pero…antes quiero que sepas algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿Es algo malo?...-

-No- sonrió- Es vergonzoso. No sé cómo decirte… - miró hacia el suelo- …es que yo… nunca…- negó con la cabeza- Nunca me he acostado con nadie.-

-Hey… no tienes por qué avergonzarte-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla-¿Y…tu quieres que yo…?...¿De verdad?... porque si no quieres no hay problema…-

-No, Seeley. Yo quiero. Pero no aquí y ahora. ¿Podemos buscar un sitio y hacer del momento algo especial?-

-Sí, haremos que sea especial- le sonrió dulcemente- Creo… que hay algo que debes saber…-

-¿Y qué es?-

-No voy a mentir… yo ya me he acostado con chicas… pero… ninguna de ellas era virgen y… yo… no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos.

-No importa, Seeley. Estoy segura de que no me harás daño.-

-Solo prométeme que si te sientes incómoda o no quieres hacerlo me lo dirás…-

-Te lo diré- se acercó hacia él y selló la conversación con un beso.

_______________________________________________-----

El alcohol estaba frío, y ardía, pero me daba igual, si ella va a curar mis heridas siempre ¡¡soy capaz de lanzarme de un edificio!!, cuando me contó que lo que le había dicho su abuelo y me quedé de piedra, ¿Qué pensará de mi? ¡¡Qué soy un depravado!!, y eso que aún no nos conocemos, ¿Cómo lo miraré a la cara si me lo presenta?, simplemente moriré de vergüenza…

Me dijo que sí se casaría conmigo si se lo propusiera, creo que soy el hombre más feliz de este planeta… ¿Y si le pidiera que se casara conmigo ahora lo haría?, borré de inmediato esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no estamos en edad, pero si lo estuviéramos sin duda se lo pediría, tal vez estoy loco… pero no me importa.

Las cosas empezaron a subir de tono una vez que la besé y nos dejamos caer en mi cama, si en MI cama, jamás pensé que llegaría este día, traté de controlarme lo que más pude, pero no soy de fierro, en algún momento tendría que caer, por suerte eso no sucedió, cuando escuché mi nombre supe que estaba mal ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Y si ella no quería y yo la estaba obligando sin querer?... me alejé lo más rápido que pude ignorando el dolor de las heridas en mi estómago, tenía que alejarme de ella… no quería hacerle daño. Cuando me dijo que nunca había estado con un chico me sentí peor que antes, no la merecía, yo ya he estado con varias chicas, pero ninguna de ellas era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo, no sé qué hacer, no quiero estropearlo todo…

**_____________________________________________________----**

**N/A: Reviews????**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A 1: MALDITO QUE SE CREE QUE PUEDE VENIR A CAMBIARME AL FIK Y SUBIR LO QUE SE LE ANTOJA!!!!!**

**Me enojé primero me aparece como que la pag no existe y luego esto, no sé como sucedió, xq los caps de ese fik de Emily y David los borré hace 500 años!!!!**

**N/A 2: Oh my effin gosh!! ****Cinco comentarios más y llegamos a los cincuenta!!! Y eso que pensamos que quizás no les gustaría el fic!!! Pues ya vemos que no… :D mil gracias por los comentarios…**

**Hace un frio horrible, allá en Valencia (España) y aquí en Viña del mar (Chile), se nos congelan los deditos… pero mientras no se nos congele el cerebro, seguiremos escribiendo…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 7

Otro nuevo día de clase. Acabábamos de llegar al instituto. Era la primera hora y, por norma general, mis compañeros siempre suelen estar atendiendo. Esta vez era yo la que no atendía. Mi mirada se dirigía hacia Seeley. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido días antes; su situación con su padre y sí, claro, todo lo relacionado con su habitación. Aclaramos cuando sería el momento y estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas que llegara el fin de semana. Mi abuelo se marchaba tres días por el fallecimiento de una prima suya, a bastantes kilómetros de aquí, y yo evidentemente no podía ir por culpa de ese largo trabajo que nos esperaba a Seeley y a mí, ese trabajo de ciencias… y el otro, el de anatomía. Creo que él también quería que llegase el viernes; es bastante obvio, sabe mejor lo que se va a encontrar. Pero como siempre dicen, hacer el amor es una forma de demostrar que de verdad amas a esa persona, que quieres estar con ella, besarla, sentirla…

-Señorita Brennan- alzó la voz el profesor- ¿Podría decirme, usted que está tan atenta, qué es una reacción química?-

-Claro- sonrió- Una reacción química se produce al unir dos o más elementos y da como resultado un enlace entre átomos y con ello la formación de un compuesto químico.-

-Bien- se volvió hacia el encerado- Todos sabemos que las reacciones químicas están acompañadas de un cambio de energía…- siguió hablando.

Por suerte seguían sin pillarme. Mi único despiste, quizás, era estar enamorada. ¿Un momento? ¿Estoy enamorada? Pero eso es bueno… Saqué la libreta y arranqué una hoja de papel., escribí y se la pasé a Seeley con mucho cuidado de que no me vieran. Había aprendido a enviar notas sin que nadie se enterase.

"_¿Sabes una cosa? No lo había visto hasta ahora. Estoy enamorada de ti."_

"_¿Sabes otra cosa?... Te amo más que a mi propia vida (L)"_

"_¿Tanto? Jo…Boothy… no me quito de la cabeza el fin de semana. Necesito que llegue."_

"_Paciencia… ya llegará… (K)!"_

___________________________________________-

Miércoles… dos días más y será viernes, estoy nervioso… MUY nervioso, creo que el profesor está hablando sobre reacciones químicas, la verdad no lo sé ni me interesa, mi cabeza está en la luna pero, aun estando en la luna está llena de pensamientos sobre cierta personita que está sentada exactamente a mi lado y que al parecer tampoco está prestando mucha atención a la clase, debe estar tan o más nervosa que yo…

La vi escribir en un papel y sonreí, obvio que era para mí ¿Para quién mas si no?, cuando lo leí mi corazón dejó de latir… ¡¡Estaba enamorada de mi!! ¡¡DE MI!!... wow… se lo respondí, sinceramente, porque yo también estoy enamorado de ella, lo descubrí hace un par de días, pero no había dicho nada, simplemente porque soy bastante estúpido con estas cosas, ahora más que nunca quiero que sea viernes, aunque mi cerebro baya a explotar con tanta tarea.

_________________________________________-

-¡¡Angie!!- la llamaba desde la puerta del gimnasio- ¡¡Angie!! ¿Puedes venir? Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué pasa Brenn?... ¿La estúpida te ha vuelto a molestar?...-

-No. Ven.- la sacó de allí de un tirón- Tengo que contarte algo- susurraba.

-¿Qué es?... ¿Es algún chisme jugoso?...-

-Te pido por favor que mantengas esto muuuuuy en secreto. ¿Vale?- soltó la mochila en el suelo y la miró- Estoy con Seeley.-

-Nadie lo sabrá… lo prometo…- le dijo- ¿Qué qué? ¿Con Seeley? ¿Seeley Booth? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-No te lo puedo explicar. La cuestión es…Angie, necesito consejo. Este fin de semana estaremos en mi casa y yo… - se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?...- le pregunto seriamente

-¿Qué problema hay? Tú haces esto continuamente. Escucha, Angie, él me quiere…-

-No hay ningún problema…es solo que me sorprende, acabas de decirme q sales con él… y ya me estas pidiendo consejos…-le dijo algo apenada-¿Estás tomando pastillas?-

-¿Qué? No. No tomo nada- miró hacia los lados- Mira, ya sé que llevamos poco tiempo pero… pero quiero que mi primera vez sea con él. ¿Crees que no debería hacerlo? Porque yo creo que sí.-

-¡Vaya! Creo… que te has enamorado…- le dijo sonriendo-No se trata de lo que yo crea o no, se trata de lo que tú quieras, si tu lo quieres yo… te apoyo completamente… solo que debes cuidarte ¿Vale?... soy muy joven para ser tía…-

-Descuida. Ahora tengo clase, pero te llamaré ¿Si? – la besó en la mejilla- Gracias, Angie.-

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- le dijo riendo.

_________________________________-

Después de hablar con Ángela, estaba mucho más tranquila. Ella siempre consigue relajarme, me ayuda mucho. Es de las mejores amigas que pueda tener, aunque eso sí, somos mundos completamente distintos. El transcurso de los siguientes días fue bastante rápido, ya que pasaba todas las tardes con Seeley. Y así, sin darme cuenta, llegó el viernes. Por la mañana estuve histérica, y por la tarde todavía más. Cuando él llegó a mi casa con la maleta, casi me da algo. ¡Es que era verdad! No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, pero me moría porque sucediera. Le invité a pasar y le indiqué un lugar donde poder dejar las cosas. Por suerte para él y para mí, la cama de mi habitación era bastante grande. Me senté en el borde mientras le miraba; nos sonreímos.

-Te voy a confesar que estoy nerviosa.- sonrió- Si fuera un postre, sería una gelatina…- rieron.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa- le sonrió- Aunque admito que yo también lo estoy-

-¿Quieres cenar algo? Emmm…puedes bajar y cogerte cualquier cosa de la nevera. Yo me quedaré cambiándome y eso…-

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No, no. Yo no tengo hambre.-

___________________________________________-

Es viernes, la semana ha pasado rapidísimo ¿será que cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartir se va mas rápido?... pero que fuese viernes no solo significaba que terminaba la semana y que tenía que pasar los días de descanso haciendo el hermoso y entretenidísimo trabajo de ciencias, no, también significaba que iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Temperance como lo habíamos acordado la semana anterior, los nervios se apoderan de mi, y de ella también, puedo notarlo…

Mis padres no se opusieron que pasara todo el fin de semana fuera de casa, mal que mal la razón principal era el bendito trabajo, de lo otro, no tenían por qué enterarse, metí las cosas en mi maleta y me fui a su casa, jamás había estado allí antes, era bonita y acogedora, me llevó a su habitación donde admitió que estaba nerviosa, yo traté de calmarla pero terminé admitiendo que también lo estaba…

Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich de queso y un jugo, me lo comí mientras miraba hacia el jardín, traté de calmarme mientras estaba ahí pero cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más ansioso, así que después de unos minutos subí a su habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí, Temperance estaba dormida sobre la cama, sonreí, era una imagen bastante tierna, se veía tan tranquila dormida que decidí no despertarla, la semana había sido agotadora, merecía descansar, busqué mi pijama en mi maleta y fui al baño a cambiarme, cuando volví la tapé con las sabanas y me metí junto a ella a su cama mientras la abrazaba, era perfecto, no había necesidad de apurar las cosas, con el solo hecho de estar abrazados y dormir juntos era feliz.

___________________________________________-

-Mmm- dio un par de vueltas en la cama y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Seeley- Ey… ¡Mierda!- se incorporó- ¿Me dormí?-

-Buenos días- le dijo sonriendo perezosamente- si… cuando llegué de la cocina estabas profundamente dormida-

-¿No me despertaste? Bueno, es obvio. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-Pues… porque estabas cansada… y te veías linda dormida-le sonrió

-Pero era nuestro momento.- se volvió a recostar, acariciando el pelo de su novio- Lo estaba deseando y me dormí sin darme cuenta… soy estúpida.-

-Da igual, puede ser hoy o mañana… no hay apuro…- le dijo mientas besaba su mejilla._ratando de comprobar a los ojos, no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso ante la situacistiratando de comprobar a los ojos, no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso ante la situacistino me encontraba en otro lugar_

-Bueno… entonces voy a darme una ducha y empezamos el trabajo ¿Vale?-

Y así lo hicimos. La verdad, fue el tiempo más divertido que he pasado con libros. Nuestras miradas de confusión, nuestras charlas opinando sobre Graham Bell y lo difícil que sería la vida sin teléfonos, nuestras risas al ver las fotos de ciertos científicos, nuestras conclusiones, y… ¿Por qué no? Nuestros momentos encima de la cama, saltando y peleando con las almohadas, como si fuéramos niños. No cambiaría ese día por nada. No cambiaría a Seeley por nada.

Y poco a poco llegó la noche. Cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, nos miramos a los ojos. Él dijo que si me miraba no hacía falta encender ninguna luz… ¡Claro! Soy una especie de linterna. Aunque correspondí ese comentario con un beso. Y ese beso llevó a otro, y a otro… hasta que sin darnos cuenta terminamos sobre las sábanas. Le detuve con una sonrisa. "No tan rápido" le susurré, "Espérame aquí" y entré en el baño. Allí me miré en el espejo, respiré hondo; deseaba estar entre sus brazos YA, pero no podía apresurarme tanto. Cogí algo muy importante del segundo cajón y volví a salir. Se lo enseñé mientras de un salto subía a la cama.

-No queremos ser padres aún ¿Verdad?- sonrió pícara, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo.

-Lo sé… aunque no me importaría tener un hijo contigo…- le sonrió

-Ni a mí, pero seguro que a mi abuelo y a tus padres, sí.- colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Seeley y le besó- Estoy lista.-

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?-

-Te quiero, Seeley. Ningún hombre, sólo contigo. ¿Te responde eso a la pregunta?-

-Sí…- la miró a los ojos- Yo también te quiero… y mucho…- le dijo antes de darle el beso más apasionado de toda su vida.

Después de unos cuantos besos que aseguraban que el ambiente estaba caldeado, me recostó sobre la cama. Extendió sobre mí sus labios, recorriendo cada rincón y cuando sus manos llegaron a mi espalda, el sujetador desapareció. Y más besos. Yo terminé de desnudarle con un poco de temor, no vergüenza; estaba, quizás, un poco asustada, pero era normal. Me dejé llevar, ese fue el consejo de Angie, y lo puse en práctica. Él iba despacio, era tierno, delicado, cariñoso… tenía todo lo necesario para que una primera vez funcionase a la perfección. El comienzo no dejó de ser incómodo; no podría describir lo que sentía, una mezcla de dolor y tensión que fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Seeley estaba muy atento conmigo.

Me preguntaba continuamente si estaba bien, y sí, realmente lo estaba. No dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento y eso me ayudaba a continuar. Cuando desapareció lo más molesto, llegó lo más maravilloso. Se apoderó de mí, me embriagó, me condujo, me enamoró aún más si cabía de ese chico que tanto había necesitado desde la primera vez que lo vi. Lo que parecía imposible, se hizo realidad. La sensación de compartirlo todo y formar parte de alguien a quien amas va más allá de lo que se puede explicar con palabras. Después de toda la espera, pude comprobar con certeza que al hacer el amor sólo hay espacio para dos personas y cuando esas dos personas se funden en una, se produce la reacción química más hermosa de todas.

-Tierra llamando a Boothy ¿Me recibes?- murmuró ella entre risas, recorriendo su torso con las uñas.

-¡Ajá!... ya veo sus intenciones señorita… ¿Piensa dejarme marcado para que ninguna chica se me acerque?-

-Si quisiera hacer eso te mordería.- se sentó sobre él.- Aunque a decir verdad, te tengo ganitas…- sonrió.

-Pues déjame informarte que si me marcas… estarás marcada también- le dijo- ¿Qué dirán tus amigas si te ven una marca justo aquí?- comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello.

-Que tengo un vampiro en casa…- rió, mirándole ahora a los ojos- Gracias Seeley.-

-No, no tienes porque darme las gracias… el que está agradecido aquí soy yo…-

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?-

-Por dejarme ser el primero…- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella se recostó sobre él sin decir nada. Guardando silencio durante unos minutos.

-Ningún hombre, sólo contigo- susurró.

_______________________________________________-

Jamás pensé que una odiosa tarea de ciencias sería tan entretenida, nos reímos y hablamos un montón, nos pegamos almohadazos y saltamos como dos niños pequeños sobre su cama, así se nos pasó la tarde, rápidamente llegó la noche y… otra vez comencé a ponerme nervioso, estaba claro que ya ninguno de los dos quería, ni podía, esperar más… le hice un comentario que me respondió con un beso, y ese beso llevó a otros y esos otros a muchos más hasta que nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, seguimos besándonos hasta que se levantó a buscar algo al baño, sabía lo que era, pero espere que volviera para comprobarlo.

La idea de tener hijos con ella se me vino a la mente, si tuviera que elegir alguien para tenerlos obviamente sería Temperance, nadie más… nos besamos otra vez y bueno… una cosa lleva a la otra, traté de ir lo más lento posible, quería demostrarle a través de mis acciones que de verdad la amaba, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tenía que ser perfecto, era su primera vez y como si fuera la mía también quería que fuera mágica… que fuera hermosa para los dos.

Le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, si se sentía incomoda y quería que parase, sabía que para las chicas era distinto, que a veces les dolía… y yo obviamente no quería hacerle daño, pero ella había prometido que me lo diría si era necesario… y no lo hizo, así que supuse que todo iba bien. Luego de eso todo cambió… era como estar soñando, era algo totalmente indescriptible… fue totalmente distinto a todo lo que había experimentado con mis ex novias, quizás cuando estás enamorado todo es más lindo y tiene un sabor distinto.

___________________________________________________________-

**N/A: y bien… Qué les pareció???... ya saben el botoncito les espera XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Bendito sean los viernes, y los jueves siiii, amé el final del cap de anoche lejos lejos!! Lo más emotivo y más comprometedor, si hasta Sweets lo notó y yo que pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas!!**

**Gracias por los comentarios :D ya superamos los 50!! Sean buenitas y hagan que lleguemos a 100! XD**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 8

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel día, tres semanas llenas de tareas, entrenamientos, y más tareas y más entrenamientos, aun así encontrábamos el tiempo para estar juntos, es que simplemente no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo alejados…

Hoy ya no hay que estudiar…¡¡Nos vamos de campamento!!, lo único malo que es todo el curso y hay personas con las que sinceramente no me gustaría pasar el fin de semana completo, aun así hay que disfrutarlo…

Tuvimos que levantarnos a las 4 am ¡¡A las 4!!, porque el autobús partía a las 5.30 desde la puerta del cole… como no me podía sentar con Tempi para no levantar sospechas, me fui con Jeremy aunque en el recorrido hacia el asiento me agarró Deborah para que me sentase con ella, pero no, ¿Para qué? Si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ya se lo he dicho mil veces.

Dormí literalmente todo el camino, se suponía que disfrutaría el paisaje, pero el sueño era más grande y si dormía podría disfrutar más de el campamento. Llegamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana, era un alboroto total, maletas por un lado, las tiendas por el otro, la comida no sé donde, en fin, habrá que organizarse.

-Bien, chicos, organizaros en las tiendas en grupos de cuatro.- ordenaba uno de los monitores.

-¿Vas a venirte conmigo?- preguntó Temperance en voz baja a Seeley. –Kate estará con Brian, así que no habrá problema.-

-Bueno… espera ¿Ella lo sabe?-

-No. Sólo Angie. Pero… como te parezca. Si quieres ponte con Jeremy y yo me pondré con las chicas.-

-No… yo quiero estar contigo-

-¿Entonces no pasa nada si se enteran Kate y Brian?-

-Por mí que se entere todo el mundo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Te tomo la palabra, Seeley.- sonrió.

-Y bien… ¿Dónde nos instalamos?-

____________________________________----------

Nos costó bastante tiempo el montaje de las tiendas. Por lo menos una hora. Pero cuando terminamos tuvimos recompensa… ¡¡caminando el resto de la mañana!! Lo de la recompensa, obviamente, era irónico. Me bebí las dos botellas de agua que llevaba y hasta Seeley me ofreció de la suya. Terminamos tirados sobre la hierba de un descampado, jadeantes, agotados; era inhumano hacernos andar tanto tiempo, sin descanso. Y allí justo sacamos la comida de nuestras mochilas y nos llenamos los estómagos. Al ser invierno, anochecía más bien temprano, y tuvimos que darnos prisa para poder volver al campamento.

A las tres nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha, de regreso. El monitor caminaba delante de todos nosotros y era difícil que en el final pudiéramos seguir sus instrucciones.

Tanto mirar hacia delante, hacia atrás, hacia los lados, hacia arriba… acabé mareada y en el suelo por culpa de un estúpido tropiezo, y no en el suelo limpio e impoluto del bosque, no, si no en el charco de barro más asqueroso que pudiera encontrar. ¡Un desastre! Seeley se acercó corriendo a ayudarme y cuando levantamos la vista… ¡Nada! Ni rastro. Todos nuestros compañeros habían desaparecido. Todos.

-¿Y la gente, Boothy?-

-Pues…-le dijo mirando hacia todos lados-¡¡Hace cinco segundos estaban aquí!!....¿Se los tragó la tierra o qué?-

-¿Y por qué no nos ha tragado a nosotros también? ¡Yo no quiero perderme, Seeley! ¡Y menos llena de barro!-

-¡¡Qué sé yo!!... quizás la tierra no nos quiere…-respondió algo nervioso- Encontraremos el camino ¿Vale?, no creo que sea tan difícil…-

-No. Ni tampoco puede haber nada peor…- y justo en ese momento, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado, comenzó a llover- Rectifico, Seeley, rectifico…- se miró la ropa.

-¡¡JA!!... lo que nos faltaba- murmuro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y cubría a su novia con ella-¿Para qué lado caminamos primero?-

-Pues…buff…¿A la derecha?-

-Bien… a la derecha entonces- le dijo abrazándola- ¿Tienes frío?-

-Estoy bien, gracias- le sujetó por la cintura.

___________________________________________-----------

¿No les bastó con hacernos caminar como burros toda la mañana y parte de la tarde? ¡¡NO!!, sino que también tenían que dejarnos abandonados literalmente en medio de la nada, para peor con Temperance llena de barro, ¡¡Esto es un complot!!.

Si pensábamos que eso ya era lo máximo… nos equivocamos totalmente… ¿Por qué? ¡¡Porque se ha puesto a llover como nunca antes en la historia!!... ya peor que eso, no creo que exista.

Caminamos hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha y luego para donde se nos dio la real gana porque más perdidos de lo que estábamos era imposible, y NADIE se ha dignado en venir a buscarnos, estábamos empapados y con frío… pero todo no podía ser tan malo… luego de horas vagando vimos a lo lejos una pequeña casita, si es que a eso se le podía llamar casita, una cabaña más bien, así que decidimos meternos ahí, estaba vacía, era eso o morir de hipotermia en medio de un estúpido bosque.

-Seeley… ¿Qué hacemos con la ropa? Deberíamos secarla un poco. Bueno, yo más bien meterla en la lavadora,.. ¡Pero es un poco complicado!-

-Veamos si funciona la lavadora… le dijo caminando hacia la cocina- quítatela y la lavamos… aquí hay un poco de detergente, pero no hay lavadora…- rió vencido- Da igual la lavaré de cualquier forma-

-Bien- se quedó en ropa interior, entregándole a él los pantalones y la camisa- Iré a ver si puedo encender la chimenea…-

-Veamos… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esto?- decía mientras comenzaba a fregar cuidadosamente los pantalones y luego la camisa.

-¡¡¡Seeley!!!- gritó- ¡Conseguí encender el fuego!-

-¡¡Ok… voy en un minuto con tu ropa!!-

-¡Eh!- apareció desde atrás, cubriéndole los ojos- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás empapado y vas a resfriarte… ¿Necesitas ayuda?- sonrió.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo… si- le sonrió- la camiseta está tan empapada que no quiere salir-

-Pero si ni siquiera lo has intentado…- rió, levantándola con cuidado hasta quitársela. Después le besó.- Creo que no ha estado tan mal perderse…-

-Eso lo dices ahora que estás aquí adentro- rió- Si estuviéramos aun allá afuera en medio de la nada sería distinto- acomodó la ropa cerca de la chimenea antes de sentarse en la alfombra.

-Seeley….estoy en ropa interior, fría, perdida en medio del bosque… pero contigo.- sonrió- Es la mejor forma de perderse.-

-Pues ven acá entonces… así se te quita el frío- le dijo invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-No hay nada ahora que me quite el frío…- sonrió.

-¿Segura?- la abrazó.

-Un chocolate caliente y un baño… difícilmente encontrarlo aquí.-

-Difícil…. Pero…- le dijo buscando en su mochila- Tengo chocolates, agua y unos sándwiches que me hizo mi madre esta mañana… y aquí hay unas mantas con las que podrías cubrirte-

-Vente aquí abajo conmigo, Seeley- susurró, tapándose completamente.

-¿Crees que nos estén buscando?- le preguntó mientras se metía entre las mantas y la abrazaba...

-Seeley…¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó de repente.

-Depende…¿Es una pregunta o una propuesta?- le sonrió- Diría que sí a la primera… y a la segunda también-

-Es que va en serio. Te lo digo, o mejor, te lo propongo ahora.- se colocó boca abajo, con los brazos apoyados en el suelo y mirando a su novio fijamente- Se que es una locura… ¡nosotros! ¡con nuestra edad y a punto de terminar el instituto!-

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Sí- asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces casémonos- Le dijo antes de besarla dulcemente.

-¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¿No piensas que la caída me ha provocado una locura transitoria? Si mi abuelo se entera de esto, me mata.-

-De verdad… ¿A caso no recuerdas que te lo pregunté yo primero?- la miro fijamente a los ojos- Yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…-

_______________________________________________________----

Estaba tan empapada cuando llegamos a la cabaña esa que le pedí que se quitara la ropa para meterla en la lavadora… pero claro ¡¡Obviamente NO había lavadora!!, así que igualmente comencé a fregarla con lo que había, no podía dejar que anduviera vestida con barro, me ayudó a quitarme la camiseta, estaba tan concentrado lavando su ropa que ni me acordé que yo también estaba completamente empapado.

Nos sentamos en la chimenea, busqué en mi mochila y encontré varias cosas para comer, por lo menos nos durarían hasta que alguien se dignase a venir a buscarnos, nos tapamos con las mantas, abrazados, para mantener el calor, la chimenea estaba encendida así que no moriríamos de frío y seguramente en un par de horas nuestra ropa estaría completamente seca y podríamos volver a usarla.

Me sorprendió preguntándome si quería casarme con ella, ¡¡Claro que quería!! Ya lo habíamos comentado aquel día en mi habitación, pero esa vez fue todo en broma, ahora parecía totalmente en serio, le pregunté si realmente quería casarse conmigo, y cuando me respondió que sí, no me lo creía, quiero casarme de verdad, quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella y no me importa que el resto piense que nos apresuramos demasiado o que definitivamente estamos locos.

__________________________________________________________-

-¿Crees que está mal que aquí….ya sabes...recordemos ese día en tu habitación?- sonrió pícara.

-Veamos…- le sonrió- Estamos solos… en una cabaña… en medio de la nada… está lloviendo y no hay señales de que alguien se apiade de nosotros y venga a buscarnos así que… no estaría nada de mal…-

-Bien porque… lo echo un poco de menos- se acercó más hacia él- Y ahora puedes conocer el lado escondido de Temperance Brennan- rió.

-¿A sí?... y yo que pensé que eras una niña inocente…- rió

Esta vez tomé yo la iniciativa. No me consideraba una experta en el tema, a penas lo habíamos hecho una vez, pero algo en mi interior tenía la valentía de probar cosas distintas. Estuvimos besándonos bastante rato antes de ese "momento"; me encantaba recorrer cada rincón de su boca, de sus labios… me gustaba saborear esos indescriptibles y eternos besos que nos entregábamos mutuamente y que hacían que cualquiera de los pasados quedase todavía más atrás. A penas tuvimos ni que desnudarnos. ¡Ya lo estábamos! Así que concentramos nuestros esfuerzos en cosas más interesantes… como por ejemplo, en aprovechar las horas encerrados en esa casita de "cartón" con chimenea donde habíamos ido a parar. En esta ocasión, creo que podría describirlo comparándolo con un terremoto. Recuerdo movimientos atrevidos e intensos, besos fogosos y desinhibidos, caricias ardientes y profundas… lo que me hizo comprender que la primera, aunque no la olvidase nunca, no fue ni sería la mejor.

-Boothy- susurró Temperance envolviéndose con la manta y acercándose a la ventana- Ha parado de llover.-

-¿Quieres que salgamos a recorrer los alrededores en busca del campamento o esperamos que nos encuentren?- preguntó él mientras comprobaba si su ropa ya se había secado.

-Ha estado bien ¿No?- sonrió, mirándole ahora.

-¿Bien?... Más que bien…- le sonrió- ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-Sí, venga, vamos a comer algo…-

____________________________________________________-

¿Quién dijo que la primera vez siempre era la mejor?... pues yo, Seeley Booth, puedo declarar con certeza que ésta fue mejor que cualquier otra que haya tenido anteriormente, no tengo palabras para describirla, la vez anterior fue todo bastante tierno, cariñoso y cuidadoso, esta fue completamente distinta Temperance Brennan si que tiene su lado escondido, de eso no se dude.

Había parado de llover, pero decidimos quedarnos donde estábamos, quizás se ponía a llover inesperadamente otra vez y era mejor seguir aquí que perdernos más, además después de todas estas horas ¿Cómo alguien no nos va a extrañar?... ya se están tardando bastante en encontrarnos.

Comimos un poco de lo que había en mi mochila y el resto lo dejamos para más tarde por si aún seguíamos ahí, nunca se sabe… aproximadamente cerca de una hora después vimos por la ventana a uno de nuestros monitores son un tipo que seguramente sería un guardabosques acercarse hacia la casita, afortunadamente ya estábamos totalmente secos y vestidos… nos reímos de la situación, lo bueno es que por fin se habían dignado de venir a rescatarnos.

**________________________________________________________________--**

**N/A: el botoncito los llama, no lo hagan esperar XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Si encuentran corto el cap ES CULPA DE PEPE Y DANILO que me presionan XD jajajajajja**

**De lo bueno poco no?**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 9

-¿Qué pasó? Venga, Tempi, cuenta…-

-¿Pero qué tengo que contar, Kate?-

-¡Los detalles!-

-Comimos, hablamos, dormimos…-

-Claro…- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa especial- exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que comiste? ¿De qué hablaste y como dormiste?-

-¡¡Angie!!- la miró sonriendo- ¿De verdad creéis que, perdidos como estábamos, tendríamos la cabeza para pensar en algo más?-

-¿En algo más?- preguntó Emma - ¿Acaso tu sabes algo que nosotras no Angie?-

-No. Evidentemente Ángela no sabe nada. ¡Dejar de hurgar, cotillas!-

-Pero… estuviste horas encerradas con él… ¡¡¿Cómo no vas a tener nada interesante que contarnos?!!-

-Vale, está bien. Me rindo… - se acercó a ellas expectante, como quien va a contar una gran noticia- Estábamos en ropa interior, bajo las mantas, cerca del calor de la chimenea y él… ¡Se quedó dormido! Así, tal cual os lo cuento.-

-¡¡Oh por Dios creo que me va a dar un infarto!!- dijo Emma exageradamente- Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar… definitivamente no lo dejo dormir- Ángela rió ante tal comentario.

Mientras las chicas me interrogaban, yo pensaba en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tan sólo estaba a unos metros de mí y ya lo echaba de menos. Era demasiado.

-Sí, tío.- hablaba Jeremy- No va conmigo pero es tan linda… seguramente le pida una cita.- decía refiriéndose a Emma, la amiga de Temperance.- ¿Y tú? Después de haberte quedado encerrado con Tempi… ¿Seguís siendo sólo amigos?- rió.

-Emm…- balbuceó- ¿Quieres que le pida a Tempi que te ayude con su amiga?- le dijo

-Estaría bien, pero he preguntado yo primero-

-¿Preguntado qué?-

-Tú y Temperance. Sé que últimamente estabais muy juntos y el roce hace el cariño…preguntaba si ya hay cariño.-

-Somos muy buenos amigos- sonrió

-El derecho a roce existe. Está bien. Amigos con beneficios.- rió.

¿Amigos con beneficio? ¡JA!... si tan solo supiera que somos bastante más que eso, y bastante más que cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera cruzar por la mente. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, seguramente sus amigas la estarían interrogando…

-Bueno ¿Sabéis? Tenéis razón.-

-¿Qué tenemos razón? ¡Esto es un milagro!...- rió Emma

-¿Segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza con algo?- le preguntó Ángela también riendo.

-Lo admito. ¿Contentas? Seeley y yo somos… algo más que amigos. Tenemos una relación. Una relación que me gustaría que se quedara aquí… y no miro a nadie- recorría a sus amigas con la mirada.

-¡¡WOW!!- dijo Emma – ¡Me lo has ganado!- rió- Da igual, aún me queda Jeremy… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?-

-Cuatro meses. A ver si podéis ser discretas, chicas. Si cierta gente se entera… voy a tener problemas, y me gustaría acabar el curso sin ningún disgusto.-

-¡¡Tres meses y no nos dijiste nada!!-

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ángela- Nadie se enterará-

.

___________________________________----

Ya eran tarde, tenía frio y bastante sueño así que me fui a mi tienda, me despedí de Jeremy prometiéndole ayuda con Emma apenas llegáramos de vuelta a clases, al parecer las chicas seguían conversando animadamente mientras Brian trataba de dormir, entré a la tienda sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Se que estás, Seeley.- sonrió Temperance, girando la cabeza.

-Lo siento- sonrió- No quería interrumpir-

-No interrumpes, las chicas ya se iban. ¿A qué si?-

-Yo no,Tempi-

-Bueno, Kate, tú duermes aquí. Pero las demás…- las miró.

-Claro… si… ya nos íbamos…-

-Buenas noches… nos vemos mañana- dijo Ángela mientras apresuraba a Emma para que saliera de la tienda.

-Has tardado un montón- tiró de su camiseta- ¿Me das un beso?-

-Mmm si…- le dijo acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios-Un momento… nos pueden ver Kate y Brian…-

-No importa- terminó ella ese beso- Creo que ya lo saben-

-Entonces ven acá- le dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

-Mmm vaya veo que me echabas de menos.- rió- ¿Nos acostamos? A dormir me refiero...-

-Si… mucho ¿Tu me extrañaste?...¡¡Obvio que a dormir!! ¿A qué mas va a ser?- rió

-A nada más, claro. Sólo podemos dormir aquí.- le besó de nuevo- Yo también te extrañé-

-¿Qué dijeron tus amigas cuando les contaste?- preguntó mientras acomodaba su saco de dormir.

-Hubieron reacciones varias- sonrió- Emma apenada porque te ha perdido, pero aún le queda Jeremy; Angie ya lo sabía; Kate, bueno…se alegra… y bien.-

-¿Emma apenada?- rió- Bueno… que le guste Jeremy ya es un adelanto-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Está enamorada de él desde que llegamos!-

-Eso es bueno… Jeremy me acaba de confesar que le gusta…-

**N/A: se los dije… cortísimo, vayan a quejarse con pepe y Danilo XD o simplemente le dan al botón verde y nos hacen felices y así escribimos más, ven? REACCIÓN EN CADENA!! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Vieron el cap de Bones anoche? OMG!! No paraba de reir!! Estuvo buenísimo…**

**Moriré me duele todo, literalmente XD**

**Gracias por los comentarios… falta poquito para ser felices cuando lleguemos a los 100 :D**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 10

El campamento había terminado y la semana empezó con más fuerza que nunca. Yo me sentía un poco mal, había pasado la noche de vuelta en cama y con fiebre, un resfriado por culpa de la salida accidentada dos días atrás. Ahora, ya miércoles, había mejorado. Todos comenzaban a preparar la fiesta del guante. Cada trimestre, en el instituto, se organizaba una fiesta de disfraces por motivos simplemente lúdicos; yo no tenía ni idea cual sería mi atuendo esta vez. Salí el jueves a comprarlo. Después de recorrerme cuatro tiendas y dos manzanas encontré el más especial, el más original, el más bonito… princesa de la edad media; un vestido largo y elegante, que mezclaba colores como el rojo y el turquesa y se complementaba con un antifaz lleno de brillantina, precioso. Me recordaba, sin duda, a la obra del fantasma de la ópera.

-¿Le vas a pedir a Seeley que vaya contigo a la fiesta?- preguntó Emma.

-Claro. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes quién será tu acompañante?-

-Pues…- se sonrojó- Jeremy me ha pedido salir… y quizás vayamos juntos…-

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Sabía que al final caería rendido a tus encantos, Emma!.-

-Yo también lo sabía- rió- Vas a ir con Seeley entonces ¿No se supone que no querías que se enterasen de tu relación?-

-Eso es un problema existencial difícil de resolver. Además, tarde o temprano lo sabrán… ¿No crees? Si es temprano, pues mira…-

-Pues ya sabes… si la estúpida te hace algún problemita, solo llámanos y no querrá volver a molestar en su vida- rió a carcajadas.

-Gracias, Emma Lo tendré presente.-

_________________________________________________________-

Viernes. Ocho de la tarde. La entrada del instituto está a rebosar de disfraces originales, provocativos, dulces, divertidos, encantadores y más. Estaba dispuesta a entrar y esperar a Seeley donde él me dijo. No sé si era mi vestido o qué, pero las miradas del grupo "popular" se centraron en mí como espadas recién afiladas y casi dolían como si apuñalasen. Yo seguí hacia delante. Como me solía decir mi madre: nunca mires atrás, ni si quiera cuando te olvides de algo. Y así lo hice, hasta que escuché un par de silbidos. Me giré por si era alguna de las chicas.

-¡Eh princesa!- murmuraron con cierta ironía- ¿Dónde dejaste al príncipe encantador? ¡¡No me lo digas!! Se convirtió en rana al mirarte.- todos rieron.

-Creo que deberías mirarte al espejo, pequeño sapo. Quizás te sorprendas de lo que puede suceder.-

-Ohhhh, vaya, y se pone chulita…-

-Creo que eso os va más a vosotros.-

-¿De qué vas?-

-Es evidente… de lo que soy. Bastante más inteligente que tú, aunque duela.-

-¿A qué te callamos esa boca, imbécil?-

-Hey Peter…¿A quién le dices imbécil?- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa burlona.

-A la princesita doña remilgos, obviamente. Que debería de haberse quedado en casa estudiando-

-Mal… cariño, ¿Quieres que le cuente a tus amiguitos que no eres capaz de terminar lo que empiezas?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pero bueno, Angie! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Esto no va contigo, va con ella- señaló a Brennan con el dedo, amenazante- Quizá cenicienta se cree con el derecho de insultarme y quedarse tan ancha, pero las cosas no funcionan así…-

-No era un insulto, era un hecho.- argumentó Temperance.

-¿Y sigue?-

-Ella, como la llamas tu tiene nombre, y es amiga mía… además se perfectamente que has sido tú el que ha iniciado todo esto-

-¿De qué lado estás? No se puede andar en los dos bandos. Y simplemente le decíamos a la princesita lo bien que le queda el disfraz…-

-¿Tienes algún problema con la princesa Peter?- le dijo Seeley que acababa de aparecer entre la multitud.

-Sí, tío, y bastante grave. ¿Crees que viene acompañada?-todos rieron de nuevo.

-Si… viene acompañada…¿Porqué?... ¿Esperabas que viniera sola para hacerle algo?- lo miró desafiante- ¿Tan gallina eres?-

-¿Yo? ¿Hacerle algo?- rió- Esperaba que tú me ayudases un poco…-

-¿A si?... ¿Y qué tienes en mente?-

-No sé, jugar un poquito con ella, darle donde más le duele… es nuestra listilla favorita.-

-Seeley…-habló ahora Temperance- Déjalo ¿Vale? No merece la pena.-

-Dame un segundo…- le dijo a ella, luego se dirigió a Peter- Te vuelvo a pillar molestándola y te las verás conmigo ¿Me oíste?-

-Espera, espera, espera…-rió escandaloso- ¿Vas con ella?- miró su disfraz-El zorro y…¿La zorra? Jajajaja. ¡Qué irónico!

-Vamos a ver si ahora te vas a seguir riendo- le dijo antes de lanzarlo contra la pared.

-¡¡Seeley!!- gritó ella.

-Eh, eh, chicos- un profesor se acercó a separarlos- Aquí no se permiten peleas ¿Escucháis? Una más y a la calle los dos.-

___________________________________________________________________-

Iba casi corriendo entrando al cole, si me paraba un minuto llegaría atrasado y con toda la multitud que había en la entrada seguro no encontraría a Tempi, pero cuando estaba ahí vi a mi grupito, seguramente estaban molestando a alguien otra vez ¿Es que nunca se cansan?, vi a Ángela y supe inmediatamente que no podía ser nada bueno, que ella estuviera ahí solo significaba una cosa…

Le pregunté a Peter que problema tenía con Temperance, y obviamente no tenía ninguno ¿Qué problema podía tener con ella si a ella no le interesaba ninguno de esos estúpidos?, solo por molestar, y él sabía lo que me irritaba cuando se ponían a insultar a los chicos que no eran "como nosotros", según decían ellos.

Me provocó hasta que le dejé en claro que si la volvía a molestar se las vería conmigo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella veníamos juntos y lanzó ese estúpido comentario, que si no hubiese sido por que llegó un profesor a pararnos le parto la cara por imbécil.

Trate de calmarme, la adrenalina corría literalmente por mis venas, la próxima vez que alguno de esos estúpidos se les ocurra molestarla no habrá absolutamente nadie quien me detenga. La miré y me acerqué a ella, no iba a dejar que nadie, NADIE, le hiciera daño.

-Ey, Seeley… no deberías…- él la detuvo poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios- Sólo digo que por favor no te metas en problemas.

-Si se meten contigo se las verán conmigo… me da igual si me expulsan del colegio o no…-

-No digas eso. Sólo te causaría problemas. Y yo no quiero eso, cielo, yo no quiero ser un problema para ti…-

-Me llamaste cielo…- le besó la mejilla- escúchame bien…. Jamás serás un problema para mí-

________________________________________________________________-

Después de que Seeley se mostrara tan protector conmigo, entramos. El ambiente estaba cargadísimo de humo y la sala a rebosar de gente. Cada lugar, cada rincón, estaban ocupados; nosotros dos nos mantuvimos alejados del resto, bailando. A esas alturas…Deborah ya se habría enterado de la magnífica e increíble noticia. ¿Seeley y yo? ¿Yo y Seeley? Una auténtica locura, una barbaridad, una catástrofe…pensaría, De hecho, la única vez que nos la cruzamos nos miró con cara de pocos amigos. La envidia siempre corroe a quien no considera bueno lo que tiene, sino lo que tienen los demás; lección número dos del libro de mamá. Cuando todo se tranquilizó salimos a dar una vuelta. Cogidos de la cintura paseábamos por los caminos del parque, alrededor del mismo instituto.

-Necesitaré que trepes a mi ventana alguna noche, señor Zorro.- sonrió.

-¿A sí? Pues en ese caso me visto de… ¡¡Spiderman!!- rió- Y me trepo por donde quieras-

-Claro- se detuvieron y ella le besó- Ese traje ceñidito te quedaría tanto o igual de bien que este- rió- ¿Dónde me llevarás, cielo?-

-Más que bien, el trajecito me quedaría algo…¿Cómo llamarlo?...¿Afeminado?- rió- ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

-Al fin del mundo contigo. A cualquier sitio, a tu lado. Siempre que me digas, me recuerdes, que estás de mí enamorado…- sonrió- Vaya poema más cursi, jajaja,-

-Pues vámonos al fin del mundo… Te casas conmigo y nos vamos- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, es verdad. ¿Dónde nos casaremos? ¿Cuándo?-

-Me da lo mismo el lugar… ¿Quieres que esperemos hasta terminar el cole o cumplir los dieciocho? –

-¿Para qué esperar?-

-No sé… solo preguntaba… Dime cuando quieres y lo hacemos…-

-En un par de semanas. Y lejos. Tiene que ser en un lugar alejado.-

-¿Qué te parece en la playa de la otra vez en…mm… tres semanas?-

-Hecho.- sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo de nuevo.

**______________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: yo también quiero un Spiderman XD pero si trepa para llegar a mi ventana seguro muere antes de llegar a ella :D------- el BOTOOOONNNN ******


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: bien… viernes, otro capi**

**PORFAVOR NO NOS MATEN, NI NOS ODIEN…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 11

El tiempo pasaba rápido. Veloz. Sin a penas darme cuenta. El curso adelantaba y en poco tiempo estaríamos a punto de finalizarlo. Yo llevaba unos ocho días un poco decaída, con nauseas y dolor de cabeza. Las clases se me estaban haciendo como un camino cuesta arriba y cada vez más sentía que no sería capaz de atravesarlo con éxito. Fue otro nuevo día de asistencia a las torturas personales del profesor Fox. Biología. Nos explicaba las fases de la mitosis. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía concentrarme. Los nervios comenzaban a atacarme, pues al día siguiente, sábado, me casaba con Seeley. Una locura, sí, pero así es el amor. Y en medio de un dictado de apuntes, mi bolígrafo cayó al suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo y por poco caigo junto a él.

-Profesor Fox, ¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor?-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Quiero mojarme la cara, no me siento bien.-

-Claro, Brennan. Le doy permiso.-

_____________________________________________________________________--

Rápidamente habían pasado las tres semanas y mañana sería uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, sé que es una locura, que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pero ¿Porqué esperar?, la mayoría de las personas se casa tarde porque no encuentra a la persona correcta, y yo ya la encontré, así que no tengo porqué seguir esperando.

Su bolígrafo cayó al suelo y cuando intento recogerlo perdió un poco el equilibrio, pidió permiso para ir al baño y salió rápidamente del salón, solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la clase, ella no regresaba, así que cuando sonó el timbre guardé mis cosas y las de ella y me dirigí hacia el baño de chicas más cercano y esperé pacientemente a que saliera.

-Seeley…- le rozó la mano al salir y sonrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Estás bien?... te veo bastante pálida…-le dijo preocupado- te llevaré al doctor esta tarde-

-No, no, estoy bien. Son los nervios, cielo. Me destrozan. Mañana es un día importante…-

-Lo sé… pero me sentiría mejor si fuéramos-

-Seeley…-

Le miré y guardé silencio. La idea que me rondaba por la cabeza era mucho más preocupante que la felicidad del día siguiente. La visita con el doctor sólo confirmaría algo que yo no quería saber, o quizás no. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en esos momentos? Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora y le besé.

-Tengo la solución. ¿Me acompañas por la tarde y hablamos?-

-Está bien…- le sonrió

_________________________________________________________________-

Me tenía bastante preocupado, no iba negarlo, sabía que estaría nerviosa, yo también lo estaba, y bastante, pero hace días que estaba más pálida de lo normal y había dejado de comer, pensó que no lo notaría… ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo si me la paso pendiente de ella todo el día?.

Tuvimos un par de clases esa tarde, donde estuvo bastante más callada de lo habitual, luego de que terminamos decidimos irnos a su casa, aún estaba media pálida, así que era preferible que descansara o si no mañana no podríamos casarnos.

Su abuelo no estaba así que subimos a su habitación sin ningún problema ni contratiempos, nos sentamos en la cama y estuvimos un buen rato en silencio.

-Ahora viene la parte del…tenemos que hablar, Seeley- le miró.

-Hablemos- la miró a los ojos- ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?... es eso…¿Verdad?-

-No seas bobo, cielo- se levantó a coger su bolso y sacó de él una bolsa de una farmacia, después le mostró lo que había dentro- ¿Me entiendes? Tengo mucho miedo…-

-Eso… ¿Es lo que estoy pensando que es?...-

-Correcto. Son diez días de retraso. Diez días que llevo temblando por el resultado de este test que acabo de comprar esta mañana.-

-Bien…- Respiró hondo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo… lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Te lo agradezco mucho, cariño.- apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio. No tenía fuerzas ni valor para separarse. En realidad no tenía valor para hacer funcionar aquel aparato que decidiría su destino.

-Ok… vamos a hacerlo…- la abrazó mas fuerte aun- Enfrentaremos esto juntos ¿vale?-

Asentí con la cabeza y desaparecí dentro del baño. Aquel portador de buenas noticias podría ser, en este caso, el desencadenante de un millón de problemas. ¿Un bebé? ¿Ahora mismo? ¡¡Locura!! Pero no una locura como la de la boda, que no afectará nada más que a nuestros corazones. Un embarazo, ahora mismo, puede ser el fin de muchas cosas y el principio de muchas otras. Bebé, bebé, bebé…aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez durante los dos minutos que debía esperar el resultado. Que no sea rosa, que no sea rosa…y esperé. Dos largos minutos. ¿El color? ¡ROSA! El predictor cayó al suelo. Lo solté. Embarazada. Total y absolutamente embarazada. Y un total y absoluto error. Las lágrimas me salían solas y cuando salí Seeley me acogió entre sus brazos. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, sobre la cama. Una hora, quizás dos, en silencio, sin decir nada.

-Lo único que hemos hecho mal hasta ahora, cariño- le susurró algo más calmada.

-Lo sé… lo siento… es mi culpa- suspiró- Te he arruinado la vida-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dime que estás bromeando, Seeley!- le dio con la mano en el pecho- No digas ninguna chorrada, esto lo hemos hecho los dos, era nuestra responsabilidad y lo sigue siendo…- se tocó la tripa un poco extrañada- Soy joven. Tú también. Pero cargaremos con esto como personas adultas. Juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque te quiero, Seeley, y la única forma en la que podrías arruinar mi vida es no dejándome vivirla a tu lado…-

-Perdón- le dijo algo apenado- Pero… no pude evitar pensar que quizás… quizás no querrías tenerlo…-

-Esa es una solución rápida y fácil, cielo. Yo no soy inteligente para eso.- sonrió ahora- Haré lo que pueda. ¿Sabes? Lo que pueda para no tener que deshacerme él. No quiero pasar por ahí.-

-Gracias…- le dijo algo emocionado – Vamos a estar bien… lo prometo-

__________________________________________________________________-

Un test de embarazo, dios, era esa la fuente del problema, de sus decaídas, los mareos, las idas al baño… la abracé, no estaba sola en esto.

¿Dos minutos?... claro dos minutos, parecían diez, y aun no salía del baño, ¿Qué haríamos si de verdad estaba embarazada?, esto cambiaba totalmente las cosas, cambiaría nuestra vida, sobre todo la de ella. Cuando salió del baño estaba llorando, se me rompió el corazón al verla tan triste y eso solo significaba una cosa, en nueve meses más seríamos padres…

Estuvimos recostados sobre su cama unos minutos, quizás horas, no lo sé. No pude evitar sentirme culpable, dios ¡¡Le arruiné la vida!!, yo no soy el que tiene que cargar con un bebe nueve meses, yo no soy el que tiene que sufrir los primeros meses, ¡¡Mi vida seguirá igual!!, se me cruzó por la cabeza que quizás no querría tenerlo, y eso me asustó un poco, sé que somos jóvenes aún pero, un niño no tiene la culpa, además es mío también, es parte de mi, aunque ahora sea algo pequeñito, vamos a afrontar esto juntos, como debe ser.

__________________________________________________________________________-

Evidentemente aplazamos eso de casarnos. Lo haríamos, claro, pero ahora no teníamos cuerpo para celebrar nada; una noticia demasiado grande para afrontarla tan de pronto. Las semanas pasaban y yo cada vez me notaba más hinchada, aunque según Seeley sólo era mi sensación, nadie se daría cuenta, pues sólo nosotros lo sabíamos. Las nauseas no parecían disminuir aunque el resto de síntomas típicos habían desaparecido. Estábamos haciendo lo posible para afrontar la situación. Gracias a Dios tenía una cuenta a la que podría recurrir cuando el bebé naciera, Seeley contaba con el dinero que había ganado trabajando los fines de semana. No nos faltaría de nada, e incluso si conseguía hablar con mi abuelo tendríamos un apartamento en Pasadena, un poco lejos de nuestra localización actual; significaría un cambio de vida radical, pero no tenía porque ser negativo.

Era el momento de hablar con Ángela sin desmoronarme. Se lo había dicho a Seeley y él estaba de acuerdo en que se lo contara; al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga, sabría apoyarme y guardar el secreto hasta que se hiciera demasiado evidente. La llamé por teléfono y accedió a venir tan pronto como colgamos. Una vez estaba delante de mí, explicarme era demasiado complicado.

-Soy una estúpida y una irresponsable, Angie.- decía- No me sirven de nada los nueves y dieces, sigo siendo tonta…-

-Por favor cariño… eres la persona más inteligente que conozco…-

-No sé como contarte lo que te tengo que decir…-

-Pues solo dímelo… me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad terminal?- le pregunto preocupada

-¡¡No!! No es ninguna enfermedad. Es… bueno… es que estoy embarazada.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estas embarazada?... ¡¡Mierda!! ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Es hoy el día de los inocentes?-

-No…- las lágrimas volvieron a invadir su rostro- No sé cómo… no puedo…. Angie….estoy…- se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No llores por favor- le dijo abrazándola- terminaremos llorando juntas-

-Estoy bien- la miro, limpiándose las lágrimas- Está todo planeado. Sólo tengo que contárselo a mi abuelo…-

-¿Crees que reaccionará bien?... ¿Vas a quedarte con el bebé verdad?...¿Qué piensa Seeley de todo esto?...Supongo que se hará cargo-

-Son muchas preguntas- sonrió- Seeley me ayudará. Y sí, quiero quedarme con el bebé, ha sido culpa nuestra y tenemos que apechugar.-

-Bien, yo estaré contigo siempre, para lo que quieras… lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, gracias.- la abrazó- Te necesitaré ahora.-

-¿Ya fuiste al doctor a ver si todo está bien?-

-No, pero tengo cita. Veré si Seeley me puede acompañar…-

-Si no puede me avisas… ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a tu abuelo?, ¿Sus padres lo saben ya?-

-No lo sabe nadie. Bueno, ahora tú. Y a mi abuelo se lo diré este fin de semana.-

-¿Cómo lo harás con los estudios?...-

-De momento no tengo nada pensado, pero me da tiempo a terminar el instituto si consigo disimularlo bien. Y entonces cuando el bebé tenga unos cuantos meses, empezaré la universidad.-

**___________________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: comentarios?? Buenos, malos, amenazas de muerte??? Dele al botoncitooo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Oh por dios ME MATARON LAS PICS :D, y seguro que moriré de la influenza esa.. snif solo espero que sea después del 14 XD**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 12

-Venga, cielo, cógelo….- susurraba, andando por la acera y divisando los escaparates.

-¿Hola?- respondió el del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡Cariño!! ¡Tenemos casa! Mi abuelo… mi abuelo ha aceptado. Ha flipado en colores, eso sí, pero ha dicho que nos ayudará. Tienes que venir a conocerle. Bueno, ahora no… ahora no estoy encasa, ando en el centro comercial.-

-¿De verdad?... qué alivio, ya sé que no me matará- rió- ¿Qué estás comprando?-

-Pantalones nuevos. No me abrochan los míos. Y he visto ropita de bebé, lindísima… y no he podido evitar cargar una de color blanco para él nuestro- sonrió

-Yo también he comprado algunas cosas… pero es sorpresa…-

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? Llevo dos días sin verte, Ehhh… está mal.-

-Lo sé… lo siento, pero es el final de temporada y nos tienen entrenando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar… ¿Quieres que vaya a verte esta noche?-

-Estaría bien. Deberías aprovechar que me encuentro mejor y hacer algo por mí…- rió

___________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Habían pasado dos días sin vernos, y se me hacía bastante difícil concentrarme en los entrenamientos, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, pero era el final de temporada y en un mes y medio más ya no tendré que volver a entrenar hasta quien sabe cuándo, este trimestre nos han dado duro, vamos primeros en la clasificación y no dejaremos que nadie nos quite lo que es nuestro.

Cuando sonó mi móvil conteste sin mirar la pantalla, era ella, estaba feliz, a pesar de que su abuelo estaba un poco enojado por la situación, nos apoyaba y eso era lo importante, Temperance no soportaría que la única persona que le queda de la familia le diera la espalda en un momento como este, ¡¡si hasta tenemos casa!!, gracias a Dios trabajé hace un tiempo los fines de semana y guardé el dinero, también tengo otros ahorros, de los premios que hemos ganado con los distintos equipos donde he jugado, algo es algo, con eso podremos mantenernos los tres por un largo tiempo.

Esta noche iré a verla a su casa, quizás su abuelo esté ahí, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. Llevaré las cosas que he comprado para nuestro bebé, espero que le gusten.

__________________________________________________________________-

Eran las nueve menos diez cuando sonó el timbre. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me miré al espejo. Llevaba una camiseta azul ceñida que marcaba mi pequeña tripa; a penas se notaba nada pero mis pantalones ya no abrochaban como antes. Sonreí. Estaba feliz. Contenta. Las cosas funcionaban bien a pesar de todo y eso alegraba a cualquiera. Después abrí.

-Aquí está mi chico favorito…-

-El mismo- sonrió - ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien, cielo, aunque un poco cansada. ¿Y tú?- le agarró de la mano.

-Agotado de tanto entrenamiento, pero un mes más y todo habrá acabado…-

-¡Abuuu!- gritó- Sal, por favor.-

-¿Si, Tempi?- apareció tras el umbral del salón- Ah, vaya…este es Seeley.- sonrió, acercándose a tenderle la mano.

-Ho…Hola señor- le dijo algo nervioso mientras estrechaban manos.

-Me llamo Daniel, chico. Mi nieta me ha hablado de todo, estoy al corriente.-

-Bueno… ¿No va a golpearme o algo?- rió nervioso.

-¿Debería?- sonrió- Mira… haría cualquier cosa por esta mujercita- miró a Brennan- Es la única familia que tengo y yo soy la única familia que tiene ella. Sólo te voy a pedir que la quieras y la cuides, porque yo no voy a vivir siempre y no quiero que esté sola.-

-Abuelo…-

-Es cierto, Tempi. Quiero estar seguro de que te dejaré en buenas manos.-

-Pues entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse… yo jamás la dejaré sola…-

-No os entretengo, tengo que salir.- besó a su nieta y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Seeley- Un hijo es un regalo, una responsabilidad, nunca un problema. Tenerlo siempre presente.- dijo antes de salir.

-Es un melodramático.- rió, sujetando a su novio por la cintura- Ay…que ganas de verte…-

-Te extrañé…- le dijo antes de besarla- Mira lo que traje- le paso un bolso con un chupete y unos pequeños zapatitos.

-¡Es lindo, cielo! Gracias. Tengo que confesarte que…cada día que pasa… quiero más a este bebé.- sonrió, mirándose la tripa- Aunque haga que mis pantalones no me abrochen.-

-Yo también lo quiero cada día más, ya quiero que pasen pronto los meses que quedan para poder cogerlo entre mis brazos- sonrió.

-Por el momento puedes coger a la mamá ¿No?- le miró inocentemente.

-Ajá… con eso no tengo problema…- le dijo mientras se acercaba para cogerla en brazos.

-Sí, sí deberías, porque he engordado un kilo y medio- dijo riendo mientras Seeley subía las escaleras con ella cargada- Eh, cielo, nos vamos a matar…-

-No nos mataremos, soy un chico fuerte…- rió

Llegamos a la habitación, mi habitación, y caímos sobre la cama. Reímos y nos besamos. Yo le miraba a los ojos, sabía que en ellos podía refugiarme siempre. Le cogí el rostro entre mis manos y le volví a besar.

-¿Esta era tu intención? ¿Llegar aquí?- sonrió- Tengo que enseñarte lo que compré esta mañana…- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Mmm… creo que mejor me lo enseñas después…- le dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y volviéndola a besar.

-Pero que… ¡Ah ya!- le asomó una sonrisa pícara- Y yo que pensaba que estabas cansado…- metió las dos manos bajo la camiseta de él.

-Si… pero de entrenar…- le sonrió- esta es una actividad totalmente distinta-

-Claro… tú tienes mucho morro.- deslizó la camiseta hasta quitársela.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- paró y se alejó un poco de ella- Creo que tú también mencionaste que estabas cansada…-

-Seeley, por tu hijo, no hagas estas cosas…- rió.

-O hija… aún no sabemos el sexo- rió

-Eres increíble…- se llevó la mano a la tripa y su expresión cambió- Que extraño…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Pasa algo?...- preguntó preocupado.

-Es la segunda vez que noto presión aquí…- señaló la parte baja de su vientre.

-Vamos al médico ahora mismo- le dijo mientras recogía su camiseta del piso

-Espera Seeley…- se encogió, el dolor ahora había sido más fuerte- Mierda. ¿Has venido con tu coche?-

-Sí…- le dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos el pantalón- ¿Duele mucho?- la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el auto.

-No te preocupes, se puede soportar-

Era la segunda vez que las punzadas se clavaban bajo mi vientre. ¿Qué era aquello? Era totalmente nueva en esto de la maternidad, pero seguro que un dolor como este no podía ser normal. Seeley me llevó hasta el hospital y allí me atendieron, haciéndole a él esperar fuera. Me hicieron una ecografía para comprobar el estado del bebé y después un conteo de glóbulos blancos para descartar una infección. Al parecer estaba bien y después de un examen pélvico me mandaron a una habitación. Uno de los médicos fue a hablar con Seeley.

-¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan?-

-¡¡Yo!!- saltó el de la silla en que estaba sentado- ¿Está bien?... ¿El bebé está bien?-

-Pues verá, su novia ha tenido una amenaza de aborto. Estas son características por los cólicos abdominales y el sangrado vaginal. Todo está bien, pero esto presenta un riesgo al resto del embarazo; tendrá que guardar reposo por lo menos durante los cuatro primeros meses de gestación.-

-Ok… haremos los que usted diga doctor… ¿Puedo verla?-

-Claro. Está en la habitación 124. En un par de horas le subiremos el alta.-

_____________________________________________________________________-

Llegué a su casa, estaba nerviosísimo, iba a conocer a su abuelo ¿Qué pasaría si no le caía bien e intentaba separarme de ella?... afortunadamente eso no pasó, suspiré aliviado, él salió y nos dejó solos en la casa, cargué a Temperance hasta su habitación y nos besamos, me quitó la camiseta, pero luego de eso comenzó a sentir dolor en su vientre, estaba asustado ¿Y si le pasaba algo a mi bebé?... no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Llegamos al hospital y no me dejaron entrar con ella a la sala de urgencias… odio tener que esperar. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y nadie aparecía por la maldita puerta a decirme como estaban, cuando ya comenzaba a hiperventilarme apareció el doctor… amenaza de aborto, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, que obviamente contuve, esto no podía estar pasándonos…

Corrí a su habitación , necesitaba verla, abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-Cielo…- susurró desde la cama, al verlo

-Hey…- le dijo besando su frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor. Me han dicho que en un rato bajarían los dolores. Sólo que este tumbada y quieta.-

-Mmm… Te han dicho… ¿Hablaron los doctores contigo verdad?-

-Sí. Dicen que esto ocurre a cuatro de cada doce mujeres, que es un porcentaje bastante bajo. Si hago reposo absoluto todo irá bien, aunque no me lo aseguran con certeza. Y estamos a punto de acabar el curso, Seeley…-

-Lo sé… ¿Quieres que hable en el colegio y que terminen tu semestre ahora?, solo faltan dos meses para que terminen las clases-

-Quizás debería presentarme sólo a los exámenes. Puedo ir estudiando.-

-Yo te traeré todos los apuntes de las clases…-

___________________________________________________________________-

Salimos del hospital en unas tres horas. El dolor había desaparecido. Ahora me sentía bien, aunque un poco confundida. ¿Amenaza de aborto? ¿Es que acaso, después de aceptarlo, tenía que ir mal? Hay cosas tan inevitables… Cuando llegamos a casa, todavía no parecía haber signos de mi abuelo, así que Seeley se quedó conmigo.

-Deberías irte a casa, cielo. Al contrario que yo, mañana tienes que ir a clase.-

-No me importa… no te dejaré aquí sola…-

-Pero yo estoy bien.- sonrió, tirando de él hasta acostarlo a su lado- ¿Cómo vamos a sobrellevar esto, eh, Seeley?-

-Pues no lo sé… supongo que como las personas normales-

-¿Te gustaría que si fuera niño se llamara como tú?- agarró la mano de él para acercarla hasta su pequeño vientre.

-Tal vez… es un nombre poco común ¿A ti te gusta mi nombre?-

-A mí me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Me encanta. Y creo que debería llamarse así…-

-Entonces si es niño se llamará Seeley- Le besó la mejilla- ¿Y si es niña?-

-Te dejo elegir a ti- sonrió.

-Difícil… tengo una gran lista de nombres de niña que me gustan- sonrió- Veamos… está Temperance, Emma, Sarah, Lauren, Christine, Emily...-

-¿Christine…? Pero así se llamaba mi madre. Y se sigue llamando, donde quiera que esté.-

-Si no te gusta, da igual, hay otros nombres para elegir…-

-S…sí. Sí me gusta. Es sólo que…no importa. Como tú quieras. Es tu decisión.-

-No… es decisión de ambos, si te vas a poner triste cada vez que la llames, es mejor otro nombre…quizás Sarah o cualquier otro-

___________________________________________________________________-

**N/A: el botoncito les espera XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: sorry x no subir el viernes :D **

**Bueno les advierto mientras leen vayan pensando si al final del cap nos lanzaran flores o tomates podridos XD…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 13

Ya han pasado casi dos meses y estamos en las últimas semanas de clases,¡¡Por fin terminamos el cole!!, estoy algo agotado y nervioso, en tres días más será la final del campeonato y debemos ganar, nos hemos esforzado bastante para llegar donde estamos y no vamos a permitir que esos tontitos nos quiten lo que es nuestro, simplemente porque somos los mejores.

Las clases se han tornado algo aburridas desde que Temperance ya no está a mi lado para enviarle mensajitos, sin embargo Ángela se ha venido a sentar conmigo la mayoría de las clases, hablamos sobre Tempi, el bebe, las clases, el campeonato y un millón de cosas, es una muy buena amiga.

-Y bueno, Seeley ¿Qué tienes que contarme de la gordita?- bromeó- Quiero ir a verla este fin de semana, que ya la echo de menos.-

-Estudiando como siempre…-rió- y con unos antojos realmente increíbles-

-¿En serio? ¿Tempi con antojos?- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Créelo, anoche se le antojo pastel de chocolate…¿Puedes imaginarlo?- rió

-¡Por favor! Debe tener ya una tripita adorable- sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí, ya son cuatro meses y medio… ya estamos en la mitad-

____________________________________________________________________-

Desde un sms me llegó la noticia. ¡Habían ganado! Era fantástico. Tan rápido como pude, me coloqué mi vestido verde, que a mi opinión me hacía ver gorda, pero mi abu lo arreglaba todo: "Estás linda, Tempi" me dijo. Cuatro meses y medio ya eran muchos. En unas semanas más, no conseguiría verme los pies. Así es. Un problema típico. Cuando salí, noté la mirada de algunos vecinos clavada en mí, evidentemente porque ya no podía esconder mi embarazo en ningún vestido holgado y pantalones anchos. Anduve deprisa, tanto que en menos de un cuarto de hora estaba plantada en casa de Seeley. Llamé al timbre un par de veces, emocionada; estaba deseando felicitarle. Pero el rostro que me recibió no era nada agradable.

-Perdone la insistencia. ¿Está Seeley?-

-No… aun no llega- la miró- ¿Y tu quién eres?-

-Yo… soy una amiga. Pero ya me iba, no se preocupe.-

-No te vayas… si has venido en ese estado, debe ser algo importante ¿O me equivoco?- le invitó a pasar.

-No, yo…sólo quería felicitarle por el campeonato.- entró un poco tímida.

-Siéntate, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Temperance Brennan. Estudio en el instituto de su hijo.-

-Qué raro, Seeley jamás me ha hablado de ti- sonrió irónico- ¿Ustedes son muy amigos?-

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza, colocándose su bolso delante del vientre- Nos llevamos muy bien.-

-¿Tan bien que el hijo que estás esperando es de él?-

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!! Yo tengo pareja. No… Seeley y yo somos amigos.- intentó mentir.

-Claro y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra…-

-No debería haber venido…-se levantó.

-¿Ahora te vas?- rió- ¿Te embarazaste a propósito verdad?-

-¿Perdone? Esto es igual de incómodo para mí. Además, ya le he dicho que su hijo no es el padre…-

-¿Y piensas que voy a creerte?, conozco perfectamente a las tipas como tú-

-Soy una buena estudiante y una buena chica. No voy a permitir que usted me trate igual que a su hijo… ¡No se lo merece! En realidad, es demasiado bueno para ser suyo.-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?...¿Qué soy un mal padre?-

-Yo nunca insinúo.- caminó hasta la puerta sin mirarle.

-Párate ahí, no hemos terminado…-

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Pegarme? Porque si es así dígamelo y voy llamando a la policía.-

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?... escúchame bien no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, me ha costado bastante educarlo y no voy a permitir que una cualquiera venga a estropearle la vida…-

-¿Quiere decírselo usted mismo?- sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-Sí, yo mismo se lo diré, pero a la cara…-

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó Seeley mientras entraba a su casa.

-Eh…Seeley…enhorabuena por el campeonato- disimuló con una sonrisa.

-Escúchame bien Seeley, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a esta… cómo llamarla… mujercita NUNCA más en tu vida, ¿Me has entendido?-

-Bien…- le dijo él- Ahora escúchame tú a mí, yo veo a quien se me da la gana…-

-¿A sí?- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-¡¡Sí!!...-

-¿Ese bebé es tuyo verdad?... pues déjame decirte una cosa, el hijo de ella jamás llevara mi apellido ¡¡Jamás!!-

-Pues que mal, porque resulta que sí lo llevará-

-Por favor- se metió entre los dos- Escuche, señor Booth, yo… no me meteré en su vida, pero por favor…dejemos esto.-

-Temperance...- le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en os bolsillos de su pantalón- Espérame en el auto-

-¿¿Qué?? No, Seeley, no te dejaré aquí con él.-

-Miren nada más que amor… tú- dijo mirando a su hijo- No te salvarás de esta, aunque ella esté aquí- le dijo antes de golpearlo

-¡¡Déjelo!!- gritó ella, intentando sujetar el brazo de su "suegro".

-Tú no te metas… es MI hijo y hago con él lo que se me venga en gana- volvió a golpearlo aún más fuerte.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto ¡¡¿me oíste?!!, un par de semanas más y tu sueño se hará realidad ¿Sabes?, ¡¡No volverás a verme en tu vida!!- le dijo Seeley quién se defendía como podía de su padre que claramente era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¡Déjalo ya!- Temperance lloraba, intentando separarle- Por favor… ¡Ya basta!-

-¿Y porque me lo dices tú debería parar?... dame una buena razón para hacerlo-

-Le dejaré en paz.- dijo rendida- Pero no le hagas más daño...-

-Esa no es razón…- rió irónico antes de empujarlo, Seeley cayó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Estaba desesperada. Aquella situación me superaba por completo. Seeley en el suelo y su padre, si es que se le puede llamar así, estaba dispuesto a seguir con patadas. Tenía que ponerle fin, pero los nervios no me dejaban pensar. Así que actué por puro instinto. Había un jarrón decorativo de porcelana encima de la mesa del salón y no dudé en arrojárselo a la cabeza, rompiéndose este en pedazos. Él cayó, supongo que inconsciente. Me acerqué a Seeley y le acaricié la cara.

-Cielo…- susurró- Cielo, levántate. Tenemos que irnos.-

-¿Irnos?- le dijo tratando de levantarse- ¡¡Mi cabeza!!-

-Yo conduciré. Y te quedarás conmigo ¿Me oyes? ¡Aquí no vuelves!-

-Necesito mi ropa… y mis cosas… y… espera un momento ¿Sabes conducir?-

-Por supuesto. Venga, coge lo que necesites, te espero aquí abajo y nos vamos-

_____________________________________________________________________-

¡¡Y ganamos el campeonato!! Estaba todo el mundo eufórico, y por ser el capitán del equipo no me dejaban ni siquiera moverme de la celebración, cuando logré escaparme me fui directo a mi casa, necesitaba descansar un rato y quizás más tarde iría a visitar a Temperance.

Cuando llegué vi algo que no me gustó ¿Qué hacía ella en mi casa… y con mi padre? Al parecer estaban discutiendo, podía sentir la ira en el tono de voz de él, me prohibió que volviera a verla, como si eso fuera posible, nos pusimos a pelear y como siempre las cosas se fueron de las manos y me golpeó, trate de defenderme, pero él es mucho más alto y más fuerte que yo, por lo que se me hacía difícil, esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes que los anteriores y terminé en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi padre, si es que a una persona como él se le podía llamar padre, estaba en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, Temperance me pidió, más bien me exigió que me fuera con ella, así que me fui a mi habitación y metí todo lo que me cabía en la maleta más grande que encontré, y nos fuimos de mi casa. Me sorprendió que supiera conducir, no tenía idea que sabía hacerlo.

Llegamos a su casa, su abuelo aún no llegaba, ni siquiera me molesté en bajar mis cosas del auto, entré y me senté en el sillón, cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza con las manos, cuando los volví a abrir ella estaba a mi lado con el botiquín.

-Esto de curarte se acabó, Seeley- se levantó a por un poco de hielo- Prométeme que no volverás por allí, a no ser que tu padre no esté en casa.-

-Tengo que volver, aun faltan dos semanas para poder irme de casa para siempre, pero trataré de que él no esté cuando vaya…-

-Siento haberte causado problemas- colocó el hielo sobre su cabeza.

-No ha sido tu culpa… esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-

-Yo hubiera preferido que no pasara.- le besó- Esta mañana he visto a nuestro bebé- sonrió.

-¿Si? Y porque no me avisaste, yo también quiero verlo-

-Tenías partido. Pero ha eso iba a tu casa… tengo algo para ti. Sujétate esto.- se levantó hacia su bolso y sacó de él una ecografía- Aquí tienes a nuestro pequeño Seeley- se la tendió.

-¿Es niño?- le preguntó evidentemente emocionado- Wow vamos a tener un pequeñín- la abrazó.

-Sí- sonrió feliz- Y además se ve perfecto. Está completamente formadito y el médico dice que está creciendo muy rápido…-

-Vaya…- sonrió- ¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez?-

-Claro que sí, cielo- lo cogió de la mano- Venga a descansar…

-Ve tú- le dijo levantándose del sillón – Debo ir por mis cosas al auto… ya subo-

Acepté y fui hasta mi habitación. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche y comprendí que el abuelo tendría algunos asuntos pendientes y llegaría más tarde de lo esperado. Entré al baño y me puse el pijama, el cual me venía un poco pequeño. ¡Esta abultada tripa estaba acabando con mi ropa! Me miraba en el espejo de todas las posiciones posible, por delante, de perfil… y siempre veía lo mismo, mi tripa. ¿Cómo me verían los demás? Porque por lo que a mí respecta, con este aspecto no se me acercaría ni un perro en celo. Descubrí el reflejo de Seeley, que me espiaba tras la puerta con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ey… ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de las graciosas vistas?-

-¿Graciosas?... yo diría hermosas- se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Cada vez estoy menos atractiva, Seeley, si es que alguna vez lo he sido…-

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo?- la abrazó- Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida…-

-Gracias- le sonrió- ¿Tú me ves atractiva?-

-Claro… eres lejos la más atractiva de todas… ¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?- le sonrió.

-¿Lo harías?-

-Si… hago lo que quieras-

-Entonces adelante- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Demuéstramelo.-

-¡¡Si señora!!- le dijo antes de ir a cerrar la puerta con seguro para luego besarla lentamente.

-Me has ganado- sonrió, deslizando la camisa de él hasta quitársela.

-Te lo dije…- susurró mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-¿Me lo dijiste?- deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, en busca del cinturón.

-Ajá… varias veces…-

-Pues entonces creo que somos un par de cabezones…- sonrió.

-¡¡Hey!!... que yo no soy cabezón…- rió

-No me lleves la contraria, Seeley, que estoy realmente sensible y puedo enfadarme…- bromeó, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Ok ok… entonces me sentaré aquí- le dijo sentándose a su lado- Y dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras… y no volveré a hablar- rió

¿Qué? Esto debía de ser una broma. ¿Yo? ¿Llevar el control? Se iba a enterar. Con un leve empujón lo hice recostarse sobre la cama. Me senté sobre sus caderas y sonreí. Era mi oportunidad para ponerle nervioso, y mi corta experiencia sabía cómo. Metí las manos debajo de su pantalón. La cosa comenzaba a caldearse. ¿Era buena? ¡Pues podía ser mejor! Con un pequeño tirón me deshice de mi vestido; sé que mi figura ahora dejaba un poco que desear, pero mi vientre era bonito, eso sin duda. Volví sobre él y con un aliento conseguí manejar sus manos hacia mi espalda, para desabrocharme el sujetador. Un beso, luego otro, y otro… así hasta conseguir que nuestros cuerpos se movieran por puro instinto, sin control.

-Demasiado para ti…- murmuró, haciendo que él se colocara sobre ella.

-No te equivoques… para mi nada es demasiado…- volvió a besarla.

Cada vez más juntos, notábamos los latidos acelerados de nuestros corazones. Sensaciones lo más parecidas a la física, los polos, la materia, las energías… era como experimentas, ver, oír, sentir y la más importante, amar. Buscábamos mutuamente el sentirse refugiado en los ojos del otro, mientras nuestros cuerpos trabajaban solos, se expresaban; líneas y contornos que pueden sobrepasarse con algo tan simple como es hacer el amor. Y más. Un éxtasis. Colores, sabores, olores… mezclas intensas que uno no puede ni quiere dejar de probar. Así es. Así se siente. Y después mucha tranquilidad… Seeley dibujaba sobre mi vientre cosas extrañas, quizá intentaba hablarle al bebé, como si mi útero fuera una pequeña pantallita que transfiriera las noticias paternas. Yo sonreí, era agradable.

-¿Piensas que lo va a captar?-

-No lo sé- sonrió- Pero me gusta pensar que sí-

-Háblale. Está demostrado que los bebés reconocen las voces que han escuchado durante el embarazo.-

-¿De verdad?- sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el vientre de su novia- Lo intentaré… hey Seel… soy yo… tu papá, se siente un poco raro hablarte en estas circunstancias pero… quería que supieras que aunque todavía no naces… te amo más que a nada en este mundo…-

-Seguro que lo sabe.- sonrió- Yo se lo digo todos los días.-

-Ya quiero que nazca…-

__________________________________________________________________________-

¡¡¡Vamos a tener un niño!! Un pequeño Seeley, lo sabía, algo en mi interior me decía que era niño aunque también me habría gustado que fuese niña… me dio algo de tristeza no haber podido estar con ella cuando lo supo, tenía partido, pero la próxima vez nadie me impedirá ir y poder ver a mi hijo en la pantallita.

Fui a buscar mi maleta al auto mientras Temperance subía a su habitación, cuando regresé se miraba al espejo, sonreí, desde todas las posturas se veía igual, más hermosa que nunca, aunque sea una cabezota y no se lo crea, se lo he dicho ya mil veces y se lo volveré a decir cada vez que repita que no es atractiva, y se lo demostraré cada vez que me lo pida.

Y así lo hice, me senté a su lado en la cama y le dije que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, sonrió, si pretendía ponerme nervioso, ¡¡Vaya que lo logró!!, en el momento que metió sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, ya estaba perdido, estaba completamente a sus pies, nos besamos una y otra y otra vez, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, lo que queríamos que pasara, de alguna u otra forma ambos lo necesitábamos, nos necesitábamos. Nuevamente fue algo maravilloso, aun indescriptible.

Comencé a trazar delicadas líneas sobre su vientre, esperando tener alguna respuesta, algo que me comprobara que había algo mío allí dentro, se que lo hay, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo, me dijo que el bebé podía reconocer mi voz, así que me acerque y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pequeño vientre y comencé a hablarle a mi hijo, era bastante extraño, pero se sentía bien, le dije que lo amaba, cosa que era verdad, solo hay dos personas en este mundo por las que vale la pena vivir, él y su madre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**N/A: Ya decidieron lo que nos lanzarán?... pues… ya saben el botoncitooo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Solo 4 días más…. Que felicidad!!**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 14

Viernes noche. Gran noche. Noche del baile de fin de curso. Estoy nerviosa, mentiría si dijera que no, y mentiría si dijera que quiero ir… no sé cómo me van a mirar, pero es mi última fiesta aquí, mi último día. Los exámenes salieron bien, tanto los de Seeley como los míos. Y ahora, con un vestido de seda azul, de corte imperio, y con ligeros volantes en la falda, me disponía a pisar de nuevo el gimnasio de instituto, lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta anual de todos los tiempos. Busqué un aprenda que poder llevar encima y disimulase un poco mi avanzado y evidente estado. Un chal beige.

______________________________________________________________________-

Viernes, último día que estaré en un colegio por lo menos en lo que me queda de vida, ha sido un buen año, he conocido mucha gente, conocí a Temperance, jamás pensé que cambiarme de colegio significaría el mayor cambio en mi vida, aun así es el mejor cambio que podría tener, ambos salimos bien en los exámenes y ahora nos toca prepararnos para el baile, el último baile aquí, después de esto, nuevamente todo volverá a cambiar.

Me vestí con un traje negro y corbata azul, combinaría con su vestido, me preocupaba que la gente la mirara mal, si los chicos ya eran crueles con ella antes, no imagino los comentarios que vendrían cuando se dieran cuenta de por qué no estuvo asistiendo a clases los dos últimos meses.

-Seeley- llamó a la puerta del baño- Ya estoy lista. ¿Te falta mucho?-

-No… ya estoy listo- le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Vaya, cielo…estás guapo. Más que guapo.- sonrió.

-Gracias… tú también estás muy… pero muy guapa- la besó.

-Venga, vamos a que las miradas terminen conmigo.-

_________________________________________________________________-

Y no me equivoqué. Al llegar allí, todos me miraron como si fuera un personaje famoso o algo parecido. Me agarré al brazo de Seeley y seguimos andando. Anduve cohibida hasta que unos gritos hicieron que volviera la vista.

-¡¡¡¡Tempi!!!!-

-¡¡Chicas!!- y corrió a abrazarlas todas.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Emma.

-¡Muy bien! Os he echado mucho de menos. ¿Cómo estáis vosotras?-

-Emocionadísimas- esta vez contesto Ángela

-Y un poco tristes también… ya no nos veremos tan seguido como siempre…-

-Tranquilas, que ya me encargaré de que nos veamos.- sonrió.

-¿Han visto a Jeremy? Creo que lo perdí…-

-Me parece que habla con Seeley.-

-¿Y?- preguntó Ángela- ¿Cuándo nace mi sobrinito?-

-Aún faltan cuatro meses, Angie.- miraba a su alrededor- ¿Soy la atracción de la fiesta?-

-Exacto- dijo Emma sonriendo- Nada más mírale la cara de envidia a Deborah…- rieron.

-Le robé a su hombre… que lástima.- volvieron a reír

La música comenzó a sonar, significaba que el baile había comenzado. Seeley me llevó hasta la pista y nos pusimos a bailar en un rinconcito de esta. Deborah estaba con su actual novio, ligue, rollo, pareja o lo que sea y no dejaban de mirarnos con rabia; seguramente le estaría contando horrores de mí.

-Voy a durar en esta fiesta menos que cenicienta…- le susurró a Booth.

-¿Qué va? Ignórala…- le dijo acercándola más a él.

-¿Cómo la voy a ignorar? Esa tía me ha hecho la vida imposible y si ahora no me dice nada…es porque estoy embarazada…la muy…-

-La muy nada, este es un día memorable, no la volveremos a ver quizás en siglos, así que hay que celebrarlo…-

-Prefiero decir que no volveremos a verla nunca.-

-Pues lo que tú digas…- la besó- No volveremos a verla nunca…-

-¿Te intereso ella en algún momento?-

-No, pero al principio me caía bien… lo admito, solo una personita me interesó desde el momento en que llegué-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? ¿A mí me lo puedes contar?-

-Si te lo cuento… ¿Juras que guardarás el secreto?- sonrió.

-Pues claro.-

-Una que se llama…- le dijo acercándose a su oído- Temperance Brennan… ¿La conoces?-

-Creo que sí.- sonrió, abrazándole.

-Me alegro que la conozcas…-

___________________________________________________________________-

Llegamos a la fiesta y no dejaban de mirarnos, no me importó, prefiero ignorar a la gente estúpida que vive a costa de los demás. Temperance se fue a hablar un rato con sus amigas y yo me fui con Jeremy, quien ya estaba saliendo oficialmente con Emma, creo que él es una de las pocas personas que de verdad extrañaré de este lugar, es el único que se alegra por mi y que me apoya en todo esto, es el único al menos que lo hace con sinceridad.

La música comenzó a sonar y llevé a mi novia a la pista de baile, pero comenzó a sentirse incómoda, Deborah y su actual noviecito no dejaban de mirarnos feo, le pedí que la ignorara, solo por esta vez, mal que mal no volveremos a verla jamás, al menos eso espero. Temperance me preguntó si alguna vez estuve interesado en Deborah y le contesté con la verdad, me caía bien, si, pensé que quizás podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero no, jamás me interesó para algo más, porque la única persona que tenía ocupados mi mente y mi corazón desde el primer día en que la vi estaba bailando conmigo ahora… solo ella.

**N/A: esto superó al cap más corto de la historia de nuestros fiks XD… así que di van a quejarse o algo, ya saben el botoncito les espera :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Deben agradecerle a VINCENT NIGEL MURRAY ( o Ryan para las fans enamoradas de él como yo) por ser tan sexy, si porque si no lo fuera el blend que hice esta mañana para mi fotolog no habría quedado tan hermoso como quedó, es que con su imagen y mi imaginación hago maravillas, y como amé mi super blend me vino la hiperventilación ( cosa normal en mí, más aún en estos días.. si SOLO 3 MÁS!!!) y fui tan feliz que dije "compartiré mi felicidad con el mundo y subiré cap", para que vean que soy buena…**

**N/A2: ESTE cap me encanta, ya verán porqué, aquí se darán cuenta porqué el fic se llama JUST LIKE HEAVEN.**

**Sé que preguntarán y ¿Y quién canta esa canción? Pues nada más ni nada menos que THE CURE, si si los mismos que Brennan no conocía, así que más perfecto no puede ser, pero como sé que también hay gente más romántica pueden escuchar el cover que hizo katie melua o las más yo simplemente the cure o afi que también tiene uno bastante bueno**

**En fin… disfruten y espero sus comentarios y gracias por los más de 110!! XD**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 15

Tres días después, las chicas me ayudaban a preparar otra fiesta. Esta sería distinta, puesto que estaba organizada para la persona más importante en el mundo, la persona que me había hecho creer en mí como mujer, Seeley. No éramos niños, así que la decoración fue lo menos llamativa; aunque eso sí, llenamos de comida la mesa e invitamos a nuestros mejores amigos. Éramos pocos, pero éramos buenos. Incluso le dije a Jared que viniera; para su hermano era importante. Y una vez todo listo, había que usar el engaño. Sí, sí, el engaño. Llamé a mi chico por el móvil.

-Seeley Booth servicio 24 horas ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- rió

-Te lo diría, pero estoy en una tienda y la dependienta me miraría mal.- sonrió- ¿Cómo está mi Boothy?-

-Bien… ¿Qué haces en una tienda? ¿No estabas en casa?-

-Tengo un antojo necesario. Mmm… ¿A qué hora llegarás?-

-¿Un antojo?- preguntó-¿Quieres que pase a comprar algo por ahí?-

-No, cielo, no te preocupes. Ya lo tengo en la mano. Gracias.- le sonrió a la dependienta- ¿Dónde estás tú?-

-En mi casa, vine a buscar unas cosas, además mi madre quería verme…-

-Bien. ¿Podrás volver a las seis?-

-Creo que sí… ¿Porqué?-

-Pues ahí hablaremos. Te quiero.- y colgó.

_____________________________________________________________________-

Un año más de vida, ya son 18 ¡¡Pero qué viejo estoy!!, ahora que ya soy mayor no tengo que darle explicaciones ni rendirle cuentas a nadie. La única persona que me ha saludado hoy ha sido mi madre y me ha pedido que venga a casa para que hablemos. Estuvimos horas hablando, me pidió que volviera a casa, pero le dije que no podía y tampoco quería, le conté de mi relación con Temperance y obviamente sobre mi hijo, no lo sabía, mi padre no le había dicho nada, ella no me dijo nada, tampoco creo que lo haga, su cara de decepción lo hizo por ella.

Fui a mi habitación y cogí unas cosas que se me habían quedado desde la última vez que vine, seguramente la próxima vez que me aparezca por aquí ya no quedará nada mío, espero hacerlo pronto.

Temperance me llamó cuando aún estaba en casa, quería que llegara a eso de las seis, miré la hora, eran las cinco y veinte, me apresuré en coger las cosas que había venido a buscar, miré a mi madre quien aún seguía sentada en el sillón, no me miró, así que salí de la casa sin decir nada.

Subí a mi auto y me fui a una placita donde solía jugar cuando niño, miré a la gente pasar, a los niños correr, hasta que faltaban diez minutos para las seis, volví al auto y me fui a casa, más bien a casa del abuelo de Temperance, no me molesté en bajar las cosas del auto, lo único que quería era entrar ahí y olvidar la conversación que tuve con mi madre, cogí mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido- Casi me matan del susto…- rió

-Felicidades, Seeley- dijo Kate.

-Sí, muchísimas felicidades, chico.- hablaba el abuelo de Temperance.

-Felicidades, cielo-dijo Brennan acercándose a besarle.

-Gracias, me han sorprendido, de verdad- dijo abrazando su novia.

-¿Pensaste que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños?-

-No… pensé que no lo sabías, no recuerdo haberte mencionado cuando era- rió

-Soy una chica lista, tengo mis recursos.-

-Lo sé… eso no lo dudo-

-Seeley…- le llamó Jared desde un rincón del salón.

-Hey jarhead… no esperaba verte por aquí, ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Muy bien, hermano. No tenía ni idea de que vas a ser padre…-

-Ahora lo sabes…¿También vas a odiarme por eso?, no te culpo, no serías el único que lo hace-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Me entusiasma la idea de ser tío!- sonrió- ¿Pero estás seguro de que…tan joven…? Bueno. No es el tipo de chica con las que sueles salir…- señaló a Temperance con la cabeza.

-Y es por lo mismo que la quiero tanto… no es como las descerebradas de siempre-

-Parece una chica muy simpática. Vino a buscarme para que viniera.-

-Lo es… ven conmigo y te la presento…- le dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Claro- se levantó junto a él.

-Temperance…- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura- Quiero presentarte a alguien… este cabezón de aquí es mi hermano Jared- rió

-Sí, nos hemos conocido hace un rato-

-Es una buena chica.-

-Hago lo necesario por mi Boothy- sonrió.

-¡¡Hey cumpleañero!!... ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo por ayudar en la tremenda organización?- rió Ángela

-Imposible negarme ¿No?- le dijo abrazándola

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu hermano?-

-Claro… ven acá – le dijo llevándola hacia donde estaba Jared- Este que ves acá es mi pequeño bebé- rió- Jared, mi hermano-

-Mmm, vaya. Encantado de conocerte, Ángela.-

-¡Igual habría que dejar solos a estos dos!-rieron.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Ángela aun riendo.

-Pues entonces… nosotros nos vamos- Seeley tomó la mano de su novia y se alejó dejando a Jared y a Ángela conversando.

-¿Te gustaría tener a Angie de cuñada?- rió Tempi- Porque la conozco a la perfección y esa mirada sólo significa una cosa…-

-Me encantaría- rió- Jared la venía mirando desde hace rato.-

-¿Te gustaría que fueran los padrinos del niño? Angie y tu hermano.-

-¿De verdad?, claro que quiero, sería genial- la abrazó- Gracias-

La fiesta comenzó a animarse más y más hasta que al final, todos agotados, decidieron darla por finalizada. Yo esperé a que todos se marcharan para darle a Seeley mi regalo. Lo llevé de la mano hasta mi habitación y busqué entre toda la ropa de mi armario; allí estaba.

Lo saqué con cuidado, estaba perfectamente enrollado con su papel de lunares, impecable; era un regalo grande metido en una caja, a la cual había enganchada una carta que yo misma había escrito.

"_Querido Boothy:_

_Desde el principio te diré, voy a ser breve y concisa; no me gusta alargarme en esto de las cartas de amor y tampoco soy buena escribiéndolas. Aquí sólo hallarás una forma de agradecerte todo, absolutamente todo, lo que has hecho por mí desde que apareciste. Sí, Seeley, yo era una adolescente asustada, no quería amar, no quería arriesgarme… hasta que te conocí. Has conseguido que, de una forma u otra (mejor de todas las formas), me abriera a ti, para así demostrarme algo que no sabía: soy una mujer bastante buena. (En esta parte es donde te ríes) Te amo, Seeley; te amo y amo a nuestro hijo. No hay nada en el mundo mejor que compartir mi vida contigo. Y otra cosa…me gustaría volver a escucharte cantar. _

_Un beso. Temperance."_

-Yo también te amo- le dijo besándola apasionadamente- A ti y a nuestro bebé-

-Abre el regalo, cielo- le miraba atenta.

-Veamos… ¿Qué será?...¡¡WOW!!-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Qué si me gusta?...¡¡Me encanta!!- la abrazó- Gracias-

-Me acordé de que se te había estropeado la anterior y pensé en regalarte una…- sonrió- Quiero escucharte cantar…-

-¿Ahora?... ¿No despertaremos a tu abuelo?...-

-Mi abuelo duerme muy profundamente. Aunque pasara un avión a su lado, no se enteraría.- le agarró de la camisa- Cántame.-

-Ok… aquí voy- le dijo antes de empezar a cantar.

_"Show me show me how me how you do that trick ,the one that makes me scream" she said _

"_The one that makes me laugh" she said and threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it and I promise you I promise that I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"_

Spinning on that dizzy edge, I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you. That I'm in love with you"

You Soft and only  
You Lost and lonely  
You Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans, Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream… just like a dream…

Daylight licked me into shape, I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name, I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone alone. Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved, And drowned her deep inside of me…

-Sabes que adoro escucharte….- sonrió, sentándose sobre la cama.

-No lo sabía…- sonrió- Tampoco es que cante muy bien…-

-Para mí lo haces todo bien. Todo perfecto.-

**________________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: comentariooossss :D -******** el botón…**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Aun estoy en Shock así que no haré ningún comentario…**

**The end in the beginning is playing on repeate…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 16

Jueves. Recién cumplidos los siete meses de embarazo, quise salir a dar un paseo antes de acudir a las clases de preparación al parto. Era el primer día. Tenía hablado con Seeley que acudiría justo a las 10 de la mañana, pues él había trabajado la noche anterior y estaba cansado, por lo que no le molesté temprano. Y así fue, fui. A la hora exacta. En el momento exacto. Todas las mujeres eran mayores que yo y me sentí bastante observada, sobre todo porque todas estaban acompañadas de sus maridos… ¿Qué pensarían de mí por eso? Llamé a mi chico pero no contestó. Lo volví a intentar. Aquello empezaba. Y yo… para variar… era la última en todo.

-¿Tenías prisa?- preguntó una de las mujeres a Brennan. Ella la miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Por ser madre.-

-Ocurrió sin más…-

-Debería haberlo imaginado.-

-A ver, chicas, todas en su sitio. Vamos a comenzar- anunció la "profesora".

_____________________________________________________________________-

-Bueno aquí estoy- le dijo Seeley a su madre mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ¿Para qué me querías?-

-Mira, hijo… quizás debería haberte dicho antes quién era tu padre, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Al ver esta carta…comprendí que estaba equivocada. – se la tendió.

-¿Cómo que quién era mi padre?... mi padre es ese que está dormido allá arriba porque seguramente se pasó la noche bebiendo como siempre-

-Eso no es así. Tu padre murió cuando eras un bebé.-

-¿Qué?... Eso… ¡¡Eso es imposible!!-

-No, cariño.- se acercó a él, acariciándole la mejilla- Es cierto. Tan cierto como que ahora eres su heredero. Todo viene explicado en esa carta.-

-No quiero que te acerques a mi- le dijo levantándose del sillón y metiendo la carta en su bolsillo- ¿Porqué me lo ocultaste?...-

-Pensé… pensé que era lo mejor, hijo. Yo… - se sentó- lo tenía prohibido.-

-¿Prohibido?... por favor, es la peor escusa que he escuchado en mi vida- rió- ¿Fue él verdad?-

-Lo siento- bajó la cabeza, dando por hecho que Seeley tenía razón.

No le respondí y salí lo más rápido que pude de la que algún día fue mi casa, ya no lo era, ni si quiera mi familia lo era, mi vida es una mentira, una gran mentira.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta que ya no tenía donde ir, llegué hasta una pequeña playa, no sabía realmente donde estaba, tampoco me importó, me bajé y me fui a sentar a unas rocas, saqué la carta de mi bolsillo, no sabía si leerla o no, se suponía que en ella estaba escrita toda la verdad, ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido, el odio, los golpes, los insultos, todo.

Luego de pensarlo bien durante un largo tiempo, decidí leerla, ya me había enterado de la mitad de la historia ¿Porqué no enterarme de todo de una vez?, la abrí y comencé a leer.

No pude evitar las lágrimas, mi padre había muerto cuando yo solo tenía tres meses de vida, estaba enfermo, tenía cáncer, cuando se enteraron de la enfermedad mi madre no sabía que estaba embarazada, y cuando lo supieron todo cambió, aunque ambos supieran que en cualquier día moriría, había algo que los mantendría unidos para toda la vida y que jamás haría que mi madre olvidara a la persona más importante de su vida, yo. Es bastante difícil de comprender y mucho menos de aceptar, si él estuviese vivo jamás habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que pasé cuando era niño, pero las cosas pasan por algo.

Seguí leyendo y me sorprendí, ¿Heredero yo?, ahora entiendo porqué "mi padre" me odiaba tanto, el sabía la verdad, sabía que mi madre no lo amaba tanto como a mi padre biológico, sabía que no podía competir con él, sabía que ella me prefería a mi antes que a él y antes que a Jared, por eso lo defendía tanto y yo siempre fui el culpable de todo.

Cuando termine de leer la carta sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a mi madre y que me contara todo lo que había sucedido, pero no era capaz de levantarme y conducir de vuelta, quería estar solo, pensar, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

_______________________________________________________________________-

Caminaba rápido, tanto que mi hijo comenzó a advertírmelo oprimiendo con fuerza con sus piernecitas. Entonces disminuí mis pasos, acariciándome el vientre. "Lo siento, cariño" le susurré. Estaba ansiosa por llegar y pedirle explicaciones a Seeley. No lo encontré en ningún lado, así que el único sitio donde podía estar era con su madre. ¿Dónde si no? Y ya podía tener una buena explicación de por qué me había dejado sola en un momento así… mientras el resto de mujeres me hacían parecer una adolescente solterona amargada que cargaba con un bebé. Aparecí ante aquella casa y llamé a la puerta. Una. Dos. Incluso tres veces. De tan insistente, su madre apareció ante mí, gritando.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más paciente?- dijo.

-Lo siento, señora Booth.- respiraba agitada, sujetándose a la pared- Necesito hablar con su hijo.-

-No creo que sea buen momento, Temperance.-

-No, claro que no lo es. Para usted nunca lo es. Ni para usted, ni para su marido, ni para nadie… pero es mi novio, les guste o no. ¡Por favor!- y a pesar de sus súplicas, la mujer le cerró la puerta delante de sus narices.

-¿Temperance?...- pregunto Jared desde la ventana- ¿Has visto a mi hermano?-

-¿Jared?- se dio la vuelta- Lo estoy buscando. No sé nada de él.-

-Yo tampoco… al parecer vino a casa esta mañana, cuando llegué mi madre estaba llorando- explicó- ¿Quieres que vayamos en mi auto a buscarlo?-

-Si, por favor. No puedo andar más…- susurró rendida.

-Vamos…- le dijo ayudándola a subir al auto- ¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar?-

-No. Solo busquemos…-

Estuvimos un par de horas rondando por un montón de lugares distintos. Hasta que llegamos a una playa. Algo me llevó hasta allí sin saber por qué y, ciertamente, lo encontramos. Bajé del coche y le dije a Jared que me esperara en él. Después me acerqué hasta el otro hermano. Le toqué el hombro, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Seeley?-

-Pensando en lo maravillosa que es la vida…- dijo con ironía- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunto mirando hacia cualquier lado.

-También es maravillosa para mí.- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- Hoy, en las clases de preparación al parto, he sido la atracción de todas las embarazadas.-

-Lo siento… olvidé que eran hoy-

-No importa ¿Sabes? Porque no pienso volver.- intentó sentarse a su lado- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Pasa…- le dijo-…Que mi vida es una completa mentira, ni siquiera sé quién soy, todos me mienten…-

-Todos…- repitió- ¿Quién es todos?-

-Mi familia, mi madre, y ese hombre… ¿Sabías que no soy su hijo biológico?... claro que no lo sabías- rió- no lo sabía yo… menos lo sabrías tu-

-Cielo- le cogió la mano- Lo siento. No te lo mereces… -

-Lamento haber hecho que vinieras hasta acá… deberías haberte quedado en casa descansando-

-No importa. ¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ¿Quién es?-

-Lo único que sé es que tenía el mismo nombre que yo, de su apellido ni idea… supongo que debo preguntárselo a mi madre…-

-Quizá este es el mejor momento para que denuncies a ese hombre que te ha hecho daño tantas veces…-

-No… no creo que pueda, por mucho daño que me haya hecho, el me crió aunque no fuera su hijo… además, mi madre lo quiere, no puedo hacerle eso-

-Ese hijo de puta te ha insultado, te ha pegado, te ha hecho sentir horrible… creo que no compensa que te haya criado.-

-Tú no lo entiendes, no cualquiera de hace cargo de un huérfano…-

-Seeley, hacerse cargo es una cosa, maltratar es otra.-

-Da igual… no lo haré, no ahora-

-Pero tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Yo he tenido una vida fantástica- ironizó- No puedo entenderlo.-

-Comparada con la mía… claro que lo es-

-No esperaba esa respuesta de ti, Seeley- dijo levantándose y tratando de estar calmada.

-¿Qué esperabas entonces?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Que mis padres y mi hermano se quedaran conmigo. Algo que evidentemente no pasó. Y no tienes ni idea… de lo que me ocurrió después de eso.-

-Pues no, no lo sé… al parecer no confías tanto en mí, sino ya me lo habrías contado-

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Yo no te he engañado, Seeley. No te he pegado. No soy ese hombre que se emborracha y la paga contigo… ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-No, claramente no lo eres… pero aun así jamás me cuentas tus cosas, pero no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que todos lo hagan-

-¿Sabes qué? Piensa y haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo tengo la conciencia tranquila- gritó, caminando hacia el coche.

-No te preocupes- respondió- seguiré tu consejo…- volvió a sentarse.

No lo entendía, no entendía nada. ¿Qué había hecho yo? O quizás, que no había hecho. ¿Acaso era una mala novia? ¿Una mala persona? ¿Acaso le había mentido alguna vez? No. Pero no iba a quedarme allí a intentar ayudarle si él no me lo permitía. Subí al coche y sin decirle nada a Jared el comprendió que debíamos irnos. Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando, de repente, sentí un cosquilleo, algo como un escalofrío, acompañado de un dolor agudo bajo el vientre. Me miré y luego miré a Jared.

-Acabo de estropearte la tapicería…- susurró, sujetándose la tripa.

-¿Por qué?- la miró- Hey… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Acabo de romper aguas, Jared…-

**____________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: perdón la tardanza pero el shock emocional es grandísimo, hiperventilando desde el miércoles más aun ahora que nos quieren dejar sin quinta temporada…**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Feliz por las dos nuevas temporadas de Bones :D**

**y….**

**babeando por las fotos de Emily en los Fox Upfronts 2009 (está bien admito que Dave también se ve sexy, y al lado de Emm se ve más sexy aún, pero ya saben mi amor incondicional por Emm es más grande que el planeta tierra y a él todavía no le perdono el embarazo de la estúpida, así que solo flores para ella :D)**

**en fin cap corto T___T quedan pocos para el final así que nos harían re felices si llegamos a los 150 comentarios…**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 17

No sé porqué le dije lo que le dije, estaba confundido, estaba enojado, no espere que ella viniera a buscarme, menos que me dijera que denunciara a mi padre, sé que no es el mi padre biológico, sé que no ha sido el más cariñoso ni el más considerado pero me crió y me aceptó a mí y a mi madre, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Cuando la vi subirse al auto de Jared me di cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, me volví a sentar necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos antes de hablar con ella o terminaríamos peor de lo que estábamos ahora. Media hora después ya no podía más. Necesitaba hablarle así que cogí mi teléfono y la llamé, obviamente no me contestó, lo hice varias veces hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a mi hermano.

-¿Sí? ¿Seeley?-

-¿Estás con Temperance?... la llamo y no me contesta, sé que quizás no quiere verme pero necesito hablar con ella…-

-Iba a salir a buscarte, hermano. Ella... se ha puesto de parto.-

-¿Qué?... ¡Eso es imposible!, aun faltan semanas para que nazca el bebé…-

-Lo sé. ¡¡Lo sé!! Temperance está nerviosa. Deberías venir.-

-Sí, ya voy… ya voy… ¿Dónde están?-

-En el primer hospital con el que hemos cruzado. El que hay varios kilómetros después de la playa, al lado de la autopista. ¡No sé ni cómo se llama!-

-Ya… pero… ¿Fuiste hacia la derecha o a la izquierda?- preguntó-¡¡Aquí hay dos caminos!!-

-¡¡Derecha!! Ven rápido.- y colgó.

_________________________________________________________________-

Asustada. Ese era mi estado. Asustada y muerta de dolor. Y para colmo, no había nadie conmigo. Debe ser mi vida, que está marcada con esa coletilla. He nacido para estar sola. ¡Bueno! ¿Pero qué digo? Si Booth ni siquiera se habrá enterado. ¡Espero que Jared le haya avisado! Esto es muy insoportable y no me gustaría que mi hijo naciera sin su padre delante. Tampoco me gustaría que naciera ahora, sinceramente. Es pronto. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué discutí con Seeley? ¡Yo lo quiero! No le mentiría.

-¡¡Quiero que venga mi novio!!- gritó a todo pulmón, mientras una enfermera le secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Tranquila, bonita. Tienes que relajarte. Esto es muy fácil, ya verás.-

-¡¡No!! No es fácil. Esto no debería estar pasando…-

-No ocurrirá nada. Los bebés sietemesinos salen adelante sin problemas.-

-¡Quiero que venga su padre! ¡AHH….AHORA!-

-¡¡Déjeme pasar por favor!!- gritó Booth desde la puerta a la enfermera- ¿No ve que quiere que esté ahí?-

-¡Seeley!- sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a ese lugar.

-Está bien, adelante.-

-Gracias…- le sonrió a la enfermera antes de acercarse a su novia - ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-No iba en serio… ¿Verdad? La discusión… no pudo ir en serio… - preguntaba con voz entrecortada, sujetándose fuerte a la mano de su novio en cada contracción.

-Perdóname…- la besó- Claro que no… fui un estúpido…-

-Sí que confío en ti.-

-Venga, cariño, esto ya está casi…- dijo cariñosamente la enfermera- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para empujar?-

-S…sí.-

-Todo va a salir bien…- la besó por última vez antes de tomar su mano con fuerza.

___________________________________________________________________________-

Estaba nervioso porque no me contestaba el teléfono pero cuando Jared me dijo que se había adelantado el parto pensé que me moría de un ataque de nervios, para colmo era mi culpa seguro todo esto era consecuencia de la estúpida discusión que provoqué, si algo salía mal no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Llegué condiciendo como un loco al hospital y me encontré a Jared en la salita de espera, me dijo hacia donde tenía que ir, pero para colmo me paró una enfermera y no me querían dejar entrar, cuando lo hicieron la vi ahí, y me sentí mas culpable aun. La abracé y le aseguré que todo había sido una estupidez mía, que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Y llegó el momento… no sabía qué hacer, me sentía la persona más inservible de todo el planeta, lo único que podía hacer era coger su mano, y eso no le disminuía el dolor ni nada por el estilo. Luego de un intenso trabajo y un par de gritos a las enfermeras, el mundo pareció detenerse por un segundo y ocurrió, el llanto de un bebé y no cualquier bebé, mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

-Un niño completamente sano y formadito. Su peso es bajo, 2 kilos y medio, por lo que deberá pasar en la incubadora un par de semanas.- sonrió, dejándolo en los brazos de su madre.

-Dios… es muy… muy pequeño…- dijo Temperance, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Cielo…- le susurró a su hijo, cogiéndole su pequeña manita. -¿Has visto?- miró a Seeley- ¿Quieres cogerlo?-

-¿Y si le hago daño?...es muy pequeño…-

-Coge a tu hijo, anda…-

-Bien…- le dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y mirándolo sorprendido- Se parece a ti…-

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es tan guapo como tú…-

-No creo que tanto- le sonrió- Además tiene tus ojos-

Se lo llevaron para revisarlo mientras llevaban a Temperance a su habitación, no podía creerlo, era tan pequeño y tan lindo, obviamente se parecía a su madre.

Salí un momento a hablar con Jared y a decirle que todo estaba bien, el se fue con la intención de ir a avisar a Ángela y al abuelo de Temperance, para traerlos al hospital. Fui por un café, había sido un día bastante largo, llenos de sorpresas, unas buenas y otras no tanto.

Cuando llegué a la habitación estaban los dos ahí, les sonreí, me parecía todo un sueño, uno bastante bonito.

-Tiene hambre… - dijo en voz baja- Va a venir una enfermera para enseñarme a darle el pecho.-

-¿Quieres que la llame para que venga ahora?- le preguntó.

-No, tranquilo. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo- dio unos golpecitos a su lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le beso la mejilla.

-Hombre, acabo de dar a luz, me siento exactamente así- rió- Oye, ¿me vas a contar qué pasó?-

-Pues… ¿De verdad quieres saberlo ahora?-

-Te lo he preguntado, ¿no? Venga…-

-Bien… esta mañana me ha llamado mi madre porque quería hablar conmigo, y míralo por ti misma- sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la pasó- No me esperaba esto…- sonrió triste.

-¿Te deja su dinero?- preguntó después de leer- ¿Tanto?- estaba tan alucinada como él cuando se enteró- ¿Y tus abuelos?-

-No se quienes son, quizás deba preguntarle a mi madre acerca de esto…-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Además, cuando este pequeñín pueda salir de aquí… creo que debería ir a conocer a su abuela.-

-Espero que ella lo quiera conocer también…hablando de abuelos, Jared ha ido a buscar al tuyo, y a Ángela-

-Genial.- sonrió- Mi abu se alegrará mucho de verlo. Y Angie.- le agarró la mano- Por cierto, cielo, yo no te voy a engañar nunca… -

-Lo sé… fui un estúpido en la playa, prometo que no volverá a suceder…-

**________________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: un AAAAWWWWWWWWWW general, ya me imagino un baby de este par… sería tan hermosito :D pues bien, tienen tarea!! Vamos por los 150!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Aun no descubro cómo sobreviviré hasta septiembre**

**Últimos capis del fik :S**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 18

Después de tanto tiempo en el hospital, casi sin poder tenerlo entre mis brazos, adoraba verlo dormir a mi lado. Su respiración era tranquila. Su pecho se movía despacio, de arriba abajo. Su pequeña nariz expulsaba el aire con delicadeza. Sus ojitos a penas se abrían durante los primeros días. Lo recorría desde su cabeza, hasta los deditos de los pies, y me parecía hermoso. Tenía el pelo oscuro, una linda carita redonda, un cuerpecito perfectamente formado; no le faltaba nada, ni le sobraba nada. Era mi niño y era perfecto.

Ahora vivíamos en el pequeño apartamento que mi abuelo nos había cedido. Arreglaba al pequeñajo para salir a conocer el mundo, en realidad, para salir a conocer a su única abuela.

-Mira qué guapo estás- le hablaba a el bebé, antes de cogerlo en brazos y caminar hacia el salón- Es todo tuyo mientras me doy una ducha, papi.- sonrió.

-¿Pero de quién es este niño tan hermoso?- preguntó Seeley mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos- Ve tranquila, aquí nos entretendremos en algo- sonrió.

_____________________________________________________________________-

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido, ya hace un mes y medio que nació nuestro pequeñín y hoy por primera vez saldrá a recorrer el mundo, iremos donde mi madre, espero que no tengamos ningún problema allí, lo último que quiero es pasar un mal rato.

Adoro mirarlo, es tan pequeño, tan frágil que moriría si le pasa algo, a él o a su madre, definitivamente se parece a ella, tiene sus ojos, su nariz… todo. Estuve bastante rato mirándolo mientras Temperance terminaba de arreglarse, cuando terminó cogimos el bolso y nos fuimos al auto, media hora después estábamos fuera de la que antiguamente fue mi casa por tantos años, toqué a la puerta y me abrió Jared.

-Uy, Seel, mira quien está aquí…tu tío- sonrió.

-Hey pequeñín… ¿Qué tal estás?- sonrió mientras abría la puerta para que entraran.

-¿Todo bien cabezón?-

-Ajá… mamá te está esperando-

-¡Hola hijo! Hola, Temperance.-

-Hola, señora Booth.- se acercó hacia ella con el pequeño en brazos- Aquí está su nieto.-

-Madre mía…- lo miraba llena de emoción- Es tan bonito…-

-Puede cogerlo, ¿eh?-

-Oh- lo agarró con mucho cuidado- Hola, cariño. Soy la abuelita…- y miró a la novia de su hijo- Gracias.-

-No hay porque darlas.-

-Y bien…¿Qué te parece tu nieto?- sonrió Seeley mientras cogía a su novia de la cintura.

-Creo que se parece a su madre.- todos rieron.

-¿Por qué los Booth os empeñáis en decir eso? Es muy pequeño, sin duda.-

-Solo decimos la verdad, se parece a ti… menos mal- rió Jared- Otro como este- indico a Seeley- Y me suicido-

-Que gracioso cabezón… si quieres suicidarte nadie te detendrá- rió

-Pues yo creo que me encantaría que se pareciera a su papá- añadió Brennan, acariciándole la espalda a su chico.

-Tenéis suerte- habló ahora su madre- Seeley es un buen chico y tú, Temperance, eres una chica encantadora… siento lo que he podido decir o hacer.-

-No hay problema. Está perdonada.-

-Bueno… cambiemos de tema- habló Jared- ¿Y qué tal se comporta este hombrecito?-

-Principalmente, come, hace sus necesidades y duerme. A penas da trabajo. Es un campeón, ¿verdad, Seeley?-

-Si... ni siquiera se despierta en las noches- rió- Mamá… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro, hijo- le devolvió el bebé a Tempi y se acercó con Seeley a la cocina- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Quiero… quiero saber el nombre de mi padre- la miró- Y el de mis abuelos, me gustaría saber de dónde vengo…-

-Tu padre se llamaba Seeley O'connor. Y tus abuelos…Thomas y Grace. Aún viven, los dos. Pero bastante lejos de aquí, en Manhattan. Puedo darte el teléfono o la dirección, por si quieres conocerlos.-

-Claro, luego me los pasas…- la miró- ¿Porqué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-Eso ahora no importa, hijo. Te lo iba a decir tarde o temprano. ¿Queréis quedaros a comer tú y Temperance?-

-Pues…- dijo mirando hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso- Prefiero que sea otro día, no quiero que tengas problemas después…-

-Está bien.- besó la mejilla de su hijo.

______________________________________________________________________-

Después de la corta y agradable estancia en la casa de los Booth, pues su madre me había demostrado que la mujer desagradable y arisca era solo una fachada protectora, volvimos a nuestro apartamento, donde pasamos toda la tarde. El día siguiente nos esperaba y con él la celebración de algo muy especial: nuestro aniversario. ¡Quién iba a creerlo! Había pasado todo tan rápido… que incluso parecía un sueño. Teníamos reservada una mesa en un buen restaurante y después bailaríamos al ritmo de buena música. ¿Quién se quedaría con el pequeño Seel? Pues su madrina, la grandísima Angie. Sí, ¿qué iba a hacer ella un sábado por la noche sin salir? Evidentemente, cuidar de nuestro hijo. Justo a las siete sonó el timbre. Me levanté a abrir. Ángela estaba tras la puerta, emocionada por su importante tarea y alegre a la vez por nuestro primer año juntos.

-¡Puntualidad inglesa!- añadió Tempi con Seel en un brazo, y el biberón en la otra mano.

-Claro, yo siempre puntual a fiestas, eventos a todo… bueno a todo menos a clases- rió.

-Bueno, te admiro- la besó en la mejilla y le entregó al bebé- ¿Crees que voy guapa? Aún no he rebajado todos los kilos y me ha costado que me viniera uno de mis vestidos…-

-No te quejes…¡¡Estás increíble!!- le decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ¿Piensan volver a dormir o pasaran la noche afuera?-sonrió.

-No lo sé… ¿Estás listo, Seeley?- gritó- Si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar, ¿vale? Y muchas gracias por quedarte con él.-

-¡¡Ya voy!!- gritó desde la habitación.

-No te preocupes… estaremos perfectos ¿Verdad precioso?- miró al pequeño.

-Eso- se acercó llenar de besos a su hijo- Te quiero, cielo. Te dejo con la tía Angie ¿eh? No le llores mucho y divertíos.- sonrió.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Seeley mientras se ponía su chaqueta-Hola Angie, gracias por cuidar al pequeñín- sonrió.

-Yo con gusto lo cuido… ¡¡Ya váyanse!! Que si no jamás volverán-

__________________________________________________________________________--

Un año, el tiempo pasa rapidísimo y nuestras vidas en ese tan corto periodo de tiempo han cambiado completamente, pero siempre para mejor.

Esta noche hay que celebrarla, jamás había estado un año con la misma chica, así que me siento bastante orgulloso de mí mismo. Ángela se ha quedado con nuestro hijo, se nota que lo adora y por lo mismo la elegimos su madrina.

Salimos del apartamento hacia el auto y desde ahí nos dirigimos al restaurante donde teníamos las reservas, quedaba en la costa por lo que tenía una hermosa vista al mar, nos sentamos y disfrutamos de todo, hablamos de mil cosas y nos reímos un montón, hace tiempo que no salíamos solos por ahí. Luego de cenar nos fuimos a bailar.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- susurró Brennan nada más pisar la pista de baile- Esta noche aún no me has besado.-

-Lo sé… pero tu tampoco lo has intentado- le sonrió.

-Intentaba reservarme para un buen beso de aniversario- rieron.

-Tal vez ya ha llegado el momento de dártelo…- se acercó hasta escasos milímetros de sus labios- O tal vez quieres esperar hasta más tarde…-

-Seeley…- le sujetó de la camisa antes de plantarle uno de los besos más apasionados desde que estaban juntos.

-Mmm… sí que te lo estabas reservando- le dijo él con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Pues como estos, tengo muchos más.- se acercó más a él- Sólo para ti- y sonrió.

-Eso habría que comprobarlo…-

-Pero no aquí, ni ahora…- le acarició la mejilla- Todo depende de ti…-

-¿De mí?- rió- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-

-Ante todo, ¿dónde vamos a pasar la noche?-

-Donde quieras…- la abrazó- Sólo dime donde…-

-Vayamos a nuestra playa.-

-Bien… entonces andando- sonrió.

____________________________________________________________________--------

Cogimos el coche y aparecimos allí. Esta vez sería precioso ver amanecer en la playa que nos vio cuando a penas habíamos empezado una relación seria. Era perfecto. Chafamos la tibia arena con nuestros pies desnudos y caminamos un buen rato bajo la luna. Más tarde, y con unas pocas estrellas sobre el cielo, nos detuvimos a sentarnos en la orilla, donde comprobamos que el agua tenía mejor temperatura de la que pensábamos. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté, comenzando a quitarme el vestido.

-Como los viejos tiempos, cielo…- dijo sonriendo, y empezando a correr hasta meterse en el agua.

-¿Tu qué tienes con el mar?... ¿No puedes solo mirarlo?- rió mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-Adoro el agua. Y adoro mojarme. Y todo eso lo adoro más cuando puedo hacerlo con un chico como tú a mi lado…-

-Es que conmigo todo es especial…-se acercó a ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Seeley- sonrió, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos- Me atrapas-

-Parece que esta vez no nos congelaremos…- le dijo antes de abrazarla fuerte y sumergirse con ella en el agua.

___________________________________________________________-

Luego de bailar, nos vinimos a la playa, y no a cualquier playa si no que a la nuestra, fue aquí donde llegamos cuando nos escapamos del cole y donde por primera vez nos metimos al agua solo en ropa interior, ahora lo hacíamos otra vez solo que el clima era bastante distinto y estaba amaneciendo, tampoco estábamos en el colegio.

Me sumergí y cuando salimos a la superficie no encontramos nada mejor que hacer guerra de agua, estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos y jugando como niños pequeños, tan solo disfrutando del momento. Luego de un rato nos tendimos en la arena mirando el paisaje.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó el después de un rato de silencio.

-Pues…- se incorporó, quitándole restos de arena de su torso desnudo. Después le beso.- ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Mm… Tal vez podríamos…-la beso- Déjame ver- volvió a besarla-…¿Dormir?-rió.

-¿Vas en serio?- se miraron, riendo, entonces se sentó sobre él- ¿Qué querías decir en realidad, eh? ¿Dormir? ¿Quieres dormir?-

-La verdad es que…-la besó otra vez- ¿Tu qué crees?-

-Me acuerdo de que justo en esta playa, estaba preocupadísima. Porque aquí estábamos…cómo decirte… ¿excitados? Y yo… no sabía explicarte que nunca… bueno, incluso ahora me cuesta…-

-Pues, yo también lo admito… a mí también me cuesta- le sonrió- Debe ser normal ¿No?-

-Quiero estar siempre contigo, Seeley.-

-¿Para toda la vida?-

-Suena poco creíble, pero es cierto. Para toda la vida. Te quiero amar toda la vida.- susurró, entrelazando ambos sus dedos de las manos.

-Entonces… estaremos juntos toda la vida- sonrió antes de besarla.

-¿De verdad? ¿Realmente quieres vivir conmigo siempre?-

-Claro que sí, ¿Porqué no habría de quererlo?-

-Soy la única chica con la que estas tanto tiempo… ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas… ¡¡Has provocado un milagro!!- rió.

-No… ¿sí?- sonrió, besándole- Que afortunada soy…-

-La más afortunada de todas… y por lo mismo deberías darme mil besos diarios…- la besó.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a casa…- le acarició el torso con su dedo índice y se levantó.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó- ¿No despertaremos a Ángela y al bebé?-

-¿Quieres que continúe aquí? Yo creo que no…- susurró riendo.

-Ahhh… ya veo donde quieres llegar con esto… no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

-Evidentemente, muy lejos- le agarró de la mano para acercarle y caminar, mientras sus labios se buscaban sin encontrarse.

-Bueno… ¿Me vas a besar o no?- le dijo tomándola firmemente por la cintura antes de besarla apasionadamente.

-Mmm….quizá… quizás deberíamos parar…- intentaba decir cuando se sintió prácticamente recostada sobre el capó del coche- Por eso no quería besarte- rió.

-Tampoco me detuviste…- le beso el cuello.

-Jamás haría eso.- continuaban acariciándose bajo la oscura noche- Yo jamás te detendría.-

-Mmm… veamos…- le dijo besándola otra vez y poniéndose sobre ella en el capó.

Y lo permití, por supuesto. Yo jamás lo detendría, y menos en algo como aquello. Aunque bien es cierto que desde cualquier parte alguien podría vernos. Pero no lo pensé. Eso no llegó a mi mente hasta que casi nos quedamos desnudos. Entonces le miré a los ojos. Le sonreí y le besé, nada más. Siempre cumplo mis palabras.

-Un beso más… y acabamos haciendo el amor aquí mismo…- le sujetó la cara entre las manos- No sé si querrás eso…-

-Eso dímelo tu…- la besó- ¿El auto o el departamento?-

-Dentro del coche ¿verdad? No aquí fuera. Dentro.-

-Ajá… no quiero que ningún depravado se aparezca por acá y mucho menos que te mire-

Una vez en el interior del vehículo, buscamos una posición lo menos incómoda posible para llevar acabo…eh…para llevarlo a cabo. Sí. Suena ridículo. ¿En el coche? No, no es ridículo, es perfecto. Y lo mejor de todo es el lugar. Amo esa playa. Esa playa nos ha conocido y estuvo a punto de vernos como ahora mismo estamos. Esa playa es confidente y amiga de nuestras vivencias. Dejamos que nuestros pensamientos se esfumaran por el tubo de escape mientras se empañaban los cristales. Aumentamos la intensidad, la fuerza…incluso el amor. Los lugares pequeños como aquel, concentran más el cariño, la pasión… mantienen un ambiente perfecto aunque un poco difícil por la falta de espacio. Aún así, fue tan maravilloso como muchos otros. Cada vez que estoy así con Seeley siento que nadie me daría tanto; que nadie sería tan real como él cada vez que me besa, que me acaricia, que me ama…

-No puedo creer esto- la besó- ¿En mi auto?-rió- Jamás podré volver a mirar este asiento sin recordar-

-Intenta mantenerlo alejado de tu cabeza cuando Seel vaya detrás jugando, jajaja.-

-Se controlar mis pensamientos- rió y volvió a besarla.

**__________________________________________________________________________________-**

**N/A: bueno? malo? Regular? Deja sus comentarios SON GRATIS :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Lamentamos la tardanza pero es q a mi compli se le murió el pc (DAMN!) y OMG solo quedan 3 capis T.T y no volveremos hasta q mi compli se compre un pc nuevo… sorry **

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 19

Estamos en casa disfrutando de una linda tarde de domingo, hoy Seel cumple cinco meses de vida y cada día está más grande, cada día que pasa también, se parece más a su madre. Los últimos cinco meses, podría decir con sinceridad, que han sido los más felices de mi vida, y ahora aquí sentados en el balcón de nuestro apartamento disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que te hacen la vida más feliz, suena el timbre y nos asusta a todos. Me levanté a abrir, y ante mi apareció la figura de un hombre de unos veintitrés años, bastante corpulento que sin decirme nada me planto un golpe en el estomago dejándome casi sin respiración.

-¿Cielo?- se asomó Temperance, con el pequeño en brazos, y vio la cara de la última persona en el mundo que deseaba ver- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó después de comprobar que Seeley estaba bien.

-Vengo a darle su merecido al imbécil que te embarazó… que se levante y pelee como hombre…-

-¿Y este… quién es?- preguntó Seeley- ¿Algún ex noviecito celoso?-

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho.- se acercó- ¡Ninguno! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Lárgate de mi casa!!-

-Pues creí que esta era casa del abuelo…- la miró- Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo ¿Me oyes?-

-Llevas tres años sin aparecer, lo que tú creas no me sirve. ¡¡Vete!!- y le empujó con su mano libre.

-¡¡NO!!... no me iré otra vez, no al menos para dejar que arruines tu vida con este niñito-

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?-le dijo Seeley- ¡¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!!-

-Esto es increíble…- dijo entre dientes, mientras movía al pequeño, que había comenzado a llorar por culpa de los gritos- Shh, cariño… ya está… shhhh.-

-¡¡YA!!... me aburrí…- dijo mirando a Temperance- ¿No me vas a decir quién es éste?-

-Este imbécil es mi hermano. Sí. El mismo que me abandonó y ahora que tengo alguien a quien amo pretende estropearlo…-

-Qué conmovedor, te ha arruinado la vida y lo amas ¡¡Bien bonito!!-

-Tú- habló Seeley acercándose a él – No tienes nada que opinar, así que o te vas ahora…-

-Si no me voy ¿Qué?- rió- ¿Vas a pegarme?-

-Lo haré yo.- se miraron- No me importa lo que hagas, pero pase lo que pase… tienes que acabar peor. No te molestes en nada ahora, Russ. Te odio. Te he odiado desde que te marchaste. Desde que me dejaste sola. ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres volver y arreglar algo que según tú no está bien? Este chico me hace feliz, todo lo feliz que nadie me ha hecho nunca. Tengo un hijo. ¿De veras vas a fastidiarlo todo? ¿Necesitas que te odie aún más?-

-¿Sabes algo?... creo que quizás hice bien en irme, siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres, mira nada más como has arruinado tu vida en solo tres años, de verdad te creí más inteligente-

-¿Y tú vas a darme una charla de inteligencia? ¿A mí? Mejor déjame tranquila.- dejó a Seel en su cuco- Y márchate, por favor.- pidió, ya rendida.

-Bien… me voy, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta después de salir.

Caí sentada en el sofá. Tantos recuerdos habían vuelto con él, con Russ, que ahora era incapaz de ordenarlos en mi mente. ¿Quién se cree para meterse en mi vida? No es mi hermano. Yo ya no tengo hermanos. Tampoco padres. Yo tengo un abuelo, un novio y un hijo que son los pilares de mi vida. No necesito nada más. Pero claro… tenía que aparecer la oveja negra, para desequilibrarme emocionalmente y así, conseguir todos y cada uno de sus propósitos. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y suspiré. Aquella situación me sobrepasaba.

-Hey… tranquila- le dijo Seeley mientras se sentaba a su lado presionando su estomago con una bolsa de hielo.

-Lo siento- le miró- Tendría que haber abierto yo… perdóname.-

-No es tu culpa…- cogió su mano- Además no me duele- intentó sonreír.

-Eso espero- le devolvió la sonrisa, junto con un beso- Le odio. Le odio con todas mis fuerzas. Con toda mi capacidad de odiar.-

-No deberías odiarlo… al fin y al cabo es tu hermano, y la familia es lo único que se tiene aunque a veces te arruinen la vida- suspiró.

-Si él se hubiera quedado conmigo, yo jamás tendría que haber sufrido ciertas cosas… no puedo hacer otra cosa, solo odiarlo.- se recostó sobre su hombro- Gracias por estar conmigo.-

-¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó- Siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase-

-Las familias de adopción… no todas son agradables. Algunas duelen. Se pasa mal.-

-Lo siento… me gustaría que jamás hubieses pasado por eso…-la abrazó.

-Y a mí que tú tampoco hubieras tenido que pasar lo de tu familia.-

_________________________________________________________________________-

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de su hermano, y ahora Temperance y el pequeño han quedado con mi madre, estoy realmente sorprendido, su relación ha dado un giro en 360 y estoy feliz por eso, llegamos en mi auto y espere que entraran a la casa y luego me fui, tenía varias cosas que hacer.

___________________________________________________________________-

No esperaba que me fuera a llevar tan bien con la madre de Seeley. Rose, así se llama. Rose Thomas. Y aquí, delante de su puerta, espero que me abra mientras mi hijo patalea y balbucea algunos sonidos. No tardo mucho en aparecer ante mí, vestida con una falda azul y una blusa beige, cubiertas a su vez por un delantal a rayas de colores.

-¿Interrumpo algo, Rose? ¿Estás cocinando?-

-Oh, tranquila, pasa- cogió a su nieto en brazos- Trae esta pequeña bolita…- rieron.

-Dile: es que como mucho, abu…- miraba a su hijo, sonriente.

-Seeley también lo hacía.-

-Y lo sigue haciendo…- volvieron a reír.

-Anda, pasa...-

Conversamos. Comimos galletas. Seguimos conversando. Cada vez la sentía más cercana, más suegra. Era mi suegra. Mi suegra Rose. Pero la calma y la tranquilidad se vio amenazada en cuando apareció tras la puerta el hombre más horrible que conocía. Y como no, para varias, llegaba borracho.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto enojado.

-Pues vino a traerme al niño. Me gusta ver a mi nieto de vez en cuando.-

-Pues dile que se vaya que no la quiero aquí-

-Afortunadamente no estoy sorda, lo he oído. Ya me marcho.- dijo acercándose a su hijo, que yacía en el suelo, tumbado sobre una mantita.

-Sería lo mejor- se acerco bastante a ella- NO los quiero volver a ver en mi casa-

-Deberías tratarles con un poco de respeto. Ese bebé es tu nieto.- insistió Rose.

-No te preocupes- cogió a Seel en brazos- No volverá a vernos.-

-¿Mi nieto? ¡¡JA!! Ese niño no es nada mío ni tuyo tampoco-

-No quiero crear problemas, Rose. Cuando quieras ver a Seel, ya sabes dónde estamos.- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Si cariño. Gracias.-

-Déjame verlo- sonrió maliciosamente quitándole al niño de los brazos- Veamos si es tan llorón como su padre…-

-¡¡Suelta a mi niño, imbécil!!- intentó arrebatárselo.

-Deja al crio si no quieres que llame a la policía…- le advirtió su mujer.

-Uh mira que miedo- rió irónico.

Miedo…claro. Miedo sentía yo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas quitarle a Seel de las manos. Él lloraba. Su llanto me puso aún más nerviosa. Rose convencía a su marido de lo que podía suceder si le hacía daño. ¿Daño a mi hijo? ¡¡Podría matarlo si eso pasaba!!. Cuando vi que comenzaba a zarandearle, algo se apoderó de mí… y con rabia conseguí arrebatarle al pequeño. Seguía llorando. No sabía qué hacer. Lo dejé en brazos de su abuela y empujé a aquel hombre con todas mis fuerzas. No sé cómo fue, tal vez porque iba borracho, pero cayó al suelo y no se movió. Me arrodillé a su lado.

-Rose… Rose ¿Qué he hecho?-

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Habrá sido un golpe.-

-Deja de llorar, mi vida- dijo acariciando a su hijo.

__________________________________________________________________-

**N/A: woooo q pasara? Hahaha. Habrá que esperar :D, y recuerden el botoncito les espera :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Penuuuuuultimo capituloooooooooooooooo**

**Mañana me voy a santiagoooo, al concierto de McFly… que felicidad!! :D**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 20

Estaba sentado en una oficina, esperando a que viniera mi abogado, por esas cosas de la vida me encontraba aquí, me habían contactado porque pronto tendría que conocer a mis abuelos y cobrar la herencia que me había dejado mi padre, estaba totalmente aburrido, se suponía que a estas alturas ya debería estar saliendo de aquí pero aun ni siquiera me han hecho pasar. Traté de imaginarme que podrían estar haciendo en casa de mi madre, quizás jugaban, reían, comían, y yo aquí perdiendo en tiempo.

Seguí esperando hasta que apareció una tipa y me hizo pasar al estudio, me senté y me trajo un café, conversé los primeros veinte minutos con el abogado cuando en eso sonó mi móvil, era Temperance.

-Seeley…- hablaba bajo y con la voz algo temblorosa- ¿Dónde estás?-

-En la oficina del abogado- respondió- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Sí. Sí. Deberías venir. Bueno… no sé… fue mi culpa…-

-Dime que ha pasado…- se levanto de la silla rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta.

-Llegó el marido… el marido de tu madre y… yo me iba a marchar. Pero cogió a Seel de mis brazos… y… Dios… aún no ha dejado de llorar. Pero parece que está bien, aunque muy asustado.-

-Ahora si me va a oír…- dijo enojado- Voy saliendo para allá, aléjate de él lo que más puedas-

Me despedí rápidamente del abogado prometiéndole volver en cuanto pudiese, agarré mi chaqueta y corrí hacia el auto, no iba a permitir que ese imbécil le hiciera algo a mi hijo, bastante entretención tuvo conmigo.

Me subí al auto y conduje literalmente como un desquiciado, cuando llegue ahí, toqué a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me abrieron, cogí a mi hijo en brazos, no paraba de llorar, no vi por ninguna parte al hombre ese.

-Tranquilo…- le habló al bebe- Papá está aquí, nada malo te pasará- lo abrazó.

- Temperance está en la cocina, tomando una tila. Está atacada y no es para menos. La ambulancia está a punto de llegar.-

-¿Ambulancia?- preguntó asustado- ¿Porqué? Si le ha hecho algo a ella te juro que lo mato…-

-Es que iba borracho, Seeley. Tempi le empujó. El niño no dejaba de llorar. Deberías hablar con ella…-

-Bien… ¿quieres tener al niño?-

-Claro, dámelo.- lo agarró, un poco más calmado ya.

_________________________________________________________________________-

Ahora la situación me sobrepasaba. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Y si no despertaba? Seguían rodando las lágrimas por mi rostro, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Pensando en Seel; es tan pequeño… sería capaz de cualquier cosa, solo para que no le hicieran daño. Cuando vi aparecer al único hombre capaz de hacer que todo se esfumara, escondí la cara entre las manos para limpiar los restos de dolor. Volví a mirarle y traté de disimular lo más posible.

-Lo siento… lo siento.-

-No ha sido tu culpa…- la abrazó.

-No dirá eso la policía… yo… yo sólo miraba a nuestro hijo y no podía permitir que le hiciera daño… ¿Me entiendes, no? ¡Es muy pequeño!-

-Lo sé… la policía no hará nada, yo mismo iré a denunciarlo por todo lo que ha hecho y si algo llega a pasar…- la miró- Me declararé culpable ¿Me entiendes?-

-¿Qué? ¡No dejaré que hagas eso! Fue mi culpa. No, Seeley… no vas a pagar algo que hice yo.- negaba con la cabeza.

-Entiende esto… Seel necesita a su madre…-

-¡¡Y a su padre!! Yo necesito a su padre.- volvía a llorar- Yo no quiero estar lejos de vosotros. Sois mi vida.-

-Por lo mismo no puedo dejar que te separen de él- la abrazó más fuerte- Yo… a mi no me importaría que me llevasen, sé que ustedes estarían bien… además no debemos adelantarnos, ese viejo no se muere ni a palos…-

-Prométeme que todo saldrá bien, cielo. Prométemelo.- apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Seeley.

-Lo prometo, todo saldrá bien, no nos volverá a hacer daño…-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________-----

Ahora el silencio era agradable. Seel dormía tranquilamente sobre mi pecho. Y yo, tumbada desde la cama, observaba el techo de la habitación. Todo estaba patas arriba. La situación era más que difícil. El hombre cruel, el marido de Rose, estaba en coma. Si no salía, yo tendría la culpa, evidentemente. Aunque debería contar mi versión, mi hijo había pasado llorando como una hora por culpa de ese loco. Ya no importaba. Verlo respirar, con su pequeño cuerpecito contra el mío, acariciando su delicada manita, e inspirando ese olor tan característico de los bebés… estaba contenta. Pase lo que pase, Seel está bien.

Su padre apareció tras el umbral de la puerta y se recostó a nuestro lado. Me besó y le sonreí.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? ¿Sabes algo nuevo?-

-Todo sigue igual…- respondió mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hijo- ¿Estás más tranquila?-

-Sí. Me está dando algo de sueño ver a tu hijo así de a gusto…- rió

-Si quieres puedes dormir… yo me haré cargo del pequeñín-

-¿Puedes dejarlo en la cuna y venir conmigo? Creo que los dos necesitamos dormir.-

-Claro, ya vengo… no te duermas sin mi ¿Eh?- sonrió mientras llevaba al bebé a la otra habitación.

______________________________________________________________________________________--

Cogí a mi bebe entre mis brazos y salí de la habitación, ya se había tranquilizado y respiraba tranquilamente, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ese hombre le hacía daño.

Lo acosté en su cunita y lo besé, estaba tan grande y lindo, podría quedarme todo el día y la noche mirándolo dormir, pero había alguien que me esperaba en la otra habitación así que volví a besarlo y me dirigí donde Temperance.

-Si no pasa nada, ahora dormirá un buen rato. Porque ha estado desde el último biberón despierto.-

-Entonces tenemos mínimo un par de horas para relajarnos…- la abrazó.

-Te quiero, Seeley. Me he dado cuenta de que no te lo digo mucho y… debería hacerlo. Todos los días. Te quiero.- acariciaba su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, más de lo que imaginas…- la besó dulcemente- Y no es necesario que me lo digas todos los días, solo con que estés conmigo me lo demuestras-

Y así abrazados nos quedamos profundamente dormidos un par de minutos después, Seel no daba señales de que se despertaría así que podríamos dormir sin problemas. Mi sueño era perfecto, era todo lindo y pacífico hasta que sentí que algo se movía a mi lado y recordé que Temperance estaba abrazada a mí. Estaba llorando, al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

-Temperance… tranquila, solo ha sido un mal sueño…- le dijo abrazándola.

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos, incorporándose- Seel duerme ¿Verdad?- se llevó la mano a la cara- Por Dios…-

-Hey, no pasa nada… Todo está bien-

-Así no puedo vivir… el sentimiento de culpa es horrible. ¿Crees que podemos llamar para ver que tal está?-

-Si eso te deja más tranquila llamaré…- se levantó de la cama y cogió el teléfono.

Seguí esperando ahí, en medio de la cama, en mitad de la noche, mientras Seeley hablaba y hablaba acerca del estado de aquel hombre a quien yo había herido sin querer. A penas se me cerraron los ojos, pero no podía tranquilizarme. Me sería imposible dormir sin soñar; sin soñar y no precisamente cosas agradables. Cuando colgó, volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bien?-

-Puedes estar tranquila…- Le sonrió dulcemente- El viejo se ha despertado…-

-¡Oh por Dios!- se levantó para darle un gran abrazo- Menos mal…- y respirando ya con algo más de tranquilidad, siguió abrazada a su novio.

-Te dije que no se moría ni a palos- rió abrazándola.

-¿Nos casamos?- preguntó de repente, alejándose unos centímetros para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- la miró sorprendido.

-Íbamos a hacerlo, antes de que supiéramos que estaba embarazada ¿te acuerdas? Quiero casarme contigo.-

-Lo sé, yo también quiero hacerlo… solo que me extrañó que saliera ahora el tema- le besó la mejilla.

-Pues…- miró el reloj- Vamos a celebrarlo…- y sonrió, agarrándolo de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella.

-¿Qué tipo de celebración tienes en mente?-

-¿Me lo preguntas?- dijo con una evidente sonrisa pícara, y dejando que aquel corto vestido se deslizase por su cuerpo, hacia abajo.

-Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme- sonrió antes de comenzar a besarla.

-Eso es bueno en una relación ¿no? Sorprender…- le besó -…cada día…- y repitió el mismo beso- …con algo nuevo…- y otra vez.

-Sí…-volvió a besarla- Esto de las sorpresas me gusta bastante…-

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-----**

**N/A: se nos acaba el fik snif gracias por los ciento cincuenta y tantos comentarios jajaa y … ya saben el botoncito les sigue esperando ahí.- **


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Dije que el último capítulo lo publicaría el día de mi cumpleaños, pues bien AQUÍ ESTÁ!!!**

**Disfrútenlo…. Y comenten lindo hahahah**

**Gracias por los mas de 150 comentarios, de verdad nos hacen felices**

**Gracias a pepe y danilo por los regalos de cumple**

**Gracias COMPLI de mi ser por tu regalo, me has hecho llorar, lo amé**

**Y bueno… pronto nos tendrán de vuelta, no se desesperen :D**

**Disclaimer: Solo los nombres de Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, el resto… it´s all ours!! …**

**_____________________-**

Cap 21

-¿Estamos muy lejos?- le preguntaba Temperance a su novio, mientras intentaba que Seel se entretuviera con algún juguetito.

-Según yo… estamos a solo cinco minutos-

-Bueno....- sonrió, al escuchar balbucear a su hijo- Creo que con todos esos sonidos, está pidiendo comida.- rieron.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos llegado- dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía del auto para coger a su hijo.

Salimos del coche y comenzamos a andar. El camino hacia la casa de los abuelos de Booth era tan grande como una avenida. Impresionante. Y eso sin mencionar la entrada. Jardines, plantas, césped, árboles… montones de hectáreas rodeadas de color verde, aire puro, naturaleza. Llamamos a la puerta de algo parecido realmente a la casa blanca. ¿Qué clase de gente era aquella? ¿Reyes? ¿Presidentes? ¿O sólo millonarios? Era increíble que, después de todo lo sucedido, estuviésemos ahora en esa situación.

-Mira a Seel- susurró- Está también alucinado.-

-Creo que todos lo estamos- rió nervioso- Bien… ha llegado el momento- le besó la mejilla a su novia antes de golpear a la puerta.

Una mujer mayor, aunque aparentemente muy bien conservada, rubia, de ojos grisáceos, salió a recibirnos.

-¿Seeley? ¿Tú eres mi nieto Seeley?-

-Mmm… bueno…sí… soy yo…- dijo bastante nervioso.

-¡Por fin!- se acercó a besarle la mejilla, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño- ¿Quién es este bombón?-

-Seeley… mi hijo…- la miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción.

-¿¿Tu hijo?? Pero si… pero si tienes… ¡eres muy joven!- comentó sin dejar de sonreír, mirando ahora a ella- Tú serás la mamá de esta ricura ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, soy Temperance- le tendió la mano.

-Deja eso y dame un par de besos-

-Claro, señora- y así lo hizo.

-Me llamo Grace. Anda, pasar…-

________________________________________________________________-

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, luego de tanto tiempo por fin conocería a mis abuelos biológicos. Cuando llegamos a la casa me sorprendí, había imaginado que sería grande y bonita pero esto totalmente me sobrepasaba, era increíble, toqué a la puerta y ahí estaba, mi abuela, Grace, a primera vista es una mujer encantadora, espero no cambiar de opinión.

Nos invitó a pasar y me sorprendí aun más con todo lo que había en la casa, nos sentamos en el sillón y conversamos sobre mi padre mientras Seel jugaba feliz en la alfombra. Luego de un par de horas, llegó mi abuelo, su cara se me hacía bastante familiar, hasta que recordé lo había visto varias veces, había estado en mi casa, solo que me habían hecho pensar que era amigo de mi abuelo materno, sonreí al verlo, lo apreciaba bastante.

Estuvimos largas horas conversando hasta que antes de la cena mi pequeñín se durmió, por lo que cenamos algo apurados para levarlo a casa, el pobre debía estar demasiado cansado al igual que nosotros, había sido un día largo, pero bastante agradable. Nos pidieron que los visitáramos el domingo. Nos tendrían una sorpresa.

_______________________________________________________________________-

Una tarde de lo más entretenida y una cena de lo más agradable. Fue mejor de lo que pensaba conocer a sus abuelos. Simpáticos, tiernos con Seel, buena gente, Volveríamos, tal y como nos lo habían pedido, eso estaba claro.

De vuelta, todo estaba muy oscuro. Lo cierto es que ya era bastante tarde, cerca de las doce. Llegamos a casa, acostamos al peque, y nos apresuramos también en hacer lo mismo nosotros. Dispuesta a dejarme caer sobre la cama, sonó el teléfono. Respondí, y luego todo se vino abajo. Ni siquiera pude articular palabra. Colgué antes de saber toda la información y me quedé ahí plantada, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos gritándome en la cabeza.

-¿Temperance?- preguntó Seeley cuando salió del baño- ¿Pasa algo?-

Y como si aquella presión se hubiera difuminado, comencé a llorar. Una mezcla de rabia, dolor… un llanto tan amargo como las palabras que habría deseado no escuchar. Y me sentí de nuevo abandonada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente tiene que dejarme así? De repente. Sin explicación. O al menos con una explicación que no quise escuchar.

-Temperance… háblame por favor- la abrazó.

-Mi…mi…mi abuelo…- consiguió decir al final.

-¿Tu abuelo?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Le ha pasado algo?-

-¡Sí!- escondió su rostro en el cuello de Booth, mientras se sujetaba a él con fuerza- Sí.-

-¿Sí?...¿Sí qué?... me estás asustando…-

-¡Me ha dejado!- continuaba llorando.

-¿Qué?... eso es imposible, el jamás te dejaría-

-Sí. Sí lo ha hecho.- respiró hondo antes de mirarle con unos ojos todavía empapados.

-¡¡NO!!- dijo mirándola a los ojos- No… Temperance… el no va a dejarte, ¿Porqué dice eso?-

-Ha muerto, Seeley.- susurró, antes de volver a derrumbarse entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila…- la abrazó más fuerte mientras le besaba el cabello- ¿Cómo?...¿Cuándo?...-

-No… no he tenido el valor de escucharlo… no me preguntes, Seeley.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? ¿O llamo a alguien?-

-Llama a Margaret, la vecina de mi abuelo.- se sentó sobre la cama y buscó pañuelos en el cajón de la mesita de noche- Ella me ha dado la noticia.-

-Ok, no tardo…- dijo luego de coger su teléfono y salir de la habitación-

____________________________________________________________________-

Cuando Salí del baño estaba llorando, la abracé, nombró a su abuelo, aseguraba que la había dejado, pero eso no podía ser verdad, el jamás la dejaría. Luego de unos minutos y ya más calmada me dio la noticia, su abuelo había muerto, pero no sabíamos nada más así que me ofrecí para llamar a Margaret, la vecina, Daniel había muerto de un ataque al corazón, nadie lo veía venir, fue algo totalmente inesperado.

Cuando terminé de hablar me dirigí nuevamente a nuestra habitación, y la abracé fuertemente, no sé lo que se siente perder a alguien de tu familia, pero haré todo lo que pueda para disipar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en este momento.

____________________________________________________________________-

Esa noche no dormí, y Seeley tampoco lo hizo por estar pendiente de mí. Se lo agradecí como pude. No tenía ganas, ni ánimo, ni fuerzas… no tenía nada. Y dos días después necesitaba de todo eso para enfrentarme al funeral. Aunque no sabía cómo, pues ni siquiera había asimilado su muerte todavía.

Me acerqué a la habitación de Seel y lo vi moviéndole alegremente en su cuna. Sonreía tanto… pero yo no podía sonreírle. Le di un beso en la frente y lo cogí en brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre, peque? Ahora te lo preparo, mientras te dejo con papá.-

-Papapapapa…- balbuceaba él, intentando repetir las palabras de su madre.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿has dicho papá? ¿Has dicho papá, cielo?-

-Papapapa…-

-¡¡Seeley!!-

-¿Qué?...- dijo bostezando mientras entraba a la habitación del pequeño- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Escucha a tu niño…- lo miró- Repite, cariño. ¿Cómo has dicho? Venga…papá…- Seel miraba sin dejar de sonreír hacia sus padres- Te he escuchado ¿eh? ¿No puedes? …papá… papá….-

-Papapapapapa…- volvió a decir, antes de reír a carcajadas.

-Wow…- se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿Ha dicho papá o me lo he imaginado?-

-¡¡Pues claro que lo ha dicho!! Mi niño es muy inteligente- se acercó a su novio y le besó- Un orgullo que te llame papá con solo ocho meses ¿no?-

-Papapapa- repitió, y ambos rieron.

-Fíjate lo que le gusta llamar la atención…-

-Eso…- le dijo besando la frente del pequeño- Lo ha heredado de su padre- sonrió.

Su primera sonrisa, su primer balbuceo, su primera carcajada…y su primera "palabra". Era realmente hermoso escucharlo pronunciar papá de forma tan clara, aunque no consiguiera controlar el número de sílabas. Sí. Mi hijo había "hablado" por fin. Y con eso, había conseguido hacerme sonreír en un momento tan difícil y horrible para mí. Nunca esperé que llegaría… pero, la verdad, nunca esperé nada de lo que me estaba pasando y tengo que ser sincera, la vida es fantástica; excepto cuando ocurren cosas como esta.

________________________________________________________________-

Aun estaba medio dormido cuando Temperance me llamó para que fuera a la habitación de Seel, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al oír como decía papá, aunque más bien decía papapapa, da igual, aun así me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este planeta, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, estaba emocionado, pero hice todo lo posible por contenerlas, me alegra que haya hecho feliz a su madre, dentro de todo lo malo ha sido capaz de hacerla sonreír.

_________________________________________________________________-

El timbre sonó. Entonces me miré al espejo; llevaba una falda negra y una blusa gris, que intenté combinar con unos zapatos también oscuros. Y abrí la puerta. Ángela estaba al otro lado y se acercó a abrazarme. Otra vez me invadieron las ganas de llorar.

-Angie…-susurró.

-Tranquila cariño… todo estará bien- la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabes que no es así…- se separó despacio- No entiendo los funerales y mucho menos voy a poder estar en este…- se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Pues si no quieres, podemos quedarnos acá…-

-Entonces entiendo que eso estaría mal. Es para mi abuelo. El querría que estuviera allí.- se sentó en el sofá- ¿Te das cuenta, Angie? Ya no me queda familia. No tengo abuelos, ni padres…ni hermano… sólo me quedáis Seeley, mi hijo y tú…-

-Lo sé, pero aun así nos tienes a nosotros- le tomó las manos- Jamás te dejaremos… y … bueno… sobre tu hermano… creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con el ¿No es eso lo que tu abuelo quería?-

-No…no quiero… no de momento- y se levantó- Es hora de irse ¿no? Llamaré a Seeley, que está vistiendo al peque.-

-Como quieras…- suspiró.

_____________________________________________________________------

Le timbre sonó mientras vestía a mi pequeñín, Ángela debía estar en el living ahora con Temperance, espero que después de esto se sienta un poco mejor. Apenas terminé de vestir a Seel Temperance entro a la habitación preguntándome si ya estábamos listos, termine de arreglar unas cosas y nos fuimos al funeral.

Estaba lleno de gente que no conocía, al parecer Daniel era muy querido y como no si era una excelente persona, Temperance estaba bastante nerviosa, la abracé.

___________________________________________________________________-

Ver tanta gente allí reunida, ver cómo me miraban cuando bajé del coche… sentía que era el centro de atención y eso no me gustaba, nunca me había gustado. Intenté esconderme entre los brazos de Seeley. Seel me agarraba el pelo de forma juguetona.

-¿Por qué no conozco a nadie?-

-Pues no te preocupes… al parecer ellos si te conocen a ti- sonrió- Además yo tampoco los conozco-

-Espero que esto termine rápido- acarició la mejilla de su hijo- Aquí mamá se va a poner aún más triste…-

-Hey…- le acaricio la mejilla- A tu abuelo no le gustaría verte triste…-

-Mi abuelo ya no está.-

-Sí, lo sé… pero seguro que está cuidándote desde allá arriba- dijo mirando al cielo.

**-¿Tú crees?- miró hacia todos lados- Allí está el profesor Fox ¿Te acuerdas de él?-**

-Claro que me acuerdo… ¿Quieres acercarte a saludar?-

**-Sí, ¿me esperas aquí?-**

**-Obvio… te espero- le dijo besándole la mejilla y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.**

**En una situación tan incómoda, lo que más podía hacer era entretener mi mente saludando a quien conocía y así no pensar en él, en mi abuelo, a quien no vería más. Me acerqué al profesor que tanto me había ayudado en el instituto, sorprendida a la vez de que estuviera allí y le saludé con la mano intentando ofrecerle algo lo más parecido a una sonrisa.**

**-Hola.-**

**-Hola Temperance… lamento muchísimo lo de tu abuelo…-**

**-Ya…gracias…- miró hacia donde estaban su novio y su hijo- Gracias.-**

**-Bueno… ¿Y cómo han estado?-**

**-Pues ahora pendientes del pequeño, pero pronto quiero volver a estudiar.-**

**-Me alegro bastante que pienses en estudiar, eres la mejor alumna que he tenido en años- le sonrió.**

**-¿Usted cree? Quiero estudiar ciencia forense. Pero también me encanta la antropología. No sabré decidirme…-**

**-Lo que sea que estudies… lejos serás la mejor…-**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo dándole un par de besos a su ex profesor- Voy a volver con Seeley. Estoy muy contenta de haberle visto.-**

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, solo digo la verdad- sonrió- Saluda a Seeley de mi parte…-

**-Lo haré- y se alejó de allí, volviendo al lado de su familia.**

**La ceremonia había comenzado y después de media hora estaba a punto de terminar. No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en años. Toda esa gente, que yo a penas conocía, diciendo cosas maravillosas de mi abuelo… hizo que eliminara ese 70% de agua del que estamos formados. Después, silencio. Seel comenzó a reír al ver una mariposa, no sé qué se le pasó por la cabeza, pero fuimos el centro de atención por cuarta, o quinta, o sexta vez, ya ni lo recuerdo. Después mi mirada se desvió, atraída quizás por inercia, de aquel montón de gente. Y lo vi. Irreconocible. Desconocido. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos momentos…apareció. ¿Para reírse? ¿Para sentir la pérdida? ¿O para dejarme definitivamente sola?****.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: FIN, THE END…. ****Hahah para q vean que somos buenas, ho yes mi cumple numero 20 (anciana lo sé) pero si este cap tiene mm 20 comments PUBLICAMOS SECUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
